


Anathema

by April233



Series: 味甘的翻译集合地 [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, POTO授权翻译, 原文见fanfiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 105,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April233/pseuds/April233
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: 味甘的翻译集合地 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622941
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

她梦见了在瑞典的时光。  
天地相合蓝绿交接，一道无尽的线划去……一道连绵起伏无穷无尽的线，她觉得自己要是就这么一直跑下去，总会找到二者的相交点。那儿她可以赤脚踏在地上，还能碰到天空。  
她有时会去试试看，沿着山丘一直跑，由着冷冽的风迎面逆着吹，吹乱她的卷发，吹出她的眼泪。她一直跑到腿打颤上气不接下气，才会在碧草上躺下，在明亮的阳光下睡着。  
冬天白得要看不见，雪纯白得过分，面对这样的极致不得不眯着眼睛。那时候就是在雪地里捣鼓的日子，尝尝刚落到舌尖的雪花，感受自己的鼻子手指渐渐冻麻。  
这是她梦见的时光——向往的日子。永远的纯粹和幸福，她还能听见她父亲的声音沿着小丘传来。  
“Christine，Christine。”  
然后她会飞奔回去，回到他们乡间的小屋  
“Christine。”  
可是她已经回去了呀，不是吗？  
“Christine，醒醒。”  
支吾了一声，她一个激灵醒来，睡意朦胧地眨眨眼，耳边传来一串轻柔的笑声，自己的面颊倚着什么温暖坚实的东西。她吸气时认出了香水的味道。  
她很不淑女地舒了口长长的气，旁边的人又笑了起来。  
“把你吵醒了，真贪睡。”  
她揉了揉眼睛，深呼吸了好几次心里才清明过来，这下她睁开了眼睛定睛瞧个明白。她眯着眼睛看到眼前的一架大型电视，这才知觉起自己现在的姿势：蜷缩在沙发上静静地倚着一个男人——既闻起来很舒服也很俊朗的男人。她挪开了倚在他T恤上的脸颊，抬头朝他笑了笑。他的笑意依旧迷人。  
“睡得还好吗？”他边轻声问边把她脸上的卷发拨开。她点点头，依旧迷蒙得说不出话。她听见耳边他砰砰的心跳，很是舒心。眨眼调整了好一会儿，她喃喃说道：  
“我睡了很久吗？”  
“大半个电影都睡过去了，”他的声音既温和又关照。  
“不好意思，”她抓住他衬衣的下摆——跟个小女孩似的。“我实在是太累了……而且你根本就不想看的……”  
“没事的，你真的很累，我看得出来的。不过你竟然还是硬撑了三十分钟。”他揉了揉她的手臂。  
她支吾着往他温暖安全的怀里钻去，不情不愿地问道：“几点了？”  
“刚过午夜。”  
她又深叹了一口气，“我该回家了。”  
他稍稍顿住，不知为何有些犹疑，“你可以在这儿过夜的。”  
“我得回家去看看爸爸怎么样了，”她说道，“不过还是谢谢了。”  
“你随便什么时候都能呆在这儿的，真的。”  
她最终坐直了，把一堆打着卷儿的头发理到耳后披下，不大高兴地站起来后他紧跟其后。  
“我送你回家吧。”他说着拿起桌上的车钥匙。  
“不——不用了。”她说，“我搭公交就行。”  
“哈，”他夸张地抬起了调子，“这怎么能行，现在都几点了。疯子才这么晚还开公交呢。别呀，Christine，就让我送你回去吧。”  
推搡了一两分钟她最终应下。他领着她出了公寓后紧锁大门，在走道里牵住她的手微微一笑，十指紧握。走进电梯她累得靠住他的肩膀，他一直都那么温暖，闻起来也很舒服。  
“谢谢。”她倚着他的肩臂呢喃道。  
“没什么。”他温和应声，“你的安全是第一位的。”  
他牵着她走到那辆漂亮的宝马边。他们俩的身份地位的天壤之别一直叫Christine很尴尬。她根本没有车——想都不敢想。而这一辆是去年刚出的优款，保养得很好。他为她开好车门后绕到另一边上去，再从停车点开出来。  
她看着他不禁笑了。Raoul de Chagny是个好男朋友——真的很好。当然除了他她根本也没有过别的男朋友，不过她知道他符合女孩子对男朋友的一切期望：有颜值、有魅力、有善意、有意思……有钱。  
她晃了晃脑袋。她可不是冲着他的钱才愿意和他在一起的。她没拿过他一分施舍，从来没有，哪怕她窘迫得不行了。虽然Raoul一直说他只是想帮帮她和她爸爸，但是她还是拒接所有的他给的东西。不然她会瞧不起自己。  
他伸过手又牵住她的手，另一边小心地操控着方向盘。  
“你怎么不出声，”他捏了捏她的手指，“你还好吧？”  
“嗯。”她打了个哈欠。“就是太累了……”  
她靠住垫子向窗外望去，城区呼啸退去，路灯和红绿灯成了窗上的熠熠亮光，一些公共设施和便利店亮着灯。三五成群的人还在街上走着，Christine看着他们，不觉好奇他们这么晚在干什么，又在说什么。  
“你周五有空吗？”Raoul打破了沉寂。  
“噢。”她一直回避这件事，一下觉得有块冰滑进了她肚子里似的，“Raoul，我不知道……”  
“别啊，”他的拇指摩挲着她的指关节，“我保证不会怎么样的。而且就算你呆不住，一个小时什么的，我们也可以先走。”  
然而她还在犹豫。“我——我没有好穿着去的衣服。我以前从没去过这么高端的地方。你……你真的一定要去吗？”  
“是啊，”他皱了皱眉，有点儿丧气，“我肯定得出席的，而且我真的很想带你作为女伴去——就当是我在炫耀吧。”他调笑了一句。“但是……你要是实在不情愿的话……我想……”他没说下去。  
Christine打一听出他话里的不悦，就妥协了。她不想让他不高兴，不然他肯定会如梦初醒发现，原来有成百上千——成千上万——比她更优雅漂亮聪明伶俐的姑娘等着。  
“好吧，”她说，“我去。”  
“真的？”他再次开心起来，“去的？”  
“嗯，”她说，“对你而言意义重大嘛，那我当然去。但是……我看上去会很丢脸，Raoul。我只有一条蓝色的旧裙子，是专门在特别场合穿出去的。”  
“这不要紧，”他转过头迅速瞥了一眼，“我明天下班可以带你出去买条漂亮的……如果你愿意的话。”  
“不用的，”她说，“你真的太好了，但是我……我没关系的。”  
他停下车，和她一起走进那栋破破烂烂的公寓里，绅士地把她送到门口。  
“谢谢你送我回来，”她说，“周五见吧。”  
“嗯。”趁着她要拉开大门的当口他凑近轻吻了她一下。她红着脸匆匆忙忙开门进去，差点没听到那句“代我跟你爸道好！”  
Christine沿着星星点点的台阶灯慢慢走上五楼，忍住没打哈欠。这栋公寓楼松松烂烂的，总有股霉味儿。硬硬的地毯上糊着鬼知道什么东西，反正她是不敢光脚走过去的。  
开锁时她听到里面轻和的音乐，进去时不禁笑了。她的父亲，Gustave，在那张又小又破的沙发上听广播里的古典乐睡着了。她走过去轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀。  
“Pappa,”她轻声叫道。  
他一抽气仰起头猛地醒了过来，眨眨眼瞧见是她，薄薄的唇化为疲惫的笑。  
“Hej, ängel，”他握住肩上的手。  
“很晚了，”她慢慢用英语说着，“你该去床上睡觉的。”  
“好，”他一只手支着背站了起来，关掉了收音机。“今天晚上你……玩得……开心吗？”他的英语说得断断续续，口音也很重。  
“很开心，”她说，“爸，我明天再和慢慢讲，好吧？”  
“好吧，” 他顺着重复了一遍（这个词），不知道究竟明不明白什么意思。不过她吻了吻他的脸颊后，他边揉着脖颈边慢慢晃进了他的卧室。Christine检查了一遍门锁上好没，才回到她的小床上，还好这一觉睡得安稳。  
小窗外鸟的尖鸣把她吵醒了，她哼了一声用枕头掩住了脑袋。  
“滚开啊，”她喃喃道，那些鸟还在尖啼。可不是那种生气勃勃的鸟鸣——是那种在垃圾里翻找东西，吃公园里丢的食物的城区里难看的鸟儿才会折腾出的噪音。  
几分钟后，这些鸟儿很明显是不打算走了。那她只好翻过身从床上打着哈欠起来。她好像很容易累，焦虑和压力在眼下留下了黑影。冲过温水澡，她换上一件粗针脚的衣服走进厨房。Gustave在想方设法地用那台旧成古董的咖啡机，皱眉的恼怒样叫Christine忍不住笑出声。  
“God morgon，”Gustave转过身。  
“Christine，它又坏了。”他说的是瑞典语，很是沮丧。不过她还是挂着一点笑。  
“它就是不喜欢你而已，”她说，“你得像我用点魔法。”被Christine拿着晃着，又拍又打了个遍，这台咖啡机终于鸣声大作开工了。  
Gustave坐在桌边看报纸（虽然很多都看不懂，但是Christine觉得给他点平常事做总归是种安慰），她开那台小旧的冰箱时他抬起头。  
“给我Knäckebröd 加上 kalles caviar ，”他很开心。  
Christine宽和一笑，“没问题，Pappa。”平常吃的面包，果酱，还有酸奶，他读报时Christine给他准备早饭。  
“ängel，你知道我在想什么吗？”Gustave说得很笼统。  
“什么？”她舔去手上的果酱。  
“我想，我们下午可以去唱一会儿歌。我干完杂活后可以去找你，然后我今晚再去演奏。很有意思，是不是？”  
Christine立刻点点头，发卷儿也跟着一阵跳晃。“好——Pappa!我们好几周没唱歌了！肯定特别有意思，要不我们去市中心的公园吧？有小鸭子的那个？”  
他朝她笑了，“我们难道还去过别的地方吗？”  
在他面前放好吐司和酸奶，她又给他倒了一大杯咖啡（Christine觉得有如别的瑞典人一样，他喝的咖啡也太多了），然后自己也准备了一模一样的一份早餐。  
她边吃边看见他把自己那头卷得不相上下的头发从眼前拨开。他是时候去理个发了。  
“Raoul想让我陪他周五晚上去派对。”她边说边戳着土司，有点儿没精打采的。  
“一定会很有趣的，”Gustave说，“他是个不错的男孩。”  
“是那种公司派对，”Christine不是很高兴，“全是光鲜的有钱人，大家都穿着昂贵的定制时装，开胃菜配好酒。”  
“嗯，那你怎么不太高兴？”他放下了报纸皱皱眉，又喝了些咖啡。“听起来不错。”  
“我会格格不入的，”她和他犯起犟来，“他们会笑话我的。”  
“才不会呢。”他拿起报纸，“你去好好玩，没人会多心的。”  
“他们会的，”她换回英语，好像他没法流畅地接上话就是自己赢了。  
“不，”他犹豫地继续说“你年轻，漂亮……”他想了好一会儿。“那个词——那个词怎么说，Christine，Begåvad。”  
“有才。”她帮他翻了一下，“谢谢爸。”她叹了口气，继续对付干糙的吐司，“等到那天再说吧。”  
确定完了见面的时间地点，Gustave出门了。Christine收拾着早餐叹了口气，要是有班上就好了。之前她上班的那家书店两个月前就关门了，打那以后好运气就再没来给她一份好工作。仅有的面试少得可怜，上次的面试叫她快绝望透顶了。  
“不好意思，Dah-ee小姐，”那个尖刻的女人把她短得可怜的简历推到一边。“你不适用。”  
“可是——可是你看我会说三种语言啊。”Christine立刻对着那些纸页说道，“英语、瑞典语、法语，总不会一点用都没有吧？”  
女人皱起眉，“要是在欧洲说不定有用，Dah-ee小姐，在这儿就没用了，要是会西班牙语——或者汉语的话……总之谢谢你来面试。”  
她知道没了自己的薪水，家里越来越艰难，父亲和她一样，越来越紧张疲惫，还有持续性的焦虑。账单和买菜钱都快付不起了。过于拮据的时候，Christine连公交都不能乘。当然这些她一个字也没和Raoul提。虽然Raoul不会介意费事把她送到家里送到店里什么的，但是她真的不能让他知道自己困窘到了何等境地。上学时她就明白，有钱人的对象一般都是有钱人，会娶的也是有钱人——这是常理。如果Raoul一旦发现她家的情况有多糟的话，说不定会觉得是她太懒……或者或觉得是她爸爸……  
在往公园里的公交上，她借着汽油味儿的暖气热乎起来。那热气喧腾得让人难受。秋意散去，干冷的冬天接踵而至。她家里的电热器调得很低，以免付不起账单。不知不觉的，她玩弄着自己的项链。是她母亲的遗物——那位永远隐约神秘的母亲给她留下的唯一一件遗物。有时Christine想到自己永远没法好好认识下这位她父亲曾经——如今也深爱的女人，不免伤心。  
她穿了一条快磨破的牛仔裤，发觉膝盖的部位似乎磨出个洞了。要是小心再小心，说不定也不会越来越大……虽然她心里清楚这根本不可能。右脚的鞋底也有个洞，路上一湿，水就会钻进来浸湿袜子，旧衬衣的颜色掉得差不多了，外套也是二手的。  
但是，爸爸开心……就好。只要爸爸心满意足，余生这么过下去，她也心满意足。他不想外露自己的忧心，但是藏不住，她都知道，也很害怕。  
天空布满云朵，她快步走进公园。有一小群人在这片衰颓的公园里放松，一个女人在遛狗，一个男人在长椅上正要吃三明治，还有两个女孩骑着自行车。她就看见这些。  
前臂倚着铁锈栏杆双手紧握，她探身望着浑浊的池塘，根本没有那些她喜欢看着的蹒跚鸭子。已经是深秋了，她不想丧气，去年还看见一只天鹅，很漂亮。池边沿一圈绿意,是水藻还是什么别的？这片池塘似乎从外面开始慢慢腐烂了。  
冷风掠过，Christine打了个寒噤，把她那件薄外套裹得更紧了。手攥紧了脖子上的金十字项链。握着这坠子现在成了她的本能——旧习难改。  
没等多久，她很快听到脚步声，接着给了父亲一个温暖的拥抱。他们一起看了一会儿池塘，悄声说上几分钟的话。一开始她还慢慢说着英语，但是Gustave厌了，说起来瑞典语。她最终用瑞典语应话，父亲用母语流利地说话时总是会松口气。她知道，他永远会是更思念瑞典的那一个。  
最终，他示意了下那把带来的漂亮小提琴，她点点头。他们走到广场中央的阴郁雕塑下，Gustave静静地准备好，Christine先哼了一些片段练了练声。环顾公园四周，今天没什么人出来，肯定是被这笼盖四方的鬼天气劝诱在家了。  
Gustave拉上了三四段活动手指，Christine把打开的琴盒放在他们身前，手指沿着顺滑的边沿滑下抚摸过曲线。她喜欢这只盒子，闻起来像松香——像Pappa。  
她唱了几支歌，尽量在这凄苦的天气里欢快起来。悲伤会溢满歌声——她可不能带着悲伤唱这些歌。Gustave特意奏起欣悦的曲调，竭力引来更多的人把钱扔进琴盒里。扔下钱的人，Christine报之微笑和道谢。  
他奏起一支瑞典民俗曲，自然而言的，歌词就从她嘴边唱出。从孩提时代她就熟知这支歌——唱了没有上千次也有上百次了。她看见他闭上了眼睛，无需去看琴颈琴弦。他熟悉这支歌的每一个动作每一丝声音。他一直奏这支曲子，连琴颈都可能稍稍更专门贴合这支曲子。  
直到寒风肆起，她唱歌时牙齿稍稍打起颤，他才取下颔下的小提琴朝她微笑。Christine收起琴盒里的硬币纸币，Gustave小心地把钱放入钱包。两人都不做评断，今天的表现可算不上好。  
放好小提琴后，Gustave拎起琴盒，朝Christine伸出手。温暖有力的手指握住了Christine的手。哪怕已经二十岁了，她还是愿意Gustave把她当小姑娘看。牵着她，给他讲故事，逗她（有时编起）的辫子。他很喜欢叫她angel，叫她princess，跟她说小男孩都傻乎乎的。她要睡觉的时候，他会进来看看柜子瞧瞧床下，宣布附近没有山怪会把她拐进大山里的巢穴。想起这个她还是会咯咯笑。  
他走着走着眼中一亮，用英语说道，“我给你准备了一份礼物。”  
“真的？”她朝他咧嘴一笑，接过她从外套口袋里掏出的小塑料袋。  
“Salmiakki！”他骄傲地说。Christine笑出声，才不是他说的瑞典糖果呢，其实是一口吞下大小的黑甘草，但是这么想更妙。  
“谢谢，Pappa，我喜欢这个。”她把糖放进外套口袋，爸爸牵住她继续走下去。  
他们在公交车站等了好一会儿，Christine冷得朝他靠得更近了。吱嘎作响的公交停下，Christine用今天挣的一点钱买了票。小心翼翼地把琴盒抱在胸前，Gustave跟着Christine上了公交找到空位。离下车还有好一会儿，Christine拿出之前他给的糖剥开。不怎么好吃——她不太喜欢甘草，但是她想让爸爸觉得她真的很喜欢他送的东西。  
“要尝一下吗？”她递过袋子，用瑞典语问了一句。他抓了一把，吃了一个差点噎住。  
“好难吃，”他厌恶地说道，把糖都递了回去，“太甜了！难怪这个国家的人都那么胖，吃的要么堆满了糖要么全是油。isterband 和 korv stroganoff可不是这样的。他叹了口气，似乎这些瑞典餐点就在面前  
“明晚我给你做。”她靠住他的肩头，“我去店里买菜，肯定能做出你想吃的。”  
他摆摆手。“别听我乱讲，ängel。我就是爱抱怨，现在这样挺好的。”  
一个坐在他们旁边的少女转过身。  
“你们是俄罗斯人吗？”她瞪着蓝眼睛。“我男朋友教了我一点俄语。”她打了鼻环和眉环，头发染成亮粉色。  
“不是，”Christine有一点儿怒意，“我们是瑞典人。”  
“哦，”那女孩嚼了会儿口香糖，“看起来不像啊。你们不该是金发蓝眼那样儿的吗？”  
“不是的。”Christine有一点儿失礼了。  
“管它呢。”女孩喃喃着翻了个白眼，戴上大尺寸的耳机。  
Gustave皱皱眉，“怎么了，她看起来不高兴。”  
“只是问我们是不是俄罗斯人而已。”Christine静静地说，倚回他的肩头。  
“被这么说，在这里不是种冒犯吧，不是的吧？”他有点担心。  
“不是，Pappa。我们这样挺好，你想再来一点salmiakki吗？”她调笑着拎起甘草糖袋子。  
他笑着吻了吻她的额头，她倚着他。至少这一刻，是彻底的安宁。


	2. Chapter 2

Christine次日醒来时，Gustave已经早就出去了，一句话都没留。这已经不是什么新鲜事了，好些时候他都早起去处理杂务，有时候一上午都在外面，不过有时候早饭好了他也就回来了。  
吃过早饭，Christine把公寓里收拾了一下，家里总是很容易到处积灰，得时常打扫。小公寓像是被扯成了两半，天花板和屋顶全是大裂缝，地板刮擦得厉害，破旧的地毯硬得跟木头似的。什么都是破破烂烂的，什么都是二手的旧货。在这间小公寓里，Christine觉得既安全又凄惶。邻里毫无友好可言，她时不时听到周围的叫吼和脚步声。有次她还在深夜时分听到了枪声，那是一年前的事了，她浑身发抖，爸爸一直抱住她，直到她倚着他的肩头睡着了。她从没和Raoul说过这事，不然他一定会坚持让他们搬家——可是就这边的租金他们都快付不起了。  
邻居都不是什么体面人，Gustave不想让她孤身走夜路回来。但是总有没办法的时候，Christine没和他说。他总是在操心，叫Christine看着心里难过。她不想叫他总是眉头紧锁，有道深深的皱纹已经永远刻在他曾经平展的额头上了。其实，他整体的健康状况早就……一塌糊涂了。在欧洲时，他很高大也很坚实。在美国的这几年叫他瘦弱了下来。他的衣服也不合身了，可是他们又没钱去买新的衣服。他的脸更瘦了，眼下的黑圈尤其显目，走起来也越发没意气。Christine讨厌这一切，她担心个没完没了。  
清理完公寓后，Christine淋浴时狠狠地洗了个痛快，洗掉洗涤剂和公寓里所有的味道。Christine一下午都在为找工作白忙活。她知道忧心忡忡于事无补，但是她还是会担心——担心一切，担心会发生在自己身上的事，会发生在爸爸身上的事，担心她和Raoul的关系……她配不上他，她心里清楚。  
她回来给Gustave做晚饭的时候，双手掩住了面颊，深深地呼吸憋住不哭出来。日子怎么会这么难过下去。爸爸难道不是这世上最好的小提琴家吗？他自然是极有才华。自己怎么会找不到工作——或者，说得更好点，怎么不能去上学？还有，Raoul怎么会喜欢上她——一个无足轻重，贫穷不堪的瑞典小姑娘。  
等Gustave从演出回来时，Christine已经整理好情绪了，笑着给他准备好晚餐。然而，Gustave却疲累地把小提琴放到一边，接着拽下来外套。  
“Pappa，怎么了？”Gustave坐在桌旁时她伸出一只手搭在他肩上。他那擅于演奏的长手指揉了自己的眼睛。  
“没事，小洛蒂。别担心啦！咱们坐下吃饭。”  
虽然Christine满腹心事，但是她还是听话了。吃饭时他们悄声说了会儿话，Christine发觉爸爸满面忧戚，自己也在竭力掩饰忧虑。他俩都想好好把这点小日子好好过下去，都是为了彼此。她心里明白，自母亲亡故，自己就是父亲唯一的寄托。那时候，父亲因为抑郁问题，Christine还被送到一家远亲家呆了一年。他从不饮酒，也不滥用别的（药），但是他好几个月都没法自理。那是Christine印象中最灰暗的时候，那位远亲是个尖酸刻薄的老女人，不许她唱歌，因为“太吵”，坚持要她扎传统的瑞典辫子，还有遵循别的传统规矩什么的。  
不过等她和爸爸再会时，Gustave发誓再也不会和她分开了。确实如此。  
Christine收拾完晚饭，回房间拿出她的童话书，抱在胸前去了客厅。Gustave已经打开了收音机，听着舒伯特的作品。Christine倚着墙闭上了眼睛也听了一会儿。音乐同她喃喃絮语——一向如此。一定是遗传吧。据Gustave说她的妈妈也是个了不起的音乐家。音乐在她的血液中流淌，是她的一部分。一直以来，她的梦想都是在某个舞台上歌唱，但是现在她也只能和爸爸在公园里唱歌。  
“要我读给你听吗，prinsessa？”他突然问道，把Christine从音乐的梦幻中惊醒，她睁开眼点点头，微笑了一下把书递到他伸过的手中。这是她最喜欢的惯例事，从她记事起就如此。她小时候都是抱着书扑进他怀里，再把书塞进他手中，坐在他脚上听。他给她看插图，她还记得满心欢喜地指着那些王子公主时的童稚气。  
一如既往，她把书递给了爸爸，坐在他脚边，脸颊倚着他的膝盖，看着他打开书。  
“小洛蒂，今晚听什么？”他边说边翻过纸页。  
“Maiden Swanwhite and Maiden Foxtail（注：北欧童话）！”她立刻回话，选这本书的时候就已经挑好了故事。Gustave轻笑起来，他读的声音既温和又低沉，让她既平静又温暖。边听他读边闭上了眼睛。  
等他读完时，他们沉默了一会儿，听着收音机里的柔和音乐。Christine叹了一口气，脸颊稳稳地倚着他的膝盖。想着明天的要事，Christine孩子气地哼着。  
“Raoul明天有个派对，”她说，“我不想去……”  
Gustave疲惫地笑了，拽了拽Christine的发卷儿。“去吧，你玩得开心点。你能找到这么一个好男人，可真让我心里说不出的高兴。跟着他你会幸福的。”  
“Pappa！”她坐直了，闹着玩儿似的拍了下他的腿，我们现在还没到那一步呢，你说得好像我们快谈婚论嫁了。”  
她很喜欢父亲眼中的依旧的神采，“他看着你的眼神很明白，我也清楚他的心思。他——怎么说来着？彻尾彻头（Heels over head）？”  
“彻头彻尾（Head over heels）。”她笑着纠正了。  
“嗯，我很高兴，用不着费劲赶走假模假式的小子们。你和你妈妈一样——第一次就挑对人。”他说着说着眼中泛出悲伤，神采尽失。一片寂静，Christine尴尬地看着地板，当父亲谈起母亲时，她都不知道该有什么反应合适。  
过了好久，他揉了揉自己胡子拉碴的脸轻轻叹了口气，“洛蒂，我很累，先去睡觉了。”  
“谢谢爸爸的故事。”她喃喃自语，看着父亲起身走开，书还留在沙发上。她拾起这本书，抱在胸前。这是他病后见到她时送的第一个礼物，她很珍视。  
在地板上又呆了一分钟后，她也起来了。关掉灯，检查完门锁才回房。

次日晚上，她盯着小浴室里那个又小又破的镜子，颇为挑剔地看着自己。Gustave已经准备好去参加演出了，一直看着她哈哈笑。  
“ängel,你很漂亮。”他一直这么说，但Christine不管。她在小公寓里走来走去，碎碎念念不消停。  
“要命的头发！”她叫唤起来，“头发！要了命了！”  
Christine尽量不要沮丧得哭出来，但是她浑身都差劲得很。蓝裙子一点也不合身——没钱送去改合适的二手货。这条裙子过于简单，连花纹褶皱都没有。她想着在腰间加上一条缎带好看起来添点光彩，但是这么一来显得她更幼稚了。她戴了些假钻——她知道一看就是假的。她的鞋子很旧，刮蹭得厉害，颜色也单调得很，后跟只有一二厘米高。一头乱发怎么也不服帖，无论是挽起来、披着、编成辫子还是扎成马尾，平时还行的发型，今晚就是不成样子。她绝望地理着头发，又抹了些摩丝，十分钟内要出门。  
Gustave站在门口看着边看着她边笑着扣起袖口。  
“看起来——”  
“别说话！”她叫出声，“看起来一团糟……我怎么会答应他呢，难以置信……”  
他扬起一条眉毛，不作声，耸了耸肩后走回自己的卧室。她听见他是在练琴，边看着自己边尽力不沉浸其中。她真想有条漂亮的披肩好围在肩上，但是能挡风的也只有那件旧外套。有那么一二刻，她真希望自己当初同意让Raoul陪她去买裙子——但是她清楚自己永远也不会穿它的。那施舍来的裙子……一定很漂亮吧。  
最终用了一大堆发卡和夹子，她总算理出一个发型。再匆匆忙忙上妆，上睫毛膏时一不小心沿着鼻子画下一条黑线，她气恼地叫起来，狠狠地揉着。  
“你怎么搞的？”她盘问起镜子里的自己。  
门铃响起，她的胃一阵抽搐。她最后瞧了一眼镜子，稍稍整理了一下裙子后走到门边，竭力压下满脸的涨红。  
Raoul一如既往的完美，她不由得觉得他穿着无尾礼服特别有风度，于是脸红得更厉害了。  
“嗯，”她十分紧张，“呃……进来吧。”  
“谢谢。”他温和地笑了，“你真的真的，很漂亮。”  
“真的？”她差点噎住。  
“真的。”说了这么一番话，他大笑起来。。  
Gustave这时走了出来，和他握了握手。  
“Hej, Herr Daae,（瑞典语）”Raoul很是礼貌。  
Gustave听到他这句学来的话，笑了起来。Christine走开去拿她的外套，尽力不发抖。抽了抽鼻子，她穿上了外套，最后检查了一遍自己，认命地叹了口气。走回客厅时，Raoul正在耐心地解释这场派对的用意。  
“筹资，”他慢慢说道，“捐给公司的钱都投给慈善机构。”  
Gustave明晓地点点头，Christine知道其实他半个字也没听懂，于是快速地用瑞典语说了一遍。  
“我知道他什么意思。”他反讥道，用的是瑞典语，于是Christine又叹了口气，忍住没翻白眼，继续用瑞典语和爸爸说了下去。  
“我不知道今天几点会回来，大概很早吧——我其实不想去的，大概你还没下班我就回来了吧。”  
“玩的开心点，”Gustave说，“注意安全。”  
“我会的，Pappa，”她有点儿恼了，被Raoul从旧公寓领着走下楼梯，走进萧瑟的冬夜。  
车上一片沉默，Raoul的手指敲着方向盘，时不时瞥Christine几眼。她敢说肯定是自己的默不作声叫他不安起来。  
“嗯……你……昨天怎么样？”他问道，“不好意思——没和你通电话，在办公室里忙得不可开交，回到家的时候我累得半死。”  
“昨天挺好的。”她短短一句，朝窗外看去，大楼越来越气派，街道干净起来，人们看上去也更体面。  
“激动吗？”他带起气氛，“肯定特别有意思。”  
“嗯。”她吱了一声。接着很是自责，她不该叫Raoul一晚上都在为她担心的。于是她深吸一口气，尽力摒弃所有的灰暗情绪，转头看向他，握住了他的手，觉得自己有一点傻。他立刻回握，察觉到Christine的体谅，松了一口气。  
“肯定会有意思的，可是你得教我该干什么——我从没去过这种场合。”  
他笑了一下，举起她的手吻了一下，叫她不由得惊讶。“Christine，你太贴心了。根本没什么好“教”给你的，过去和大家一起聊天就行，就像一般的派对那样，真的。老家伙们谈生意，小伙子谈运动和钱，年纪长的女士谈年纪轻的女士，年纪轻的女士谈年长的女士。就这样，没什么特别精彩的。  
她尽力笑了一下，空出的那只手理了理自己的裙子，突然发现自己刮腿毛的时候粗心漏了一处，于是脸又红了起来。但愿光线够暗，也没人会盯着她的腿看。  
“我父母过几周要来，”他继续聊，“正准备飞过来呢。我们哪天晚上一起出去吃个晚餐。你觉得怎么样？你以前见过他们的。”  
Christine点点头。那是很久之前的事了，但是她记得Raoul很开心地介绍她时自己局促不安的小孩样儿。他父母的气场……很气派。他们很富，叫她觉得一旁的自己无足轻重。不过那是十年前的事了，她现在大概不再会是那副小丫头的做派了。  
很快他们就到了会场，一个少年过来引车。Raoul为她开了车门，挽着她的手臂走进了一栋大厦。宽阔的入口铺着大理石，一切都耀目得很。Christine紧紧拽着他，盯着周围打量。有些人悄声交谈四处走动，好些侍者端着银色的托盘四处走动，有些端的是高脚香槟，有些是点心。  
他带她走进了正中，她看着周围既惊慌又惊叹，这儿有好几百人，都衣着光鲜。弦乐队奏着一支她最喜欢的新近英国作曲家的作品，大冰雕上围着香槟和硬饮料。  
“挺漂亮的，不是吗？”Raoul说着攥了攥她的手臂，她抬头看着他点了点头，不想让自己看上去过于失态。他帮她拿走外套，她本来挺开心的，可这样一来她廉价的裙子就暴露无遗。于是她又攥住了Raoul的手臂，紧紧地缩在他旁边。也许她再凑近点儿，大家就不会看见她了，也不会注意到她粗制滥造的裙子。  
他们刚脱下外套走动，一个女人就走了过来。她的头发染成亮眼的橘色，一口牙白亮得过分。她朝他们露出一个大大的微笑，Raoul也微笑了一下。  
“Raoul！”她高声朝他叫了一下，长裙亮眼，鞋跟也很高。“你可算来了，真叫人开心啊。”  
“我也挺开心的。”他说道，“这位是我女朋友，Christine。Christine,这位是Angela Garden，CFO的接待员。”  
“你好，”Christine不知道别的该说点什么，只好继续攥住Raoul的手臂，衣物下的手臂很坚实。  
“小小姐，你可真是挑了个好男人！”Angela Garden尖声地说着，几乎要把所有的牙齿都露出来，“Raoul是我们这儿最棒的初级律师——他才毕业几年啊！以后还会再升呢！”  
“哈。”她没气儿地应了一下。  
Raoul和Angela Garden又谈了几分钟，她道了别，想走到另一群人中去，Raoul就领她去了。  
“你怎么了？”他轻声问道，走到她面前望着她的眼睛，“看上去不太舒服。”  
“我没事。”她如此坚称。  
“真的？你都快把我的手臂给捏爆了！”他动了动前臂验证观点一般，叫Christine的脸又红了。  
“对不起，”她嗫嚅着，“我有点儿紧张……”  
“紧张干什么？你和这儿的人没什么两样的。”他轻轻地握了握她的肩膀鼓励她。  
“是啊，”她咕囔着，“好。”  
“准备好过去了吗？”  
她点点头，于是他挽住她再次走进人群，把她介绍给更多的人，人名接着人名，面容接着面容。这位是Robert Christiansen,会计主管——哦，不是，是Adam Ellis。那位是Michelle Lake，公关那儿的人……接二连三的。Christine基本没说什么话，都是最基本的“你好”和“再见”，仅限于此。Raoul没再逼她，叫她很是感激。  
也有人朝她问话，有个人力资源的女人问她是在哪儿买的裙子，她涨红了脸，说了什么自己都不记得了。那个女人穿的是紫色的真丝礼服，配着漂亮的白高跟鞋，身上的钻石也是真的。至于她是真心发问还是戏弄她，Christine并不想知道。  
过了一会儿，Raoul把她带到一边。  
“吃点东西吧，”他说道，“你看上去有点儿苍白。对不起——我知道这儿挺要命的。”  
“没什么的，”她挺感激Raoul能为她着想的。一位侍者走来停在他们身旁，Christine颇为感激伸手去取，但是Raoul却止住了她的手。  
“我觉得这个不会合你口味的。”  
“这是什么？”不知怎得，Christine有点儿气恼。  
“是……呃，这么说吧，生鱼肉。”他应道。  
“什么？我爸爸很喜欢吃鱼——我的意思是，我是个瑞典人，当然会吃鱼。”她继续去取，这次没被拦住。他耸了耸肩，自己也拿了一份，凑近了看着她。她瞄了他一眼后咬了一口——立刻就后悔了。和她以前吃过的所有鱼都不一样。吃起来像生的，连她不爱吃但是Gustave喜欢的鱼饼都比这个好吃。像是咸海水掺上了腐烂鱼肉。她含着这块肉，不能吐出来也不想嚼下去，更不想把它留在嘴里。她呜咽一声看着Raoul求救。他笑了一下，把她领到冰雕那边的餐桌上又递过去一块餐巾。Christine环顾了一下四周，转过身把肉吐到了餐巾里，差一点噎到。  
她低声喘着，几乎想用手指把舌头上这种味道都刮干净才好。Raoul问一位侍者要了一杯水，很快就送了过来。她几秒就把整杯水都喝了。  
再抬头时，她看见一个女人扬着眉毛上唇翘着盯着她。她的表情告诉Christine，她什么都看见了。Christine的脸立刻红了，尴尬地扭向Raoul。  
“那个女的看见了，”她呼了口气，“太丢人了……  
“谁啊？噢——Margery White？别理她，那个疯婆娘。”  
但是Christine还是掩着自己的脸，很是惊慌。比之前的都要糟——太糟了。  
“来，瞧我的。”  
Christine抬头看见Raoul把整块小菜都丢进了嘴里。嚼了一下后扮了个恶心的鬼脸，拽起餐巾把肉吐了进去，用布把舌头擦了又擦。Christine掩着嘴突然咯咯笑起来。Raoul把半烂的鱼肉专给MargeryWhite看，她被嫌恶到了，立即挪开了视线。  
“啊，谢谢你。”Christine这句话是真心的，倚得近了些，Raoul顺势轻吻了她一下。  
“好恶心，”她皱了皱鼻子，“有鱼味儿。”  
Raoul从口袋里拿出一小块绿色硬糖。Christine惊讶地接过这块薄荷口香糖。  
“你怎么什么都想好了呢？”她把薄荷糖放进口中，尝着滋味。  
“吃这种东西可不能不带着它。”他自己。“也剥了一块扔进嘴里，“免得我好多次整晚吃烂鱼肉。”他又吻了她一下，这次是薄荷的味道。  
他牵着她走开，好一会儿无事发生，后来Raoul又介绍了一下Henry Maguire，年纪很大也谢顶的红光满面的男人，方脸下就是领子——连脖子也看不见。他是高级顾问，和Raoul谈着她听不懂的东西时Christine到处看着。  
一位侍者走过，他们从盘中取了香槟，Maguire先生准备也给Christine拿一杯。  
“不用了——呃，嗯……谢谢，但是……”她看着Raoul等他来救她。Raoul接过了Maguire先生手中的酒放回了托盘上。  
“Christine还没到合法喝酒的年纪。”Raoul说得很清楚，意图结束这个话题。  
Maguire先生扬起他粗粗的眉毛。“没到年纪？”他说，“什么？小姑娘，你多大年纪？”  
“二十。”她忽然觉得这个房间又热又逼仄。  
“二十？”他噢的一叫，大家都循声转过身来，Christine忍住没把自己藏在Raoul身后，她察觉到Raoul的身子一僵。“你还真是爱幼齿类型的啊，de Chagny！你多大了？二十六？”  
“二十五，”Raoul简单回了一下，“聊天愉快，Henry,不过——”  
“现在可不能跑！”他打断了Raoul,喝了一口香槟。“别介意啊，我懂的。我几年前在巴哈马遇到过一个女孩，十九岁——够漂亮的，在沙滩上晒得微微褐的金发女孩。管他呢，总之她上了我的游艇去了岛上，够带劲的，那滋味你懂的。”  
Raoul的脸涨红了，他不是尴尬——而是很生气。Christine只见过他发过一两次脾气。他一直气性都很平和，除非真的惹到他了。  
“不，我不懂。我也不希望你当着我的面，这么侮辱我的未婚妻。要是拿我开心那您请便，但是请你永远别这么说她。”Raoul牵着她走开，她踩着矮高跟鞋有点儿踉跄，心跳到了嗓子眼。  
他们没说话，回到了没什么人的角落。Raoul需要一段时间平复一下。她的头也重得难受。  
“Raoul?”她喃喃问道，去牵他的手。  
他看着她，“我很抱歉，Christine，真的……很抱歉。”  
“你没必要为那个混蛋道歉，他是个傻子。”  
很明显她的说法有点儿搞笑，因为他笑了，“混蛋。”他重复了一遍，“这才是礼数。”  
“呃，嗯……不管怎么说……”她把一环发卷儿拨到耳后，她的发型开始松动了。“我——呃——你刚刚说我是你未婚妻。”  
“噢，”他好一会儿没吱声，“对不起，只不过……我一下子就这么说的——我一下子脾气上去了。你没必要放心上——你懂的，我……”  
“没事的。”她察觉了Raoul的尴尬，“我能理解。”  
深呼吸了好几次，他终于恢复了以往的神态，“不如我吗一起出去吃点真正的好东西？我快饿死了，一分钟也不想呆下去了。”  
“好啊，那就请吧。”她立刻应声，于是他笑着吻了吻她。  
四十五分钟后，吃饱了干酪堡和巧克力奶昔，他把她送回了家。想起在那家小汉堡店里接受到的惊诧目光，她不禁笑了，那可不是该穿着无尾礼服和高跟鞋礼服去的地方，但是他们还是很开心。为了讨她开心，Raoul一直往嘴里塞薯条，告诉她自己是一个普通人，愿意吃什么吃什么，不必在乎那些负面的说法。她更喜欢他了。  
“你累了吗？”他轻轻问她，她点点头，掩住了一个哈欠。  
“整个派对糟透了，我很抱歉。”他说，“我真的……预想的不是这样的。”  
“不是你的错。要怪就怪别的人。”她倚得更近了，脸颊蹭上了他礼服上的好面料。  
“嗯，至少我们笑得开心了。我可记得Margery White看见我吐出鱼肉时的样儿了，她肯定到处讲去了。”  
Christine咯咯笑着，“谢谢。”  
沉寂了几分钟后，他们到了公寓那边。他扶着她从车里出来再把她送到了门口。他吻了吻她，摸了摸她的头发，道过晚安后又谢过她陪他出来。她开门进去后立即关上，胸膛里心跳得特别快。虽然派对上她如自己所料一团糟，但是不知怎么她并不后悔。Raoul真的……是个好男人。  
她开灯看了下时间，已经很晚了。Gustave大概早就睡下了吧。她捡起掉在地上的书，换上了睡衣，洗漱完毕后倒了杯水，轻手轻脚走到爸爸的卧室那边。她得查一遍爸爸的情况才放心  
“Pappa?”她轻声问着，开门探进脑袋。里面非常黑，”Pappa?”她这次声音大了一点，“我回来了。”  
没有回应，Christine略皱了皱眉，把门打开后，开了那盏昏暗的灯好看清楚。  
床上空荡荡，小提琴放在她今晚还没出门时就放着的位置。她震惊地看着周围，砸碎的台灯掉在地上，床上的枕头被撕碎了，她凑近地板，有一块颜色很深……红色的……血迹。Christine尖叫起来，水杯落在地上，她匆匆跑出了房间。  
爸爸失踪了。


	3. Chapter 3

好几分钟她都不知所措。只是倒在地上哀号，死盯着这间屋子，好像这样Gustave就会奇迹般地回来。她揪着自己的头发抽泣起来，越想越惊慌。万一他……就在床下呢？万一有人杀了他后在床下藏尸呢？她不能去看——也不想去看……她没这个胆量。  
唯一有这个胆量的人……  
来不及好好走，她连滚带爬跑进了自己的房间翻出那只过时的手机。翻盖，拨号，她十指打颤，满脑子都是刚才的念头。手机被放到了耳侧。  
“Christine？”  
起初，她连齐整的话都说不出来，手指掩住了眼睛抽抽噎噎，不想再去想父亲的尸身会不会就在床下。恐怖得过分。  
“Raoul……你能不能……”  
“Christine！宝贝儿？怎么回事？你怎么了！”  
“求你——求你——”她以额抵床呜咽一声。  
“我现在就回头，你还在公寓里吧？别乱走动，好不好，宝贝儿？你说得出话吗？出了什么事你告诉我？”  
她摇摇头，突然害怕起周遭的黑暗，她想去有光的地方——可是只有走道里才有光，那儿靠近爸爸的房间……靠近血迹……和他的“尸体”。  
“没事，没事的。Christine，冷静下来。我就快到了，你锁门了吗？帮我开下门好吗？你能做到吗？或者……Christine，到底怎么了？你说呀！还有别人在你周围吗？”  
对——开门，让Raoul进来。她跌跌撞撞跑进客厅，伸手取下门栓。接着又跑了回去。她怕凶手会伺机等在门口，等她开门——好进来连她一块儿杀了。她双手战栗，从桌上摸下了十字架项链攥紧，紧得几乎嵌入了她的肌肤。  
“Christine？”Raoul的声音再次传来，“别叫我悬着心了，宝贝儿！别乱动，和我说话。我再过几条街就到了。”  
她想爬进柜子里把自己藏起来。为什么会有人这么做？这么对她爸爸？他们一辈子也没招惹过谁！某个恶徒闯进她家然后……然后……  
她还想着明天晚上给爸爸一个惊喜，给他做一顿别致的晚餐。一想到这个，她哭得更厉害了。为什么会发生这种事？她现在可怎么办好？没了父亲，没了Pappa。一直以来他都陪着她，爱她胜过世上所有的人。还有——最后和他分别时她尽说的是伤人的话！她怎么就答应了会去那个要命的派对了呢？如果她没去的话……说不定就能救下他了，说不定他本可以逃走的！Christine喘不过气来，她的肺一下子像是没法儿吸气了。  
“Christine？Christine!”  
一双手臂抱住了她，她立刻认出了这气息和感觉。她抓住了Raoul抱了回去。她甚至都没听见他进来的声音。  
“怎么了？”他很是严肃。“告诉我到底怎么了，Christine，不然我没法帮你。”  
她颤抖地指着过道，于是他顺着看过去。  
“我什么都没看见。”他说。  
“Pappa,”她轻声道，“求你了，是Pappa。”  
一片死寂，他走进了Gustave的卧室。“这是……？”她想他大概是看到血迹了。“噢，天呐。”他回到Christine房间时，一只手拿着手机正凑近耳朵，空出的手抱住了她。  
“是的，”他快速地讲着，“我在我女朋友的家里——是我把她送回来的。她进去的时候她父亲本该已经到家了，但是他不在。屋子里全被弄乱了，地上看上去还有血迹。嗯，不、不是我自己这么觉得。呃——呃，不，她情况没问题，不过受到了很大的惊吓。不，我状况安好。她发现后几分钟给我打了电话。是的，Gustave Daae。我现在在Hillsaid小区的东部——公寓号是5c。是的，请尽快来吧。好。”他把手机放回口袋，双臂抱住了Christine。她挨着Raoul的脖子哭起来。  
“没事的，”他喃喃道，“没事的，不会出事的。”  
“他——他——是不是？”她断断续续找着字眼。  
“什么？他怎么了，Christine？”  
“在下面——在床下面？”她哭得岔了气。  
他一二间没说话，没弄清楚她的意思，但是还是继续说了。“床下没别的，除了几个箱子。有什么要紧的吗？”  
她松了口气，紧接着更害怕了。他没死——至少是没在床下。那么更多的忧虑来了。他在哪儿？谁把他带走的？他们到底要干什么？  
“什么——这是什么？”他掰开Christine紧握的拳头，她听见了却没反应过来要松手。“噢，Christine。”他知道这条项链的意义，小心翼翼帮她理好。她依旧在哭，颤抖的双手接着十字挂坠。  
“来。”Raoul走开一会儿接来了一杯水，“宝贝儿，喝水。”  
她接过水，Raoul扶着杯子好让她喝下去。咽下水，她的胃里一阵痉挛，霎时她想起了各种味道，鱼肉，油腻腻的汉堡里的洋葱起司，还有——都叫她的胃难受地抽搐起来。她呜咽着想走开，Raoul帮了她一把，总算是在吐出来之前赶到了洗手间。  
她吐了个底朝天，Raoul帮她把头发理在脑后，揉着她的背。吐到什么也吐不出来，她精疲力竭倒在地板上，再也没有哭的气力。Raoul又递过来水。  
“漱漱口，”他说，“感觉会好一点。”  
她正漱口着，传来一阵敲门声。Raoul确认完她没什么大碍才去应门。她挨着暗色的瓷砖，羞愧不已。她头发一团糟，睡衣又旧又破，从来没这么无能又恶心。来了好几个人，她抬头看去，一个女人蹲下来，眼中掠过一道光。她不舒服地扭开头。  
“小姐？”是个不小岁数的男人的声音，“小姑娘，你听得见我说话吗？”  
她回头看向他。那人先试了试她的脉搏，又探了探她的额头。她不喜欢——不喜欢陌生人碰她。他是谁，这么多人干什么？  
“Raoul……”  
“Christine,我在这儿。”他走回来，和那个男人一起蹲下，牵过她的手摩挲着，“没事的。“  
她听得见洗手间外面他们走来走去的声音，对话，低语，还有轻笑。她想把所有人都赶出去——赶出这间公寓——赶出她家！  
她发觉自己的眼中再次满是泪水，只好凑近自己唯一认识的人。他轻轻把她揽在怀中。她毫无颜面，彻彻底底一塌糊涂，于是放声大哭个够。他紧紧抱着她，还穿着那件带着香水味的礼服。  
她听到Raoul在和谁说话，声音像隔了一道墙般模糊。过了一分钟，他抽开身看着她。  
“你能去前面那个房间吗？”他轻声问道，“要我送你去吗？”  
她的腿连站的力气都没有了，现在要去哪儿只有爬的份儿。听不到回应，他心里明白了，小心搀着她起来。她谁都不想见，脸深深地掩在他的脖子旁边。他的颈动脉规律地跳动着，一切都那么有力稳固。  
他把她放在沙发上，自己也坐到她旁边，紧握住她的手，呢喃着和她说话。她什么都不想听，只是倚着他，眼泪从脸颊滑落滴到身上。  
又有一个男人走过来和Raoul说了几句。他们正等着Christine开口，于是她竭力组织着言语。  
“我爸爸失踪了。”她一开口是抖个不停的瑞典语，“求求你们——求求你们找到他。”  
一阵停顿，Raoul把她拉进了些，“Christine，”他悄声说，用的是法语。Raoul一家都是法国人。Christine的法语也很流理，她的妈妈本来也是法国人。“Christine,你能说英语吗？或者法语也行，我给你翻译，至少是为了我，可以吗？”  
“我只想找我爸爸。”她换成了法语。  
“他们会帮你找到他的，”他说，“放心吧。”  
接着他又问了她几个问题，都是翻译的那个男人的话，她低声简单地回了几句。不，她什么人都没看见。不，她什么都没听见。不，她爸爸什么话都没留下。过了一会儿，她越来越绝望。都是些无关紧要的问题。她甚至想跑到街上大声地叫爸爸回来。  
“好了，他目前要问的就是这些了，”Raoul的法语既低沉又令人安心。“你能和我走吗，Christine，把你留在这儿我不放心。”  
她点点头，于是他扶着她出门，走下楼梯。她太累了，累到不想哭。今晚过猛的情绪耗尽了她所有的精力，她只想睡觉去。  
Raoul搀着她走进车里，系上安全带，把车从这边开出去。她突然发现Raoul是跟着一辆警车在走。  
“怎么回事？”她开始害怕，“Raoul？”  
他牵过她的手，“没事的，放轻松。他们不过是想今晚对你进行监察。你呆在医院就好了。”  
“我没病！”她大叫道，“我不去，我没病！”医院的路是逝者前行的道路——她现在不会死的！不是么？  
“我知道，Christine,你冷静点好不好。你不过是受到了惊吓，他们也是想确认你确实安然无恙。只是一晚上而已——你只有今晚是呆在医院的，我保证，好不好？”  
“我没病，”她嘶哑着喘息重复道，“我只要我爸爸。”

Christine被一阵机器尖鸣惊醒。一二间她惊慌不已，不知道自己身在何处。她渐渐想起来了，于是闭上眼睛，不愿出声。这张床——折叠床——她躺着很是僵硬，毯子闻起来冰冷冰凉的，说得好像毯子有自己的意识似的……可就是这样。她想把这些东西都从身上掀开，但是她又很冷，只好盖着。  
Raoul把她送到了医院，两个护士把她身上的旧睡衣脱下时他不得不回避。她们帮她穿上了那件难看的病号服，上面点缀着一点儿碎花，挂在她身上像一顶帐篷。她躺下后连接了好几台仪器。护士们在那些看起来很正式的文件夹上写来写去，接着告诉她如有必要按哪个键。她们微笑着走开，Raoul这才进来。他一直陪着她，直到她坠入疲倦的深渊。她看向他之前坐着的椅子，现在已经是空着的了。她心里稍稍有些失落。他一定是到了上班的点了。她不知道现在几点，但是阳光从单面的大窗户落入，盈满了整个房间，窗帘薄得很，根本挡不住阳光。  
昨晚的一切全在她脑子里打转，她捂住了额头，有一点儿眩晕。回到家……爸爸的卧室一片狼藉……她像是哭上了好几天，眼睛又肿又沉。她口干舌燥，伸手去拿床边塑料桌子上的水杯。她的手抖得厉害，杯子才拿起来就落在了地上，洒了一地的水。  
她喘了口气，栽倒在薄薄的枕头上，尽量不哭。怎么连杯水都拿不起来！  
门忽然打开，Raoul走了进来，他身上背着一只旅行背包，一手是棕色的纸袋，一手是一杯咖啡。  
“噢！”他朝她笑了，“我还想趁你没醒就赶回来呢，感觉还好吗？”  
“我把水洒了。”她闷闷说道，用的是英语。  
他笑得开心了些，“终于又变成三种语言都会说了。”他说，“别担心水的事了，Christine，没大碍的。”他走进后把包放在地上，才坐在原来一直坐着的椅子上。  
“你要去哪儿？”她不想让自己听起来很害怕。他怎么就要走了呢？  
“什么——等等？你说什么？我才来啊，我哪儿也不去。”他把纸袋放在了塑料桌上，刚巧是原来杯子的位置。  
“你背着包呢。”  
“哦，都是你的东西。”他说着用鞋推了推包，“我回了一趟公寓，给你收拾了些衣服。虽然你穿着病服也一样漂亮，但是穿着平常的衣服一定更漂亮。”  
她扯出一个笑，Raoul总是知道怎么逗她开心。  
“谢谢。”  
“这算什么。”他打开纸袋。“还有早餐。吃医院配的东西可不会合胃口，简直会要命的。”他拿出了一小杯果汁，苹果，还有起司面包圈，他微笑着都放好了。  
“哇哦，谢谢。”她又道了谢，急急喝下了果汁后小口咬着面包圈。Raoul喝着自己的咖啡。她注意到Raoul还穿着昨晚的衣服，除了裤子和衬衣别的都脱掉了。衣服都皱巴巴的，他的脸上有一点儿胡茬，眼下的黑眼圈也淡淡的，但是他看着她的时候，眼中只有善意和真情，她羞愧至极，Raoul对她太好了——好过头了。她从来都不曾配得上他。  
她吃了半个面包圈，咬了一两口苹果后把东西都放在了一边，她有一点儿不太舒服，可不想在他面前再吐出来。她越想越脸红，在他看来自己一定很可怜无能吧。  
“我和医生说过了，”Raoul看她不打算再动苹果后把剩下的吃了，“他说再检查一两个小时，你就可以走了。签上几个字什么的，就行了，我也和警察联系过了，他们说还在找DNA证据还有指纹……他们很努力，但是目前还没有进展。但是我想事情会很快解决的，到时候就能找到你父亲了。”他揉了揉她的手臂。  
Christine点点头，盯着浆过的毯子。父亲——Pappa……失踪了。这件事现在比昨晚更真实了。他真的不见了，并不是什么阴差阳错，他不是随便出门什么的，他是失踪了，而她既不知道原因也不知道父亲在哪儿。  
Raoul试着和她说话，但是她要么是点点头，要么是用简单的几个词回话。她只是……她不想干什么。连说话也不想。她想要爸爸回来，为了她的一切。  
护士们回来帮她换回平时的衣服时Raoul走开了。Christine看到包里几套干净的内衣时有点儿脸红。  
穿完衣服后，Raoul帮她看了下文件，确认可以签字她才签，接着他挽着她的腰走出医院。那辆干净无瑕的宝马正等着他们，她进去时松了口气，总算是个熟悉的地方。  
行驶途中，她倚着窗玻璃，看向外面的一切明媚。人们享受着他们的周六下午。天气暖和得不寻常，有人骑车，有人慢跑，妈妈带着小宝宝，带着小孩子……她心里很难受。真美啊，她和爸爸本该去公园唱歌的……大家都出来了，都能听见的。  
车开着开着，她注意到周围不对。  
“这是去哪儿？”她问道，“这不是回我家的路。”  
“不是——我们不去那儿了，”Raoul安慰地拍拍她的腿，“我想可能和我呆一会儿对你而言最好，如果你觉得可以的话。我的意思是，你不能再回那间公寓了，我不想让你单独留在那儿。那一片……对年轻女性来说算不上安全。”  
“那要是我爸爸回来了呢？”她知道自己的声音变得刺耳起来，“他要是回来的话，我肯定得呆在那儿的！”  
“要是他回来了，警方会立即打电话过来的。到时候，我无论如何都会送你过去，行吗？”  
她逼着自己深吸一口气，他说得对。她不能独自呆在原来的公寓里了，特别是在发生了这种事后。要是……那些人回来怎么办？她打了个哆嗦。要说和谁呆在一起，只能是Raoul。  
他拿着她的包，牵着她进了自己的公寓。这是一片很不错的住宅区，配着真正的门卫。儿童禁止入内，这一带很安静，Christine晚上和他看电影或者聊天时一直很舒服。但是，每次走进他优雅宽敞的家中，她仍旧不减惊讶。他带她去了客房（以前他好几次提议把这间房准备给她过夜，但是她一次也没答应过），又把包放在了床边。  
“收拾东西，放衣服什么的，都随意。我一般不来这个房间，所以现在这就是你的房间了。别拘束，真的。不过这间没有配浴室，不好意思。不过穿过客厅，右边就是的。那……你现在想吃什么？你饿不饿？”  
她摇摇头，环顾这间没人气儿的房间。床板板正正，似乎从来没人在上面睡过觉。床罩是深灰和白色交错，和枕头相配。家具是漂亮的乌木做的，地毯舒软，墙上挂着一副无趣的抽象画。空荡荡的梳妆台上有一面镜子。一点也不像家——不过Raoul都几乎不进这间客房，自然如此。  
“呃，要是饿了你就告诉我。我虽然厨艺不怎么样，但是肯定能叫你大开眼界。”他想逗逗她，却发现她还是阴沉沉的，自己也低落下来，“Christine,发生这样的事，对不起。”他抱紧了她，“我保证警察一定能找到他的，我保证。”  
深夜时分，Raoul在自己的卧室安然入睡，Christine盯着空白的屋顶，眼泪滑落掉进耳廓。Raoul一直没骗过她——一直如此。他说他们会找到他的。会的。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天清早，Christine打定主意，蹑手蹑脚走进Raoul的卧室。她看见周围有不少装裱好的照片：有些是他一家，有些是他和他的朋友，有一张是他和他妈妈在大学毕业典礼上拍的……还有很多她的照片，叫她不大自在。照片上的她稀松平常，有的大笑，有的扮鬼脸，还有吃冰淇淋的。她之前以为他给她拍照纯粹就是拍着玩儿，根本没想到他会真的把这些照片存好。有几张照片是他们两个一起拍的……有一张是他们在接吻，是几周前在照片亭拍的。想来心中便会一动，她从来没那么开心过。  
他的卧室更大些，也更华丽。显然这间卧室的主人是位未婚男士，地板上和床尾都有几件衣服，书随手乱放，桌上散乱着纸张。浴室的门没关，瓷砖台上还搭着几条毛巾。  
他手臂掩住了脸，睡得很是安稳。Christine发现他睡觉时没穿衬衣，稍稍脸红了些。他的胸膛挺……不错的。  
“嗯……Raoul？”她蹲下轻轻叫了一声，“Raoul？”  
他有点儿恼，呼噜了一声翻了个身。Christine戳了戳他赤裸的背。  
“Raoul，”她轻声叫道。  
他又支吾了一下，这次把蓝色的毯子直接拉起盖过肩头。她揉了揉眼睛，又把头发理到肩后，深吸一口气，不肯就此作罢。  
“Raoul，醒一醒。”她晃了晃他的肩。  
“干什……？”他迷瞪着睁开眼睛，左右张望着，看见了Christine,又眨了好几次眼，总算把自己弄醒了。看着他迷迷糊糊理着头发的样儿，Christine有点儿不好意思。  
“Christine，”他支吾了一下，“怎么了？”  
她点点头，“今天是礼拜天。”  
“我知道啊，”他坐起身打了个哈欠，揉了揉自己的脸。  
“我今天要去做礼拜，”她说，“你之前给我收拾衣服，没把我的长裙短裙那些的收进去。”她紧抿双唇，向地上看去，“我是没办法才麻烦你的，但是我现在没钱去搭公交也没能穿着去的衣服。”  
他稍稍皱了皱眉，“宝贝儿，你昨天才从医院出来，真的今天就要去教堂吗？”  
“礼拜天，”她重复了一遍，“要做礼拜。”  
她和爸爸每个礼拜天都会去教堂做礼拜，一向如此。也许……今天也去的话说不定……  
Raoul叹了口气，终于还是下了床，“好吧，我送你去教堂。”  
Christine在客房等着，有点儿尴尬，Raoul还在洗漱收拾。她不大好意思对着他的冰箱碗橱翻箱倒柜，是Raoul给她做了早餐。正吃着，他开口道，  
“我邻居和你身形差不多，她人挺好的。你介不介意和她借条裙子？我想着要是现在一直开回你家拿衣服，再去教堂恐怕就赶不上了。”  
于是乎，二十分钟后，Christine身上的是一间简单的黑裙子。她觉着自己看上去是要出席什么葬礼似的。这个念头叫她难受起来。不，才不是什么葬礼。爸爸还活着……不知道在哪儿。Raoul穿着衬衫和深色的宽黑裤，带着她走到车里。  
路上她轻轻道了句谢。  
“谢谢你。”  
“没事儿，”他说，“你真厉害，没多久就能出门做礼拜了，很坚强。”  
不——她才没什么可称道的。思绪和肚肠都狠狠地拧在一起，她甚至想从车里跳出去，一直跑下去——直到到找到爸爸才停下。爸爸不知知道在哪里，可是爸爸是爱她的，他一定会想方设法回来的。  
礼拜要过几分钟才开始，Christine走进去时有一二间的犹豫。一直以来和她一起做礼拜的都是爸爸，而不是身边这个人。她用圣水画了十字，Raoul也跟着她照做了。  
她坐在长椅上听着布道，紧握住十字项链，低下头忍住泪水。  
上帝啊……求你，我一直都遵从您的教诲和指引行事。请让Pappa安全地回到我身边吧，让他回来吧。我真的很怕，求你……  
Raoul静静地坐在她身边，揽过了她的肩膀。按规矩他跟着下跪站起祈祷吟唱，甚至跟着Christine后面取用了圣餐。回到座位上，Christine跪下掩住了自己的脸。  
求你了，求你了，求你了，上帝啊。我不知道，不知道你为什么要这样对我，求你，如果我有什么劣迹，我都忏悔。我愿意做一切事，请你把爸爸带回我身边吧。  
眼泪止不住流下，Christine来不及都擦去，脸上的的妆容也跟着花了，指尖沾上了黑色。过一会儿，Raoul也在她身边跪下。  
“你还好吧？”他悄声耳语，“要是坚持不下去，咱们就走。”  
她摇摇头，得完成整个仪式。可是，当圣餐结束后，她一点儿也不想站起来唱歌，一点儿也不想。她仍旧跪着，一直流泪，Raoul环过她的腰温柔地把她扶起来。  
“走吧。”  
这次她没再异议，任由Raoul把自己拽起来带出了教堂。  
回到了Raoul家，她直接去了客卧，把裙子拉扯下来扔在了地上，再也不想看见它。她换上了自己的旧衣服，把自己埋进被子里哭。爸爸不在身边，整个礼拜简直就是刑罚。爸爸一直很虔诚，这一点也影响了她。怎么可以不带上爸爸独自去做礼拜。正因为爸爸在身边，每次的礼拜才那么特别。她想念耳畔爸爸的歌声，想念他念句词时别扭的英语，想念他在自己身边的温暖。他不在，礼拜也变得不对劲。  
Raoul竭力安慰她，可是过了好一会儿他也明白了，她只想自己好好哭一场。于是坐在床边，伸手搭在她身上。Christine觉得自己无能又恶心——更叫她难受了。  
最终，她疲累得只能抽抽噎噎，眼泪时不时滑落到床单上。  
“有什么事，你就跟我说。”Raoul轻声说道，吻了一下她的面颊才走开。  
下午，Christine缩在沙发上，呆楞楞盯着电视，她这一整天都在看动物纪录片。这会儿正在放猎豹追羚羊。  
“猎豹的时速可达60-70公里，是世界上速度最快的陆地哺乳动物。”  
门打开的时候，她冲着电视机眨了眨眼。  
“嘿，”Raoul说着朝她走去。他把包放在沙发上坐下，接着扶起Christine的腿搁在自己腿上。“还好吧？”  
她没吱声，电视上的大猫扑向了猎物，猎豹的牙齿咬进了它的身体。  
Raoul早上去上班的时候很是抱歉。他说如果想让他陪着的话，就再请一天假。但是Christine让他去上班。他教了下她怎么用遥控器。告诉她想吃什么都随意，又确认了一遍她能打通自己办公室的电话，吻了她之后才走。Christine在柜子里找到了一条多出来的毯子，黑色的，带着股霉味儿。她坐在沙发上按了几个键，不知道菜单上的键怎么按才好，然后就对着这个台一直看下去了。躺在这里，一动也没动过。身处沉闷的声响反而平静下来，好让她的心思……到处乱晃。  
“你知道河马是在水里出生的吗？”  
“不知道，”他说，“纪录片讲了河马？”  
她点点头，屏幕上的猎豹开始享用，很恶心。她盯着看下去。  
然后她接着说，“很多河马聚在一起叫一群，和鱼用的是一个词，大概因为它们都在水中生活吧。”  
“大概吧。”接着是好几分钟的沉默，他开口道，“今天，还有别的什么事吗？”  
“看了好多动物。狼真大啊，我从来没想过原来狼那么大，还有小狼，特别可爱。”节目插入了一则动物保护基地的广告，悲沉的背景音乐，还有睁大眼睛的幼崽，可人的猫猫。  
又陷入了沉寂，还是Raoul说话了，“今天吃东西了吗？”  
她耸耸肩。  
“我明天去联系警察，看看有没有什么发现。”  
“好。”她应了一下。Raoul拿起遥控器，问她想不想看新闻，她依旧耸了耸肩。电视上人们正在谈论一则几天前夜晚发生的一则骇人谋杀案，这件案子叫警方彻彻底底束手无策——没有关于她爸爸的新闻。当然没有，这个城市里每天都会有人失踪的。  
Raoul逼着她吃下了一份三明治才放她回去睡觉。  
第二天早上醒来，她心里有了主意。像是脑海中突然亮起一盏电灯泡那样——被昨天看见的谋杀案新闻点亮的。她入睡时就想着这件事了。于是从床上跳下来立即去洗漱。  
Raoul见她走进厨房，报之微笑，递过去吐司和麦片。  
“今天好点了？”他坐在她的对面，着装正式，已经准备好去上班了。  
Christine点点头，往嘴里送了几勺麦片。墙上光亮的时钟滴答滴走着，冰箱沉闷地运转着，暖气也嗡嗡作响。  
Raoul吃早饭时一直看着手机，时不时点几下。她瞥了好几眼，总算是鼓起勇气。  
“嗯，Raoul？”她终于开口了。  
他放下手机看着她，“嗯？”  
“我在想昨天晚上看见的。呃……这里，被谋杀的人……”  
“呃……嗯……”他有些不明白什么意思，扬起了右眉。  
“有时候，连警察也找不到凶手。”  
“Christine,警察会找到你爸爸的——”  
“不，我不是说这个，”她打断了Raoul的话，不安地搅动着手里的勺子，“呃……我之前听说那些人……被杀的人……是被魅影杀掉的。”  
Raoul的左眉也跟着扬起，“什么？”他倒是笑了，“魅影？Christine，你可别告诉我你还信这回事！”  
她闷闷地盯着自己软烂的麦片粥，“我乱想而已。”  
“不是——，Christine。”他牵过她的手，“对不起，我没想摆出高人一等的姿态。可是——可是那家伙不过是城市里编造的传说而已。警察找不到踪迹，大家就开始胡编乱造起别的。又不是真的，大家自己吓唬自己而已。”  
“是，”她轻声说道，“是啊。”  
是没结束呢。

“不好意思。”  
正擦桌子的女人顿住，看着她。“怎么了？”她皱起眉。“小姑娘，你有身份证的吧？”  
“我……我……”  
她不想结结巴巴害怕个不停，但是怕什么什么来。和Raoul聊天没几天，她就一直在街市里到处走动。到咖啡馆，到酒吧，到各种店铺里，问店主有没有见过她父亲。基本都是摇头回应，好心点儿的会说帮她留个心眼儿。  
爸爸就在这个城市的某个角落，这叫她在Raoul的公寓里越来越呆不下去。Raoul前脚上班，她后脚就出门，赶在他回来之前回去。Raoul十有八九不会同意她一个人上街的——更何况她去的地方可……算不上多安全。  
“小丫头，有事吗？”  
Christine吓了一跳，她一紧张就会拽自己的发卷儿，接着轻轻摸了一下脖子上的项链。  
“我在找我父亲，”她低声说着，双目盯着地板，“他……差不多失踪一周了。我想着……如果你们见过……或者听说了……可能……”她紧张地看了眼旁边那个丰满的女人。  
她摇摇头，“对不起，小甜心，什么都没见到。你报警了吗？警察大概帮得上忙。”  
Christine点点头，就快哭了。“嗯，警察……警察说他们一定会找的……可是我也想自己找找……”  
吧台旁的一个客人突然放声大笑。那老家伙是个邋里邋遢的男人，会在下午四点钟跑到酒吧喝酒的那种。  
“我看你明白，警察根本帮不了你，是不是？”他一边笑一边粗声粗气地说，“那些条子……我可不觉得他们顶用。”  
Christine有点儿发抖，霎那间心都快碎了。  
“Dora,你看看她这样儿！”那个男人说，“就快哭出来了！”  
“人家爸爸失踪了，傻X！”女人打断了他的话，“小甜心，别理他，警察会帮你的。”  
男人倒是开心得很，拍了一下自己的膝盖。“不——‘廷’我说，小姑娘。要想找你爸爸，除了找警察，你还得找一个人……大家都不知道他是谁……”  
女人——Dora——瞪了他一眼，“Lou,别乱编笨得要死的故事骗人家了。”  
“才‘卜’是故事，都是真的！”Lou不肯罢休，一巴掌拍在了柜台上。“过来，小姑娘，听我说。”  
一想到可以找到爸爸，Christine走了过去，坐在那男人旁边，睁大了眼睛听他说话。  
“凑近点儿，我‘笨’来是不会说的，可是你跑进来这副伤心样儿，连我看了都难受，干脆告诉你好了。”他把椅子搬得更近了。“这儿，镇上，有个怪物，我跟你说……”  
“怪物？”Christine悄声说。  
Lou沉着脸点头，“是，怪物。只能这么叫它。到处给别人干见不得人的活儿的家伙，懂我的意思吗，小丫头？”  
“等等，”她说，“是——是……魅影吗？”  
男人立刻点了头。“我们特意给他起的名儿！谁知道他有没有真名……谁知道他到底是不是人……做别人都不愿意接的活儿。你懂的——把人弄出来，灭掉。”  
“我——我不是要杀我父亲！”她抽噎起来，“不是！”  
“小姑娘，现在别哭，听我说。”Lou又大又笨的手重重地拍在她肩上，似乎掌纹里永远地嵌入了尘土和消沉。“听着，这是有次我哥们儿跟我讲的。他发誓这是真的，我那哥们儿，他有个表弟，对吧。他表弟有个朋友，他的朋友——”  
“别吓唬人了，Lou！”Dora打断了，“你就是喝多了！”  
“你能不能闭嘴！”Lou吼道，“你派点用场行不行，厕所脏得跟什么似的，也没见你刷过。”  
Dora哼了一声，仰起头不管，没再出声。  
“管他呢，”Lou回头看Christine。“他表弟的朋友惹上了好些大老板。懂吧，赌钱什么的，欠了一屁股债。听说他就偷了点好东西往外面卖。老板们可不高兴了——发了脾气，就叫来那家伙——之前说的怪物——做了他。明白不？”  
Christine点点头，双目大睁。  
“他知道那家伙要来了——别管怎么知道的，就躲起来了。躲进了最深最暗的犄角旮旯里，就躲在那儿，跟谁都没说过，也不让任何人知道自己在哪儿，毕竟那家伙跟着他呢。想知道接下来的事吗，小丫头？”  
“嗯，请讲讲吧。”Christine说得很快，“然后呢？”  
Lou咧开嘴笑了，“魅影用了两天就逮到他了，两天！那个呆子还以为自己在世上最安全的地方。魅影就在那儿，一直都在他身后。”  
“是……真的吗？”Christine有点儿喘不过气来，“我男朋友说没这回事。”  
“哦，小姑娘，他就是想让你晚上安心而已——谁让你这么小巧可爱呢，可不能让你整晚绷着神经吧。可是魅影真的存在，就像你我一样，都是真的。他有找人的本事。现在就明朗了，我朋友的表弟跟我朋友说的。那家伙一听到魅影来找他的风声就把自己藏在那个房间里了。锁上的紧紧的，一切安全。在大厦的最顶层，总之是躲得很好。不知道魅影怎么做到了，进了大楼，进了房间，杀了他。最得劲儿的是：魅影得和老板们交接，对吧？他就说，‘人已经做掉了’，然后他们就说，‘口说无凭’。魅影让他们自己看，他们只好把门砸开看，那倒霉鬼就在里面，死得透透的，挂在一根儿绳子上。可门是从里面反锁死的。”  
Lou靠后坐好，讲完了整件事，心满意足得很。Christine的心跳得很快，她眨了好几次眼。怪物——魅影——一天就找到了那个人……在世界上最隐秘的地方。  
“所以，要找你爸爸，大概魅影能帮得上忙吧。”Lou讲完了故事，口渴得厉害，一口气灌下了一杯啤酒。“凭他几天就找到了。不过不是免费。他做这些来赚钱，知道吧。交易公道，什么都做。找你爸爸对他来说可不是难事。”  
Christine心里燃起了希望，几乎感激涕零。  
“去——去哪里找他? ”Christine挣命似的问。  
“他可不好找，太狡猾了。”Lou兴致勃勃继续东拉西扯。“没人知道他住在哪儿——鬼知道他到底有没有住的地方。你只能在外面找他——适当的时间，适当的地点。小丫头，我告诉你，今晚深夜，去切斯特菲尔德大街上的酒吧，认识那儿吗？肯定有人帮得上你的忙的。”  
Christine从椅子上猛地站起，“谢谢，”她几乎喘不过气来，“谢谢，谢谢……”  
Lou咧着嘴笑了，点上了一支烟，“小甜心，祝你好运。”  
Christine从这间阴冷灰暗的酒吧冲出来，天气明朗得不像话。  
她会找到爸爸的。


	5. Chapter 5

她一进门就被Raoul拦个正着。  
“你跑到哪儿去了？”他有点儿过激，“几个小时都没找到你人！”  
她抬头盯着他，还有点儿打颤，手上攥着纸袋子。  
“我——我……就出去走走。”她递过去袋子，“还买了晚饭。”  
“啊？”他生气了，“那你怎么不接我电话？Christine,我快担心死了！”  
“我没事，”她声音有点儿发抖。“对不起——对不起。”  
他重重地叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸，倾身把她拥入怀中，下巴倚在她的头上。  
“以后不要再这样了。”他说，“你都想不到我有多着急，差点就去报警了。以后接电话——或者给我发消息——哪怕给我留个纸条也行……”  
“对不起，”她倚着他重复道歉。纸包被挤得皱巴巴的，他把袋子拿开了，勉强笑了一下后轻吻了她。  
“你真的没事吗？脸色有一点儿发白。”  
她点点头。“我没事。现在能……吃饭吗？好饿。”  
其实她的肠胃扭作一团，根本没胃口。但是她不想Raoul继续追问下去。他们很安静，Christine机械地嚼着自己的三明治，既不在意口感也不在意味道。吃东西不过是掩饰而已，今晚发生的一切才是叫她心神不宁的原因。  
她按照那个男人的说法找到了酒吧——既难看氛围又差劲，音乐放得震天响，狂笑的声音从门窗缝儿中四处乱窜。她穿得很简单朴素，不想招惹来什么目光，还好这儿的门口没人检查身份证，好像这地方的店家根本不在意招待没岁数的她究竟合不合法。  
一心念着父亲，她深吸一口气走进去，差点没喘过气来。这儿的气息混杂得很，廉价的香水味和烟草酒精灰尘，还有难闻的人味缠在一块儿。她皱着眉捂住口，四处都是人，在座位上喝酒的，绿桌子上打台球的，和着重金属乐跳舞跳得很有……暗示性的。全塞进了她的耳朵。她永远适应不了这种场合。  
沿着人群边沿，她挤到吧台角落里的凳子上坐下，双手掩住双目，沉了沉气好定下心来。最差的情况不过是谁都不知道魅影的踪迹——不过如此，她跟自己这么说了好几遍。  
“你是点一杯还是怎么着？”  
她抬头看见酒保冲她没好气地笑，他的大肚子都快顶到台子上了。  
“哦，嗯，”她有点儿喘不上气，觉得这样又显得很拙，于是清了清嗓子。“呃……那个，能麻烦给我来杯冰水吗？”  
“什么？”音乐太响了，他压根就没听见。  
“来杯水！”她直接大声说，眼看着酒保的脸色就难看下来。  
“你以为自个儿来是拿人开心的还是想干嘛？”他低吼了一声。  
“没——我没有！”她紧张地把脸旁的发卷儿都拨开，“我——我现在很渴，一会儿再点别的，请谅解。”  
他死盯着她，像是要看出别的意思来。  
“Ed,给她来杯水，”她身边多了一个人，是才挤过来的。  
酒保翻了个白眼儿，重重地叹了口气，大肚子跟着一起一伏。接着才转身抓了个不干不净的杯子，从水龙头那儿接满，挪给了Christine。  
“谢谢。”Christine紧攥着杯子。他咧嘴一笑，露出一口黑黄的牙，大概是缘于多年的抽烟，嚼糖，还有饮酒。  
“别客气，”他凑得更近了，“我叫Joe。”  
“我叫Christine,”她下意识这么说了——心中立刻后悔起来，真该编个假名的。  
“以前没见过你，”他说，“到这儿来等人的？”  
她摇摇头“算不上。”  
“噢，那好。”他块头很大，格子衫紧包着他的宽肩头，还有几枚扣子松开了，她都能看见他胸膛上黑毛。他脸上布着黑胡渣，双手又大又毛，眼睛也是黑色的。总之，Christine觉得他像个壮实的伐木工。  
“嗯，”她一时不知道说什么好，啜了啜水，味道叫她好一阵咳嗽，而那个男人——Joe——则大笑起来。  
“咳，啤酒总比喂牲口的水来得好，”他说，“来一杯吧，Christine。”  
旁边的一个女人大笑起来，声音尖刺得Christine脑瓜直疼。重金属乐叫她浑身难受，吼着说话也听不见。她想出去，回Raoul的公寓，那儿既安全又安静。  
“其实，我是在等人。”她吼着说话。  
“噢。”他整个人都失望了，起身要走，但是她拽住了他的法兰绒衣袖。  
“请等一下——我——我想问下能不能麻烦你帮我找下他？”她很是犹豫，拿魅影说事。估计那人会笑话她——Raoul就这么笑她的。能帮上她的人可能今晚都不在这儿。  
他撇开手臂，但是没有走开，“行，”他叽咕了一下，“找谁？”  
“呃……”她吞吞吐吐四处张望，好像能瞧见魅影似的，接着她凑近了，不想让别人听见，“有人告诉我到这来打听……呃……魅影……”  
Joe没有笑，他粗实的眉毛扬起又压下，“魅影？丫头，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“知道……”她犹豫起来，“我……我找他有事，有人告诉我上这儿来……”  
“听着，”他语速很快，“你看上去是个好女孩，你根本就不知道自己在打听什么。你也不会想着去和魅影打交道的。”  
“我就是要找他！”她很急切，“求你——求你了。我没别的办法了。”这话听起来很夸大其辞，但是她知道事实就是如此，昨天Raoul跟她说，警察依旧没有发现。Christine知道，如果失踪时间过长，很有可能就判为死亡了，搜查就会结束。不能这样下去。  
“你乱说什么？”他打断了Christine，“要杀谁？谁？你男朋友吗？”  
“不是！”她说，“我只是想请他找个人——有人失踪了。”  
Joe上下打量着她，眉毛紧拧，满是怀疑——都快拧到一块儿去了，叫他整个人看上去更愣了——像个粗蛮伐木工。  
“求求你，”她说了实情，“是请他找我爸爸。求求你，求求你帮我吧。十天前我爸爸被人带走了。我要找他，他对我来说真的很重要。我就这么一个亲人了，求求你了。”  
Joe算是服了，举起双手，“行，别冲我哭出来就行。”他气哼哼的，“我知道了。可是，小姑娘，既然你来找魅影，那也就是真的走投无路了。干嘛不去找警察呢……”  
“没用，他们一点儿也指望不上！”她说，“他失踪的天数越来越多……我就是怕……”她说不下去了。  
Joe不安生地挠了挠他的刺儿头，“行”他说，“行，丫头。我就帮你这个忙，可是到时候魅影把你怎么着了可怨不得我，我丑话说在前头。”  
Christine即刻点了点头，心中燃起了希望，又进一步了。  
“在这儿别动。”他留下一句后起身，挤开拥挤的人群。Christine尴尬地坐着，盯着刮花的吧台看，好些人刻下了他们的名字首字母，A.S. H.G. B.P。她胡乱想着这些都是什么名字，又为什么要花时间在这块木头上刻字。  
口袋里手机震动个不停，她拿出一看，是Raoul，算上这次的，这是第五个未接电话了。他还发了不少消息，问她去哪儿了。  
我很担心，Christine,尽快回话。  
她抿了抿唇，刚要发消息，Joe回来了，还带着另外一个人，两人分别坐在她两旁，Christine觉得自己在这个角落里形同困兽。  
“就，”刚来的那个男人说着吸了口夹着的烟，“Joe说你在找人。”  
Christine点点头，看着他。他和Joe刚好相反，长头发油拉拉的扎在脑后，脸剃得精光，又高又瘦……随便穿了条牛仔裤，跟上身的夹克衫一点都不搭。  
他把吸进去的烟喷到了Christine脸上，叫她好一阵强忍咳嗽。  
男人咧着嘴大笑，如同一条阴毒的蛇，“你看起来是个正经好姑娘，就帮你好了。魅影和我有几桩……生意，几天后他要来和我谈谈。”  
“来哪儿？”她的心快跳到嗓子眼儿了。  
“就离这里几条街的昃臣街，周二晚上。”  
“几点？”  
男人耸耸肩，又吸了口烟，从鼻子里呼出，正品着烟的滋味。“他从来不说具体的时间，就神出鬼没的——毕竟是幽灵，我发誓，那玩意儿根本就不是人，我亲眼看见的，我发誓。不然大家也不会专找他做事了。他全盘接下，从来都不在乎，而且一直没被逮着过。他是个怪物——肯定是从地狱里爬出来的。”  
Christine打了个寒颤，叫男人看着发笑。  
“你怕才是应该的，”他说，“真打定主意了？”  
“我……我没有别的选择了，”她轻声说给自己听，“只能这样了。”  
“好，管他呢，你自己的事自己管。”说着Joe也跟着点头，“多带钱，让他满意……其实你用别的交易别的也行。”他不怀好意地打量着Christine,让她很是脸红。  
他看见她脸红，满足得很，站起来伸了个懒腰，“玩得开心。”Joe拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢谢了，哥们儿。”然后又坐在了Christine身边。  
Christine心中掠过一串心思——希望，欢欣，惊恐，阴郁……她不知道自己到底是个什么心思。  
“好了，这下什么都打听完了。”Joe的膝盖抵上了Christine的腿。她往旁边挪了挪。  
“嗯，谢谢你，我……我得走了。”  
“什么？”他神色一沉。“这不才来吗！我可是告诉你消息了……总不能什么回报都没有吧？来啊，宝贝儿，我车就停在外面……“他的手往Christine的腿上伸，叫Christine害怕地离得更远了，于是他的脸色更难看了。  
“别装斯文了，”他恼了，“你来了之后，水是我让人接的，消息是我找人告诉你的——而且还是个难打听的消息，我帮了这么大的忙，这点儿回报都没有的？”他的手重新往Christine腿间摸去。  
“少碰我！”Christine差不多是把他推开了，她从吧台跳开，差点儿摔倒，一路挤过人群，眼中满是泪水也看不清，有人在喊她，但是她什么也管不上，夺门而去，冷冽的夜风迎面而来。她拼命地跑，头也不回。她要跑得远远的——离这里很远很远。  
大概跑到几个街区外，她搭上去Raoul的公寓的公交，竭力把自己的心思都打点好。不能让Raoul知道，永远不能。公交上她总算是平静下来，熟悉的颠颠簸簸和暖气叫她不由得平和了，她倚着窗，看着外面匆匆过后的街道把呼吸缓下来，心跳也跟着慢了。她上车的时候往后看了看，并没有人跟着她，显然她还没到让Joe咬着不放的地步，总算是松了口气。  
回公寓之前她到附近的熟食店买了点三明治，不然不好说为什么出去。今晚发生的事情挺多，她精疲力竭。  
后来他们一起看了部电影，叫她放松了不少。她倚着Raoul，感知着他的心跳。晚风把之前她发间沾上的烟酒气都吹去了，饭后她也换上了睡衣，把原来的衣服丢到看不见的地方。  
Raoul无心地玩着她的发卷儿，拉拉动动的，她靠着他温暖的身体，听他讲上班的事情，讲那些同事和他讲的笑话，还有要解决的任务等等，都是寻常事。真难以想象，几小时前她还在和别人打听魅影……并对此坚信不疑，她没有办法。她要在合适的时间到那条街上去，她必须试一试。  
她尽力不去想几天后的事情，她根本不知道魅影为何，也不知道他以前有没有帮着找人。他以前要找的人自然都是要杀掉的。可是如果她说，无论如何也要留住他的命行不行得通呢，一定可以的吧？不过是少做最后一步而已，价格还是一样的。  
说到价格，她也不知道得出多少钱。这种事情总不能上大街上去问。她只能把所有钱拿出来，但愿够。爸爸没有多少存款，他的薪水不是很高，大部分都花在日用品和食品支出上了。她也不能问Raoul拿钱。最后只能把银行里的都取出来，祈祷数目足够。原来她住的公寓的租金还得交。如果真的找到了爸爸，那他们还得先回那儿去，租金是得交的。  
还有Raoul，他很担心她，她心里知道他不会让她一声不吭离开这儿的。对此她很感激，但是现状也很难堪。他现在午休的时候给她打电话，好查明、确定她“没事儿”，她一直都说自己没事，他也告诉她有什么需要的就来找他。  
他真的很好，可是她不想依靠他的施舍和怜悯过日子，所有的东西都是他买的，所有的账单都是他付的。每当他准备好饭菜或者是买了日用品回来的时候，她都羞愧难当。她和自己说这不过是几天的事情。等找到爸爸了，这种事就不会继续下去了。她会找到工作的，她和爸爸的日子也会慢慢好起来的。  
出门的计划已然成形，是一个很拙略的谎言——但是她也想不出更好的了。出去的前一天晚上，他们正吃晚餐，她很是紧张。  
“你猜怎么着？”  
“怎么？”他不再吃意面，看向Christine。  
“我高中的一个朋友今天早上打电话给我，她明天来这里参加一场集会，还想和我一起吃个晚饭。”  
“真的？什么集会？还有这回事吗？”  
“噢——哦，我不知道，我没仔细问。”她真的不想自己脸红，“只是陪陪她而已。反正，我就是想说……呃，嗯，我要和她一起吃个晚饭，然后看个电影什么的，那回来就……比较晚了。”  
“挺好的，”他答应得很轻松，“我还不知道你和高中的朋友还有联系呢。”  
“是啊。”她有点儿逃避重点，“以前是很好的朋友，但是她后来到……别的地方上学去了。”她打算说点俏皮话，“我高中毕业可没多久呢，Raoul……别把我说得好大岁数了似的。”  
他跟上调笑着，“啊，这句话可不助眠。我可才是岁数大的那个，你知道吗，我所有的朋友都可嫉妒我了，有个这么年轻可爱的女朋友……”  
她把餐巾扔了过去，“乱讲，五岁也不是差很大了。”  
还好这个谎没被拆穿，一时间Christine是既轻松又紧张。Raoul自然是没有察觉到什么不对劲的，他还是那个风度翩翩的Raoul,帮她收拾完晚餐的残局，和她聊了聊新开的餐厅，说下次可以去那儿吃饭。然后他开了很多玩笑，基本都是在说她有多年少，自己又是个多幸运的吃嫩草的，叫她又是觉得好笑又是不好意思的。  
他们确立关系的时候，Christine有点儿不太能接受年龄差，她就交过Raoul这么一个男朋友。这件事本身就够奇怪的，她十一岁时见到的那个十六岁的男孩竟然对她有意思。尽管如此，Raoul证明了他是个好男人，从来不自己为是——也不瞎摆年龄架子。到目前为止，唯一叫他们为年龄这事难堪的就是上次在派对上发生的事。即便是Gustave，也很容易就接受了他们的关系，她还以为他会就年龄问题纠缠很久呢。可是当他和Raoul见过面后，他就确信这是该陪着Christine的那个男人。  
夜深了，Raoul的话语叫她心绪飘渺了起来，不再纠缠几天后即将来临的一切。可她入睡后，梦中的依旧是阴影般的人们和从父亲的小提琴上传来的乐章。


	6. Chapter 6

该出发了，Christine的心里慌得不行。  
Raoul已经下班回来了，瘫倒在沙发上看一本一看就很头大的书，讲经济商业……诸如此类的，反正她是不懂。她在洗手间打理完毕，得让自己看上去是个出门的样子——但是她不想穿着高跟鞋去那条街上。得穿双好点的跑鞋……以防万一。平常的牛仔裤和一件被外套掩住的漂亮衬衣，就这些。Raoul出门上班去的时候，她在他的衣柜里东翻西找，颇有些于心不安。终于是找到了一只棒球帽，被她卷起塞进了外套口袋里。  
回到客房披上外套，她紧张地动了动牛仔裤的口袋。Raoul一直都想给她买条漂亮厚实的冬衣，但是她没答应。她不想再占Raoul的好心的便宜了。那一卷钱都在裤子口袋里，她竭力不去想今晚要面对的事。  
“想吃饭不迟到的话，现在就该出门了吧！”Raoul在提醒她。  
明知不可能一拖再拖，她出来了。一定得正好就到预定好的街上。要是晚了，说不定就遇不上他——它……  
“玩的开心，”Raoul朝她一笑，“要是要很晚才能回来，就给我发消息，好吗？”  
她点点头，“好。”不想被发现自己心神不宁，她吻了一下他，匆匆走开。  
真是个凄冷的夜晚，一出门她就打了个颤。她搭上了去预先说好的地方的公交，踉踉跄跄往前门走。Raoul说的没错，谁会大晚上还搭公交，虽然现在也算不上很晚，但是她知道，过不了多久，公交上就都是……很吓人的人了。  
到站，她木木地和司机道了谢走下去。车已经开走了，她提心吊胆打量四周，再也没有回头路了。一定要在这儿等着——一定要等到他。为避免自己的打扮惹眼，她从口袋里掏出Raoul的帽子扣在自己头上，又把长发塞进了领子里，大衣拉链拉到下巴，双手插进口袋，她低头闷走。  
每走一步，Christine的心都跟着越跳越乱，她匆匆走过，少有人和她打照面，即便是他们也没多回头看一眼。她不想分神，一心要找到魅影，尽管自己不愿承认，光这一点就快把她吓得够呛了。Christine不由得想魅影是个什么样子，穿过街道拐过街角，她脑海里闪过了酒吧里的人，还有Joe，大概魅影也是那个调子吧。Christine自己脑补起来，很壮实，笑得不怀好意，一口坏牙，身上说不定还有血腥味和汗味，不肯好好洗澡的那种。她甚至还脑补出一把沾血的短刀，就握在他毛茸茸的手里，等着宰人。  
她打了个颤。  
把衣服裹得更紧，她急急忙忙走过一家喧闹的酒吧，往更窄的路走去——昃臣街。还好街上没什么人，两边都是潮湿肮脏的大楼，路边除了枯死的草木就是污浊斑点。楼上有不少涂鸦，都是些下三流的图案，成帮结派的标识。现在还不算很晚，刚过黄昏，她想尽早赶来，以免碰不到魅影。  
悄无声息的，街上已然空无一人，她挨着一栋楼站在街角，旁边还有只脏兮兮的垃圾桶。Christine决定就在这边等，一整晚都守在这儿。他总会经过这儿的——这条街一共就两个口，连接着两条主干道，简直就像一条隧道，真的很像。她尽量躲在阴影中，拉低帽檐，既要低着头还要看清外面的情况。  
大楼的砖块硌得她后背生疼，但是至少叫她一直维持清醒，已经等了好几个小时了。她全神贯注盯着每一个走进这条街的人，但是大多数都是三五成群的在大笑，根本不可能是她要等的人。一阵凉风袭来，她打了个寒噤，双手塞进了大衣里御寒，祈祷着不会下雪。一直以来都有大冬天在路边过夜结果冻死的人。  
夜色渐浓，她的心也跟着紧张起来。要是他根本就不会来怎么办？要是他早就来了而自己根本就没遇到他怎么办？要是她根本说不上话怎么办？要是她没认出他来怎么办？要是他不想出手怎么办？要是她一走过去就挨了枪子儿怎么办？各种各样的惨状在她脑子里走过场，她只能盯着街上看。越来越黑了，她看了一眼手机，已经快午夜了，手机的光像定位光标照亮了周围。Christine的后背很酸，站在水泥地上这么久了，脚后跟也开始发疼。她难受地动了动身子，给Raoul发了条消息。  
Hey!我挺好的，这会儿在她订的宾馆里——你懂的，女孩子们就喜欢八卦 lol。不用等我回去了。  
几分钟后来了一条回复：告诉我就好。明天早上见，lol，别开心过头就行！  
她把手机塞回口袋，双臂抱在胸前，她的牙齿咯咯打颤，但愿没有感冒。  
终于，万籁俱寂，夜色全黑。像是有一个影子沿着墙边过来了——悄无声息，除了衣物的摩挲声。她的心跳得很快，那影子越走越近，她却看不清轮廓，只是黑色的身形而已。很快，它闪进了一栋楼，Christine的呼吸全乱了。  
她看见的是他——魅影，一定是的。有多少人见了魅影还活着走开的？他的身周带着极具威胁性的压迫感，Christine才发现原来自己的手心在出汗，口中干枯索然，她尽力把自己收拾好，决心在外面等他把里面的事务处理好。但愿他处理完那些事后还有空。她看着空空的街道，想起了爸爸的笑颜，于是一二间又鼓起了勇气。  
越来越冷了。Christine原以为要等上好久才行，但是显然事实并非如此。  
看到那身影再次出现在街上，她的心蹦到了嗓子眼儿。它毫无犹疑，一直沿着这条街走下去，留下身后的影子。没多想，Christine站起身跟上去。  
魅影走得很快，她差点就跟不上了。不过，只要一路跟到他家，总会有机会前去拜访，好好谈一谈接下来的事吧。这种事总比黑灯瞎火地跟踪一个影子来得轻松。  
她很想悄没声地跟上去，但是她只能一路小跑才不会被落下。他走动的样子有点儿奇怪，影子倏忽地就移开了，但是Christine看着影子消失在小巷口，就知道他是转弯了。  
跟了好几分钟，她有点儿喘不上气了，她甚至奢望他家就在附近，这样就不用再一直一直跑下去了。她已经快跟不上了，好几次都是拼命地在跑。  
他转进了一条幽深阴暗的小巷，她趴在墙边探出头去，想看看他有没有回头。然而，巷子里空无一人。紧张得不行，她跑进去左顾右盼，空空如也。跟丢了——她连和魅影说上话的机会都没有了，也找不到爸爸了！惊惧万分，她连连骂自己蠢笨，泪如雨下。她跑到小巷的另一头，但愿魅影会再转过弯来好让她继续跟上。  
才跑到半路上，黑暗中突然伸出一只手。  
Christine根本没反应过来，甚至来不及尖叫，就被一下子摔在了巷子的墙上。粗糙的石头刮过她的后背，一阵辛辣的痛沿着骨架子传遍全身。那只手抓住了她的大衣前襟，直接把她当空半拽了起来，留她双脚扑腾个不停。那人的另一只手掐住了她的下半张脸，纤长有力的手指掐进了她的脸颊。她抬头，只看见两抹熠熠流光的明黄，大惊失色。  
“你一路跟着我干什么？”蛇吐信子一般的声音。  
她胡乱说着话，那些手指头掐得越来越狠。她的牙齿咬上了自己内腮帮子，甜腥味溢了出来。  
“小傻子，说！”魅影讥然一句，“我可没有多少耐心。”  
“求求你——求你，”Christine哭嚎着，掐在她脸上的手叫她根本没法好好说话，但是她不肯就此作罢，“求求你帮我。”  
霎时一片寂静，本来掐住她的手扬起。她一个哆嗦，以为他要抽自己一巴掌，但是那只手只是摘下了她的帽子，拽出了藏起的长卷发。他握着她的头发，只剩下宁静。  
“女人？”黑暗中传来他可怕的声音，那两抹亮晶晶的明黄眯了起来，“你们这种生物，一次又一次证明了自己还真是能堕落到不可想象的深渊。”Christine一下子被松开了，惊呼一声落在地上。她的手肘被撞到了，一阵刺痛传来。她浑身打颤地站起身，看向这片阴影。太黑了，根本就看不清。但是她看得出来，他很高，高得吓人。那两抹明黄原来是他的眼睛。Christine哆嗦个不停，这根本不是人，是怪物——爸爸故事里才会出现的怪物。  
“嗯？”这一个字就满是压迫感和不耐烦。  
仓促之下，她结结巴巴开口了，“很——很抱歉一直跟着你……先生，”（这个称呼她心里觉得很糟），“可是我想请你帮我。”  
“是啊，这个你已经说过了——可怜巴巴地说过了。然后呢？”  
一阵羞红染上了她的面颊，她急急忙忙把准备好的话一口气讲完了。“几天前我爸爸被人带走了。我一直找不到他，我想把他带回家。求你了……他对我而言很重要，我很爱他。”  
“可惜的是，‘爱’可不能做交易的筹码。”他冷淡地回了一句.  
Christine手忙脚乱翻开口袋，把那一卷钱试试探探地递了过去。她甚至还来不及眨眼，手中的钱就被拿走了。他查点这些钱的时候四周一片寂静，Christine不知道这么黑他还怎么能看清的。大概他能在黑暗中也看清一切吧，就像个真正的幽灵（魅影）。  
最终，他冷冰冰丢过来一句，“你存心来拿我开心的？”  
“什么？”她喃喃问道，浑身战栗，“不是！我——”  
“就这么点，我从来没见过这么少得可怜的酬金，”他听起来恼怒得很，越来越厌烦。  
Christine一时间颜色全失，颤抖的双手不得不紧握在一起，“求你了，我只有这么多了，”她的眼泪不禁流下，“我尽力了，之前我上班的地方几个月前关门了，我也找不到别的工作，更没有积蓄。我求求你收下这些钱，我会很感激很感激你的。我要找我爸爸——求求你，求求你了。”她抽噎起来。  
“省省你的眼泪水吧，”他是真的生气了，“我可不接空口支票，更不会为了别人的感激和祝福做事。你可不是第一个这样来找我的，我也不想多听这样的故事了。”钱被扔在了她的脚边。“等你筹够了钱再来找我。”说着他就走开了。  
惊慌之下，Christine跟了上去。  
“等一下——！”  
他没有搭理她。  
百般无奈，情急之下，她只得伸手去拽，不管够到什么，留下他就行，“不要走——求你了!”  
他转身的速度超乎常理，一把扼住她的喉咙。Christine一身尖叫扼在喉中，拼命地去抠那只把空气一点点挤出她身体的手。这次她挨得很近，看到魅影戴着一只黑色的面具，遮住了整张脸。Christine被吓得不轻，视线开始模糊游走。  
“再碰我一下，”他低语道，“就等死吧。”  
Christine被狠狠推开，蹒跚地摔在地上。她大口呼吸着，揉着自己的脖子。Christine再抬起头时，四周空无一人，只剩下了她。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有RC，E下章再次上线。但是全文经本人验证EC纯洁癖党也可放心入。  
> B-V太太笔下的R真是个好人

“Christine，你怎么了？一整周都不太高兴的样子。”  
Christine点了点头，戳着自己的晚餐。她觉得自己的心里盛满了事，重得难受。  
接着是一阵沉默。Raoul颇为担心地握住了她的手，“我心里还是不踏实。要不你再去一次医院吧——就随便查查，这样的。”  
Christine抽开了手，“Raoul，我没问题。”她勉强叉了几块鸡肉送进嘴里。吃的是什么滋味已经不重要了。都是一样的寡淡，一样的毫无意义。  
自上次和魅影的惨淡会见到现在，已经差不多有一周了，她现在可是彻底绝望了。警方原以为他们找到了重要线索，结果那个有嫌疑的人根本没法锁定到具体哪个人身上。结果就是一切归零。甚至连Gustave被挟持带走的原因都无从查起。Christine觉得，每次她和主办这件案子的警官交谈的时候，他都越发得没心思管这事儿了。有次他还有意无意地说，说不定Gustave是自己要离家的。Christine那次哭得很厉害，于是乎Raoul和警官嚷嚷了有十分钟之久。这件案子很快就会过期尘封，再也没有人会在意到底发生了什么。  
被魅影吓得魂不附体了好几天，Christine总觉得他会突然出现，然后如他所说要了自己的小命。连着三个晚上，她都盯着卧室的窗外。好在她还不至于把事情都和Raoul抖出来，之前的一切都掩藏得悄无声息。  
那天被魅影扔下后，Christine自己起来，把他扔在地上的钱都好好收起来，跌跌撞撞赶到公交站台。等车，也等脸上的泪迹消弭。等了个天荒地老公交总算来了，她回到Raoul家的时候已经是凌晨了，还好他没熬夜等她。一回去Christine就径直去了客卧。  
Christine洗了个热水澡，滚烫的水冲在酸疼的背上叫她不由得嘶了一声。手肘也钝钝的发疼，更别说嘴里一股子腥苦味了。她转过身看着镜子里自己赤裸的后背，脸不由得一苦。有好几道很长的伤口，特别是右肩胛骨，被划得很厉害，到现在还在慢慢渗血。她在壁橱里翻来翻去，找到了急救医用箱，从中抽出邦迪。Christine折腾来折腾去也没能把它贴在自己的伤口上，就是够不到，没办法。她想着自己手臂绞着去贴后背的样子一定挺丢脸的。这会儿伤口还在冒血珠子，她差点疼得叫出来。  
她全身赤裸地站在雾气蒙蒙的镜子前，觉得自己随时会就此倒下。模模糊糊的，Christine听见了Raoul的闹钟响了。她揉揉脸，包了块浴巾就跑进卧室了，刚巧瞥见Raoul穿着运动服和网球鞋准备出去晨跑，还好自己没被他撞见。Christine换上软和的睡衣倒在床上，空空望着墙壁。大概过了一个小时，她听到Raoul回来了。Christine掩住双目，把所有眼泪都憋住，逼着自己起来。不能让Raoul怀疑或者担心，一切举止都得照常。  
她走出房间的时候，Raoul穿着一件合身漂亮的正装，正准备去上班。看见她走到桌边，不由得一笑。Christine坐下来，勉强自己笑得很开心。  
“昨天晚上你玩的开心吗？”他边端过早饭边抚上她的背。  
Christine的背一阵痛，她忍住没避开，“嗯，挺开心的。就是回来太晚了，不好意思。”  
“没事，其实看到你和女孩子们能一起出去多玩玩我挺高兴的。”他走开坐在她身侧，“看的什么电影？”  
“呃——”她绞尽脑汁，逮住一部刚上映的片子就脱口而出。  
“这样的？你不是不喜欢看这种电影吗？”  
Christine匆匆搪塞了几句，不想揪着“女孩子们的事”继续乱编。“是她想看的——我不太喜欢。不过还挺开心的。”  
“多好。”他说。  
吃早饭的时候他们没再多聊。Christine觉得自己的眼睛很疼，半是因为流泪，半是因为疲累。她拨弄着自己的十字架项链，时不时看Raoul两眼，还好他一点儿不对劲都没察觉出。Raoul出门时给了她一个道别吻，说有事给他打电话就行。门刚一关上，Christine就回了卧室，蜷在被子里连梦都没做，沉沉睡去。最后一丝能找回爸爸的希望就此消散，一切都分崩离析，坠入黑暗。  
她没让Raoul发现自己哭过，眼泪只有在他上班去了或者深夜才会淌下。可是Raoul还是察觉到了Christine的阴郁，这叫他很是忧心。Christine又变成了那个样子，盯着电视机几个小时，不动，也不想动。他回来经常看见Christine睡在沙发上，而电视还亮着。有次Raoul费了好大劲，总算把她拽出家门，去一家高档餐厅吃饭，事情糟糕得提都不能提。有次休假，他带她去一间她很久之前就想去的博物馆，可是Christine在展厅里只是跟在他身旁，默默盯着展品出神。  
Raoul问她，还有什么是他可以做的，还有什么是她要的，只要她开口……这世上再也没有比他还体贴的男朋友了。可是Christine的心中溢满的却是一种奇怪的情绪。她想离开所有人，可是又想要Raoul陪着，Raoul真的就在身边时，她又不想和他说话，Raoul不说话了，她又会想为什么他不出声了。一切都乱作一团，Christine根本没法和Raoul解释自己心里在想什么。有时候连她自己都在想自己是不是疯了。  
“呃，Christine？”他叫了她一声，Christine才回过神来，“我知道你情绪一直很低落……我也不想现在就把事情这么说出来，但是……我几个星期前跟你说过的，我爸妈要来度假。呃——其实只有我妈妈来，我爸总是忙着工作。我妈再有两天就来了，所以……”  
“我会回我的公寓去的。”Christine机械地答道。  
“别！”他立刻否定，“不行，你不能回那里。我就是提醒一下而已，不然到时候家里多出一个人把你惊着。别回去，留下好不好，你睡我房间。”他逃避重点似的看着饭菜，“不要紧的。”  
“我可以睡沙发。”Christine心中一凉。  
“别，我不能把你丢在沙发上，不行。那……嗯，你跟我睡就行。没关系的，真的，我保证。”  
但是对她而言，很有关系。接连两天，她都在想能不能劝Raoul同意自己回原来的公寓去——可她心里又不是真的愿意走，她想呆在Raoul身边，现在只有这么一个人还在乎她了。但是她不想睡在他的床上，也不想见他的妈妈。  
Raoul下班去机场把他妈妈接了过来，Christine留在公寓里战战兢兢把一切都打扫干净，甚至还把Raoul的卧室收拾了一下。她不想呆在Raoul的卧室，只好尴尬地站在客厅里，边等边检查周围的一切是否妥当。  
Raoul为了应景，有天下午买回来一棵很小的松树，撺掇她一起来装饰，挺有意思的，叫她从哀伤中暂时逃离了几个小时。十二月十三日是糟透了的一天，本来她和爸爸都是在那一天过圣露西亚节的。以前在瑞典她会穿上白色的袍子，头戴饰有蜡烛的环冠，打扮成露西亚女神的样子。（到了美国，他们只好用各种东西想方设法做一个王冠。）美国也不会有人等着她献上咖啡和热葡萄酒。她知道法国人也一定有自己的习俗。Christine依稀记得妈妈会专门烤一种蛋糕，往树上放很多坚果和糖果，但是Raoul似乎觉得按美国人的方式过节就可以了。  
圣诞将至，强颜欢笑不是件容易事。本来她和爸爸会专门在这个时候参加教堂的活动和布道，被温暖和爱意包融……她真的很想爸爸，她不知道现在他在哪里，情况如何，有没有想她，想着和她一起庆祝圣诞。  
Raoul和他妈妈一来，公寓就显得不宽敞了。Raoul给他妈妈把客卧收拾好，连连忙活个不停。Christine很是尴尬地站在厨房里，看着自己做的圣诞姜饼以免烤焦。Raoul之前和她说厨房随意她用，她打算烤一点东西，免得自己看上去很无用，也想着用这点甜点去讨他妈妈的欢心。  
Raoul的妈妈身材较瘦——被合身的冬毛衣和便裤衬得完美。她脚上的高跟冬靴在地板上走得咔哒作响，Christine尽力不去盯着这双靴子看。她的头发打理得很时尚，浅灰加金色作边。身上有不少金饰，保养得很长的指甲涂出亮红。  
Raoul给他们彼此介绍了一下，Christine不自在地微笑着，Raoul的妈妈也朝她笑了一下。其实很多年前她们见过，只不过两个人谁都没想到有这回事。  
沿着桌子坐下，Raoul给他妈妈——Annette，Christine这才想记起来小时候的事——倒了点酒，又把Christine做的姜饼端上了桌。Christine注意到Annette一块饼干都没碰，倒是Raoul吃了好些，还赞不绝口。  
到了休息时间，Christine急急忙忙躲进Raoul的房间，免得再和Annette搭话。她心里暗暗想着要是自己在Raoul进来之前就睡着就好了。她走进与这间卧室相连的洗手间迅速换好睡衣，出来后，卧室里依旧没有别人。  
Christine颇为尴尬地掀开被子钻了进去。这张床的气息和Raoul是一模一样，床单还很冰凉，床垫软和极了，一切都是那么舒适。然而几分钟后Raoul在她身旁躺下，Christine的舒适值一下子掉了下去。她盯着天花板，不知道现在是不是该说话……还是依偎在一起……还是别的什么的。  
他们经常凑在一块儿，但那都是在沙发上看电影的时候才会有的事，而不是在床上。床是……专属于别的事情的。他们从来未曾涉及的事情。  
她看着他翻了个身，在昏暗的灯光下不觉脸红。Raoul微微一笑凑过去吻她，拇指抚过Christine的脸颊。Christine挪开后报之一笑，慢慢入睡了，虽然她很清楚Raoul 的手一直搭在自己腰上。  
Raoul吻得和平时不一样，那更多的，是他想要的，也是Christine害怕的。Raoul的妈妈在这里过了两夜后，他吻得越来越深，胜过以往的每一个吻。抚在她腰上的手把她抱得更近。Christine发觉他起身掀开了被子，接着爬到了自己身上。Raoul很重，温暖的手顺着衬衣抚上她的肚皮。Christine一下子闪开，两人一顿。接着他不住地吻她的下巴和脖子。整个房间黑得出奇，这张床也大得过分。Christine很害怕，又觉得自己太幼稚了。  
“不要，求你不要。”她轻声说道，推住Raoul。  
即便是在这样昏暗的光线下，Christine也看得出来坐起的Raoul是在皱眉。  
“没事的。”他觉得有些不明所以，抚摸上Christine的脸颊，想再吻她一次，但是Christine躲开了。于是乎一片久久的寂静。  
“我想不通。”他终于坦白了，言语中尽是伤心，“我对你很耐心，等了好几个月了……你一找我我就立刻来……我真的……我真的很想和你在一起，Christine，你对我太重要了。”  
Christine很羞愧，就快哭出来了。事实摆在眼前，她之前从来没有过问Raoul过往的几段关系，也不知道究竟是怎样发展的。她也不想知道。  
他在等她应话。  
“对不起。”她呢喃一句。  
Raoul从她身上迅速地下来，沿着床边坐着，他重重地叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸。  
“我还是不明白。”他说，“我尽力去做每一件你要我做的事。Christine，你真的，有时候真的难搞懂你在想什么，你知道吗？你要我做什么我都会做。你爸爸的事情，我也很抱歉，可是你就是不肯往前看。我不明白这是怎么回事，也不知道你的问题究竟出在哪里，因为你从来都不跟我说。我很想把我们这段关系好好维持下去，但是呢，只有我一个人在用心维护，而你则是一直把我往远处推开。我甚至都不知道我现在说这些干嘛。”他站起身，沿着肩看了一眼身后，“我今晚去沙发上睡。”  
“不——”她伸手去牵他，但是他没搭理她，直接走开，重重摔上了房门。

“Raoul。”  
他正要去开衣柜，听到她叫他，顿住了。Christine匆匆下床跑过去抱住他的腰，无助得流下眼泪。  
“对不起，”她哭着说道，“真的很对不起！你说的对——你说的都对！对不起，我真的很抱歉！是我的错，哪有像我这样差劲的女朋友的！我会好好当你的女朋友的，我保证！”  
好一会儿后，Raoul把她拉开，有那么一二瞬间，她以为他是不要自己，推开拉倒了。然而Raoul只是低头看着她轻吻了她一下。  
“没事的，”他抹去她脸上不断落下的泪珠，“别哭了，Christine，我才是该道歉的人。我昨晚说的话……很过分。”  
Christine连忙摇头，顺带着小卷发也乱晃个不停，“你说的都是对的。”她抽抽噎噎的，“对不起。”  
“不，我不该说那些话。你爸爸才失踪不久……我也知道他对你来说很重要。”  
这句话叫她脸色煞白……原来，Raoul以为原因是还没从失去父亲的伤痛中缓过来……他是这么想的。  
“我当然要很耐心很耐心地对你，”他继续说，“昨晚我……”他的脖子都尴尬得红了，“我想着你就睡在我旁边就开心过了头。看到你躲开我才说那些混账话的。我真的，真的很抱歉。”他拉过她紧紧抱在怀中，“还有，呃，我知道你是……要把那种事留到结婚以后才可以做的。我觉得挺好的，现如今可没有多少人会遵循这条教义。就……要是我又像昨晚那样，就干脆抽我一巴掌，叫我醒醒。我尊重你的一切，好不好？”  
她点点头，“好。”  
Raoul松开了她，“我进来来拿我晨跑穿的衣服的，但愿没把你吵醒。去睡回笼觉吧，现在还早着呢。”  
“好，”她抬头看他，“我还是很抱歉，为所有的事和你道歉。”  
“我也是。”  
Christine回到床上安安稳稳睡了几个小时，等醒来时，她听到客厅里Raoul和他妈妈说话的声音。她冲完澡把自己收拾好，小心翼翼踏出了卧室这片安全区。  
“早上好，真贪睡，”Raoul问她，“要吃早饭吗？”  
她抬头看了一眼中，已经十一点了，这会儿又在他妈妈的眼皮底下，更不好意思了，“谢谢，不用了，一会儿直接吃午饭就好。”  
她尴尬地坐在空沙发上，不知道自己该不该掺和进他们的谈话。Raoul朝她一笑，眨了眨眼，至少他是不再为昨晚的事情生气了。  
他们两个继续在聊那些她不认识的人——大概是家人亲戚吧。说起Raoul姐姐去年的婚礼，又大笑起来。Christine对此没有丝毫兴趣，她盯着墙，甚至想要这会儿走出去，离开他们。但是她静静坐在沙发上一动不动。Raoul的妈妈出于礼貌，问了问Christine的家庭环境，又对她父亲的事慰唁了不少。又是一个认为她爸爸已经……  
不会的，他没有死。  
她只想找回爸爸，Christine知道，他一定就在外面某个地方等着她，而她却不知道怎么才能找到他。好几次Christine都想着能不能和Raoul谈谈，借钱给她去付魅影开的价。可是Raoul要是根本不相信有这么回事怎么办？他早就说过魅影根本不存在。要是他反而觉得她是脑子不对劲，胡言乱语来掏空他的钱包怎么办？一想到这一点，一阵愧疚就顿时袭来。她不是为了钱才和Raoul在一起的，她也不想沾他经济条件的光，更不想让Raoul觉得自己是在蹭他的地方住。他是个好人，Christine不想冒犯他的为人。  
仅仅是父亲永远不会回来这一点，就叫Christine不能承受，不能想象。


	8. Chapter 8

平安夜将至，Christine稍稍有了点儿盼头。de chagny夫人过了圣诞就会走了，Christine一直扒着指头数日子，还有两天——两天。再过两天，她就用不着时时刻刻束手束脚的了，也用不着每次和Raoul躺在一张床上都那么歉疚。  
Christine心中暗暗发誓，等这段闲暇一过，她就出去找工作，拼命攒钱，直到数目够得上魅影的开价。他说了，等筹的钱够了，再去找他。虽然Christine一想到要去找他，心里还是有点儿慌，但是只要能找到爸爸就行。警方送来的消息越来越少，可是只要确切的消息还没出，就还有希望。父亲一定就在某个地方，等着人来找他，要是他能回来的话，自己早就回来了。  
Christine越想越觉得有希望，更别提Raoul的妈妈就要走了这点儿窃喜。看来平安夜也还是不错的。天际暗沉下去，今夜将有一场大雪，而明天则会是雪白的世界。Christine为爸爸买了一份礼物，等他们团聚的时候就可以送给他了。  
唯一叫她扫兴的是de chagny夫人不让她进厨房了。Christine一直觉得自己的厨艺还可以，（那么多年都是她一个人给爸爸做饭的）可是一瞧de chagny夫人打量她做出来的餐点的样儿，Christine顿时信心全失。  
“去和Raoul一起歇着吧，” de chagny夫人说着就接过Christine手里的刀和砧板，“我来做饭就行。”  
Christine灰溜溜挨着Raoul坐下。Raoul正目不转睛看着一场比赛，顺手把她拉得更近了。Christine对这场比赛一点儿兴趣也没有，不过她没吱声。Raoul一直都为了陪她看好些自己根本就没兴趣看的东西。她一向热衷于旧式的音乐电影，像是Singing in the Rain，The Music Man还有 Carousel，这些古典乐章叫Raoul分外头大难耐。他们在音乐上的品位差别很大，Christine喜欢听电影唱片，也喜欢现代歌剧和古典音乐，特别是肖邦，德彪西，还有舒曼。Raoul偏好流行乐，但是每次Christine听古典乐的时候他都忍着不乱作评价。  
“要不要看点别的？”Raoul似乎看透了她的心思。  
“不用，看这个就行。”Christine轻轻应了一声。Raoul穿着黑牛仔裤和红polo衫，很衬人。要不是Raoul的妈妈在厨房里忙活来忙活去一直有声响，Christine都想和他依偎在一块儿了，这会儿就倚着他的肩好了。  
几分钟后，Christine抬起头。  
“我今晚去做弥撒，”她说，“要是你觉得我能去就去，我以前都是和爸爸在平安夜的时候去做弥撒的。”  
“当然能去了。”他边说着眼睛好容易从赛事上挪开，“要不要我陪你去？”  
“不用的，你就……和你妈妈呆在这儿吧。”她瞄了一眼厨房，de chagny夫人穿着深绿的开襟线衣和奶白色的毛衣，精神十足地忙活着。再低头看看自己的旧牛仔裤和褪色的紫衬衣，Christine有点儿不好意思。  
“我们明天也去做弥撒——明儿你要一块儿去也行。”  
“呃，嗯。”她清了清嗓子，“我要参加两场的，就是不知道……”教堂在平安夜有两场弥撒——一场是十点的，带着小孩的大人可以参加，一场是午夜的，留晚的人的参加的。  
“行的。”他说着又去看比赛了，“跟我说一声就行，别叫我担心。”  
尴尴尬尬地吃完晚饭，Christine换上自己一件还不错的长裙出去了（几周前Raoul带她去之前的公寓把衣服都拿过来了），还上了一点妆。Raoul本来是想开车送她的，但是Christine没答应。一来二去，de chagny夫人开口了。  
“行了行了，Raoul，她要搭公交就由她去，免得你堵在路上。”  
攥紧小包，裹好大衣，她笨拙地给了Raoul一个道别吻。逃离开Raoul的关切视线和de chagny的时不时的眼神叫Christine松了口气。她不想再去为了Raoul还有他妈妈费神，今晚她只需专注于天父和pappa，今晚她会为爸爸祈祷，会庆贺圣子的诞生日。  
一直走到街角，Christine一摸脖子才发现自己慌乱之下没带金十字项链。她当即顿住，惊慌之下明明觉得不该再回去了，可还是踉踉跄跄转身往回跑。天空已然飘下淡淡的雪花，走进公寓楼后Christine拂去了发丝上的雪。  
这儿充满了圣诞的气息，走到二楼能听到家人之间的悄悄话。她知道自己独自去参加圣诞弥撒一定很不得当，但是这是为了爸爸。在她心里，爸爸一直都在。  
正从包里翻Raoul给她的备用钥匙呢，Christine手上一停，她听到了门后传来模模糊糊说话的声音，虽然觉得自己的做法不明智，但她还是贴在门上听了。  
“……要是她同意让我送她就好了，”是Raoul的声音。电视的音量被调低了，他们的声音也不高，说的是法语。Christine不觉庆幸自己也会法语。  
“别总是操心她的事了，”Raoul的妈妈说，“为了她你把自己累成这个样子，我都想不明白……”  
她听到Raoul在叹气，这会儿他都能想象出Raoul揉脸的样子了，他一焦虑就会有这个小动作。“妈，现在不说这个好不好？怎么也是圣诞。”  
“说得好像我还能找到别的时间能跟你好好单独谈谈似的。”她哼了一声，“那个姑娘成天就知道跟在你后面，你只要下班了，她就粘着你。说起来我还以为她还要你陪她去弥撒呢。”  
“Christine现在真的很需要人陪着，”Raoul说，“她还没从她爸爸的事故里恢复过来。”  
“嗯，我可不觉得，为什么非得是你来费劲巴拉得陪着她。她就是个拖累，特别是现在——你就快晋升了。”接着是一串很有节奏的敲击，Christine一二刻后才意识到是Raoul的妈妈的长指甲在敲。  
“她是我女朋友，”Raoul硬辩回去，“这就是原因。”  
“可是亲爱的，”de chagny夫人声音软和下来，“我还是想不通。真的，我想不通。这个女孩有什么好的——就高中毕业，她连大学都没上过！一来没工作，二来家里没人……吃住都是你的。我是没办法理解你怎么想的。”  
“我喜欢她，”Raoul说，“行了吗？”  
“是啊，可是你以前也喜欢过别的女孩子呀，你看Sarah，你几年前处过的那个？我们就很喜欢她！人漂亮，还是从普林斯顿毕业的。我的意思是，亲爱的，到这个时候了，你要认真点。”  
“Sarah无聊的很，”Raoul说，“我没那么喜欢她的。”  
“哦，那Christine就比一个从这个国家一流大学出来的人有意思了？” de chagny夫人的声音一下子提了起来，“Raoul！她有什么好吸引你的，我知道说这话要叫你心里不好受，可是我是为了你好，你知道的。听妈妈的话。”  
“你为什么非要和Christine过不去？”Raoul这会儿和他妈妈一样，言辞狠锐了起来，“是，她吃的用的都是我掏钱，但是你也说了，我自己的钱，我要怎么用不干你的事。而且Christine现在很需要我帮她一把。”  
“帮她，没完没了还！” de chagny夫人说，“你以为她是看上你什么了。嗯？你自己好好想想！说实话，我还真难想象，你这么大的人了，被这种女孩子的伎俩给套住了！我还以为我们把你教养得很好呢！”  
“妈，别说了。”Raoul打断了她的话。  
“我就是要说！”de chagny生气了，“Raoul,你二十五了！不是吊儿郎当的岁数了。你现在就是在她身上浪费光阴——我告诉你，你浪荡的日子到现在为止结束！那姑娘床上本事叫你魂不守舍的是吧，可是还有成千上万个哪哪儿都比她强的姑娘你可以选。我手机里现在就有二十个朋友等着我把你介绍给他们的女儿，都是漂亮伶俐的女孩子，不像那个Christine。”  
“别说了！”Raoul恼了，“妈，别说了！”  
“没完！”de chagny继续说下去，“Raoul，你该结婚了，我是反正不会让那个呆头呆脑又无能胆小的瑞典丫头给我生个孙子！”  
Christine听不下去了，她踩着短高跟踉踉跄跄往下跑，差点绊倒摔到脖子。门童看她不对劲还多问了一句，她不知所措点点头，重新走入了平安夜色。雪下的越来越大，Christine转过街角，慢慢走着。  
那些话叫她心里炙疼火燎的，可不知为何，却让她平静下来了，比以往任何时候都冷静。Christine双眼刺痛，泪水滑落掉在路上。她抽了抽鼻子，战栗的手指抹了抹脸蛋。  
de chagny夫人没说错。Raoul该配一个比她好十倍的人。可是，她从没图过Raoul的钱——她喜欢的就是他这个人而已——但是……优渥的条件叫他更具魅力。  
路边的商店都换上应景的装饰，到处是圣诞的符号，圣诞快乐！新年快乐！Christine遥遥看着，觉得闪烁流动的荧光温暖了自己的脸颊。有几辆车开过，但是路上还算空荡荡，Christine埋头走着，裹紧大衣，躲着风雪。  
她说的对，自己是该离开Raoul，她根本不该和他在一起。Raoul应该找一个他的家人满意的，他能依仗的——而不是一个他永远都得费心照顾的孩子。她就是个孩子而已。她自己是个小女孩，根本不是Raoul该配对的女人，她一点政治也不懂，还有那些Raoul喜欢的金融体育什么的，她一句也说不上。她也不知道Raoul快晋升的事——他没说过，大概事觉得Christine不理解究竟是怎么回事吧。她甚至没法和他上床，她太怕这事了。顶多就是亲亲他，抱抱他，哪里像成熟女人会做的事，分明就是小小孩才会做的。可是她长这么大也没踏足过这类事，高中平平淡淡就过去了，她从未惹眼过。干过最大胆的，不过就是给唱诗班试镜，那会儿她安安静静坐着，周围的女孩子都在七嘴八舌谈班上的男孩子还有派对。Christine没有轰过趴，没有喝过酒，没有抽过烟，没有嗑过药。到现在了，除了Raoul,她都没有吻过别人。每天就是上课放学回家，除了回到爸爸身边，不想在别人身边多呆一刻。  
穿着短跟鞋走久了Christine的脚有点儿疼，裸露的皮肤也冰凉冰凉的。她抬头发现自己是走到之前和爸爸一起唱歌的公园的那片街区了。几乎是无意识的行为——就好像冥冥之中小提琴上的乐章穿过风雪，把她领到这儿。  
公园里空荡荡的，大家是不会在这个天气出门的，都是聚在一起等着圣诞节的清晨。Christine突然觉得心里空落落，难受得出奇。她沿着小径走了一会儿，想找个避风口自己哭会儿。  
被枯枝刮擦得很不舒服，Christine总算是找到片避风的小树林挤了进去。这儿枯死的灰草没沾上雪，她轻手轻脚坐下，四周掀起一阵灰冷的尘土。Christine抱着自己的膝盖低头抽泣起来，她倚着树干哭着，就这么哭下去，恨自己，也恨这些纷扰的一切。为爸爸流泪，为Raoul流泪，为自己流泪——到最后，原来是她自己，什么用场都派不上。她尽力了，可是于事无补。  
过了很久很久，她一直在祈祷，希望上帝会垂怜她，然而她再次抬头时，公园里依旧空无一人，只有雪下个不停，简直糟透了。  
Christine揉搓着自己的腿想暖和暖和，边抽着鼻子边用外套袖子擦去眼泪。Christine坐直了深吸一口气想着可以醒醒神，反倒又流下了泪。什么变化都没有，她还是在原地打转，连走出这种困境的勇气都没有。要是和Raoul分手了，那身边就真的一个人也没有了。可是继续和他处下去也没个好的。她很讨厌Raoul的妈妈，从来都没这么讨厌过一个人，不由得脱口而出说了好些刻薄话，下一秒却又哭着祈求上帝原谅她刚刚的言语。  
身边有东西在震动，Christine低头看到是自己的手机滑落到了地上，有一条Raoul发来的消息。  
Hey!看来你是今晚的两场弥撒都会参加了。圣诞快乐！结束就回来好不好？要我接你的话就打个电话。想你了。  
她呜咽一声，把手机扔开。手机掉在了空地的边沿，Christine心里既怒又悲。他骗她做什么？拿她开心吗？他是不是现在就和他妈妈一起合计个法子，好叫她麻利地走人？哼，要真是这么回事，就给他们俩一人一拳！她可不再是他们可以随意使唤的玩意儿了。她要直接跟Raoul说清楚了——  
“是你。”  
Christine倒吸一口气，猛一抬头。她的视线被泪水模糊了，现在夜色也已经很深了，但是公园里昏暗的光印出了他高挑的个子。那人颇为好奇地看着她，他的脸掩在黑暗之中，Christine看不清他的面容。  
“你是，唱歌的那个女孩子。”  
唱歌的那个女孩子？是啊……以前她是在这儿唱歌的……和爸爸一起……可是他现在不知道在哪里。Christine抹开泪水，只想这个男人少来烦她。  
“这个天你出来干什么？对你的嗓音可不好。”  
Christine的脸埋进双膝，这样她就用不着见身前的人了。  
“走开，”她叫出声，“别烦我。”  
久久的一阵寂静后，那人突然想才反应过来似的开口，“我想起来了，原来是你，你的爸爸被绑走了。”  
“请你走开。”她觉得自己很丢脸，怎么，连自己哭会儿的权利也没有的吗？就不能和别人一样，想哭就哭了吗？  
她以为那人已经走了，可是她一抬头，那人一动不动。Christine往树边挪了挪，好像这棵树会突然伸出枝叶保护她似的。  
“你走开啊！”她重复着这句话，“求求你了！”  
那个男人向她伸出了手，那纤长的手指朝她伸去，Christine心中一惊，黯淡的光照在了男人的脸上，她看见了一张面具。是他。  
Christine尖叫起来。  
他一定是来杀她的！一路追过来要她的命！Christine用手臂捂住了脸，她几乎叫破了嗓子。要是这边有别人——谁都行——在她身边……天呐，要是有人在……！  
“小姑娘？”  
Christine从指缝里偷偷往外看，差点被亮光照得眼前一黑。她眨眨眼，伸手挡了挡光。  
一位警察很是担心地看着她。  
“小姑娘，怎么了？跑这儿来干什么？”  
Christine四处张望着。“有个人！”她的嗓子哑了，“有个人要杀我！”  
警察站起身握住了腰间的枪，仔细看了看四周，然而过了一分钟，他又回到了Christine身边。  
“没有人，一定是已经跑了。能说说他长什么样儿吗？”  
Christine摇摇头。“我没看见他的脸——他戴了面具，”她歇斯底里叫着，“他要杀我！他说过他要杀我！”  
“你现在是安全的，”警察看了看四周，“我的职责在此。这么晚了，你怎么呆在这儿？”  
Christine呜呜咽咽把流个不停的眼泪抹去。“我就……”她呢喃道，“我是……要去弥撒……后来我……迷路了。”  
“你住在这附近吗？”警察问道，“我陪你回去。”  
Christine差点就点头了，但是她开口却改了主意，“不是的，我住在城东。”  
“那么远？”他一脸忧色，“小姑娘，你不会是一路走过来的吧？你还好吗？能看见我吗？”  
“我没事，”她说，“我现在想回家……”  
“好，那我给你叫车……”警察举起对讲机，和另一边的人的说这边有个女孩子需要搭辆车回家。Christine拿好钱包，又胡乱拿起手机站起，拍了拍裙子上的枯草。她哆嗦地吸了口气，现在还在下雪，叫她浑身打颤。一个人也看不见——魅影一定如警察所言是跑了。  
“来，我送你到路边。”  
Christine很是感激，默默跟在警察身后。她看了手机才知道原来已经快一点了，Raoul这个时候应该睡得很沉了吧，不会想到她的，毕竟他以为自己一定会回到他身边。  
一辆警车停在路边，Christine好好感谢了警察一番，差点又哭出来。坐进小车子里，开车的警官轻声问她话，你做什么的？家里怎么样？诸如此类的。Christine捏了些寻常话来应。她就快上大学了……爸爸安然……她不想把这些事再往外说了，她再也不想当谁的负累了！  
警车停在了那栋旧公寓外，Christine道谢后跑进去。虽然这里寒风凛冽，但是她见到这些咯吱咯吱响的台阶和斑斑驳驳的墙壁还是很舒心。她的家在这里，这里是以前和爸爸住的地方。  
门钥匙一直在包里从未动过，Christine一开门就迎上冷冽腥锈的空气。她打开了所有的灯，脱下鞋子，花了一个小时把这间暗淡的小公寓打扫干净。爸爸的卧室依旧紧闭，Christine还没有做好进去的准备。  
Christine想起自己的衣服还在Raoul那里，只好穿着长裙上床睡觉。她盯着墙壁，渐渐睡熟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik把小C吓得不清  
> (lll￢ω￢)来，以后的追妻火葬场已经准备好了


	9. Chapter 9

第二天早上被手机嗡嗡震醒，Christine很不舒服，头疼口干，昨晚坐在冰凉的草地上自怜自艾的，浑身酸痛。她迷迷糊糊睁开眼支棱着胳膊抓住手机。想都不用想就知道是谁打来的，毕竟现在也只有这么一个人会给她打电话了。  
“你好，”她还没睡醒。  
“Christine！”Raoul很惊慌，“你现在在哪儿？”  
“我……在我的公寓……”她尽量说得口齿清楚。  
“什么？你怎么——？算了，不管了。你怎么不和我说一声呢？我一醒怎么也找不到你都快抓狂了！你不能这样，Christine，差点把我吓出心脏病来。”  
Christine打了个哈欠，她揉了揉眼睛还想继续睡。“Raoul，对不起，”嘴上这么说，心里可不觉得有什么好对不起的，“我就是……我太累了……”  
那边Raoul重重叹了口气。“我还是搞不懂你怎么想的。你去自己的公寓干什么？”  
“因为我想去。”Christine不知怎么烦躁起来，现在可是既累又恼了。“我想来就来，又不是关在你家了。”  
“我从来都没说过要把你关在家里。”Raoul也被惹毛了，“我就是想，有什么事你跟我说好，而不是就此跑掉，留着我白担心。”  
“我没有跑掉，”Christine现在是真的生气了，“昨天晚上是我有史以来过的最糟心的一晚，我最不想做的无非是回去见你那颐指气使高人一等的妈，正好她也不喜欢我。我不想被指指点点品头论足过完圣诞，现在好了，我的圣诞日程变成大早上挨你训。”她坐直了身子，不忘狠狠加上一句“圣诞快乐”，接着挂断电话气呼呼把手机扔了出去。无辜的手机被砸到了墙上又弹到了地上，还好没散架。  
跟Raoul吵完还在上头，Christine暗暗想着怎么和他解释清楚自己的心情。她不情不愿从床上起来进了浴室。放了快十分钟的冷水温度才上来，Christine赤裸的站在冰冷的瓷砖地板上抱着自己，局促地换着左右脚。终于等到热水满了，Christine躺下不由得舒服地哼了一声。  
然而，澡泡得越久，Christine心里就越不踏实，一阵不安从腰身一直爬上后脑。她都干了什么好事啊？刚刚竟然和唯一在乎她的人大吼大叫，连带着还说他妈妈的坏话，故意叫他心神不宁，最后还挂断了他的电话。  
他们的关系一直都是这样，Christine觉得大概永远都会是这样的吧。Raoul从来都不会做错，有错的一向是Christine。末了，她就爬回去乞求他的原谅。不管怎么说，昨天晚上Raoul是帮她说话了。叫他妈妈……别说了。而且他也喜欢她，还说她现在需要他帮一把。他……真的很不错了，不是吗？能说这些已经很不错了。他妈妈把Christine批判得体无完肤，是Raoul叫她别说下去了。  
一阵响亮的敲门声传开，Christine顿住了，她起身关掉了水，拽过浴巾把自己包好才走过去。凉风袭来叫她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Christine踮起脚望猫眼外看——是Raoul。  
既惊慌又放下心，她一手打开门锁一手牢牢带住自己的浴巾。  
“Hey，”他眨了眨眼。  
“Hi,”Christine这才看到原来Raoul的妈妈就站在他身后，这下Christine满心都是直接关上门了事。de chagny夫人瞧见Christine这副打扮抿了抿嘴，Christine瞬间红透了脸，她转而看向Raoul。  
“我……把你的衣服送来了。”Raoul说着递过一只旅行包。“我想着……你这边的衣服没有了。”  
“哦，”Christine有点儿噎，“谢谢……嗯，你送来……是啊……这边没有。”  
Raoul勉强笑了一笑，很快止住，接着又是一片尴尬的安静。  
“我还给你带了圣诞礼物。”Raoul把包放下，又把一份包装明艳的礼物放在了包上。  
“哦。”Christine快哭出来了，她现在想跑过去抱抱他，再求他原谅她。但是她现在还裹着浴巾，她妈妈也在就……很不合适。只好尴尬地握着门把手，水还沿着发丝一路滴下。Christine后退了一步。  
“要……进来吗？”她吞吞吐吐地问道，“我……我去换衣服……也可以……”  
“不必了，”de chagny夫人不多言语，“我们今天去我姐姐家。”  
“哦。”这是Christine第三次说这个字了，脸红得快发亮了，“一路顺风。”  
Raoul深深地看着她，但Christine却不敢看他的眼睛。这会儿一定很生气吧，她想。  
“是啊，Christine，好好休息吧。” de chagny夫人拉过Raoul，“好了，走吧。”  
Raoul点点头，像是要朝Christine伸过手似的，但最终也不过是一动不动。“Christine，圣诞快乐。”Christine看着他们转身下楼，直到再也听不见他们的脚步声，把东西搬进来在把门关死。  
第二天Christine费了好大劲才忍住不给Raoul打电话。她把暖气开得很低好省下电费，自己裹着毯子蜷在沙发上盯着被扔到一边的手机。Raoul没打来电话，连个消息都没发过。Christine觉得大概潜台词就是他们的关系结束了吧。  
她真想打个电话过去要他原谅她。但是一想到他妈妈的样子Christine就忍住了。Raoul大概很庆幸这下子再也不会被黏着了，十有八九还感激他妈妈帮他解决这个烦人的问题。  
Raoul送给她的礼物还放在又小又破的餐桌上，她没有拆封，也没法下手，黯淡的光照得礼物也颜色全无。Christine暗自想着Raoul有没有拆她送的礼物，她准备的东西少得可怜。一张他喜欢的队伍的纪录片CD，还有一本前几周在旧书店淘到的法语诗集。她越想越尴尬。真是个不合适的礼物。只有她喜欢旧书而已，书店店员说这是最古早的版本，二十世纪初出版的。然后她就买下来得意地带回家，还给爸爸看了。Christine在扉页上用法语写了几句话。  
Raoul，  
谢谢你，和你在一起叫我越来越开心。有你真好，女孩们大概都都希望有一个像你这样的男朋友吧。一想到你居然选了我做你女朋友就很惊喜。无论如何，谢谢你。  
圣诞快乐！  
爱你，  
Christine  
真够难堪的，在圣诞清晨分手……说不定还是在他才拆完礼物读了这番话之后……叫他把书扔到一边去才好。Christine可不想Raoul每次看到这本书的时候都会想起蠢笨的Christine。他未来的女朋友们在他公寓闲晃，看到书架上放着这么一本棕色的旧书恐怕不会好受。然后就会问这是怎么回事，然后Raoul就会哈哈大笑说这是一个曾经喜欢他的女孩送的礼物，然后两个人一起拿她开涮。脑补了这么一场，Christine掩住了自己的脸又羞又恼。  
自从父亲失踪后一切都不对劲了，就好像爸爸是维系所有平衡的链接点一般。没出事之前，她和Raoul的关系还算平稳（虽然她还是想不通自己怎么会被他看上），虽然日子不好过，但是和上帝祈祷时心里总觉得会一切顺遂的。  
这几天过的很快，公寓里所有放不住的吃的都变质了。Christine把这些变质的东西全扔了，剩下就是一些罐头还有各种奇奇怪怪的果酱。她吃了几顿勉强算是饭的饭，把东西送进嘴里再逼自己咽下去。Christine盯着手机和桌上的礼物，不知道自己什么时候才会真的崩溃，还有她会把礼物和手机哪样先砸了。不知第多少次了，手机查看的结果还是一样，没有新消息，没有未接电话……她咽了一口。  
还没到八点，Christine就准备上床睡觉了，耳边依旧是那些品头论足。  
她就是个拖累……  
没个好……  
头脑空空。  
呆头呆脑的瑞典丫头。  
不能再这样下去。  
也许她就不该搅合进任何人的生活中吧，这样对谁都好。她要尽快找到工作，像个隐形人一样过下去。然后去找魅影，把所有钱都给他。等爸爸回来了，就他们两个人好好过下去——再也不会掺和进别人的生活了。  
她盯着天花板，暗沉的橘色路灯穿进，在墙上留下巨大的影子。有时候她会想着这些影子到底像什么，大象，马，猴子，城堡，蝴蝶，海盗船……她趴下身看着窗外，又下雪了。一下雪这个城市就变得很难看，被冻成又灰沉又恶心的大冰坨，人走在路上也很危险，公园里的雪混着尘土和枯草变得灰不拉几。而瑞典的雪……Christine闭上眼睛神往地叹了口气，她可以一辈子都生活在那个明亮纯白的冰雪世界里。  
爸爸一回来，她就劝他搬家回瑞典。唯一的问题就是这六年来他们依旧没什么钱。爸爸身上的最后一欧都花在了机票上。Christine十岁的时候在法国住了四年，而这些岁月只不过让爸爸更加思念亡妻。然后他问Christine要不要去美国——自由和勇气的国度。那时候她才十四岁，满脑子都是去美国的激动。然后他们搬来这个大都市之后就再没搬走。Gustave在这儿挣得不多，他的英语很差。在法国的时候经济条件还好一点，Gustave的法语虽然口音重了点但也算得上流利，但是他一个英语单词都不认识。而Christine一直在学校里有学英语，一开始的几年都是她帮着给爸爸翻译。  
她构想得越来越妙，和爸爸回到故土，那他下了飞机听到四方传来的瑞典语一定很开心。大概还会流泪吧，然后她也会跟着流泪。  
Christine重重地叹了口气，向上帝祈祷，让他保护爸爸。他只要再坚持一段时间……再坚持一会儿……就好了。  
睁开眼睛的时候，光线似乎变暗了。Christine皱了皱眉很是不解，她耸了耸肩，又闭上了眼睛。  
一道黑影从她眼前掠过，Christine心下一惊，倒抽一口气猛地坐起。她抓紧被子，差点就直接蒙到头上。Christine仔细地看着自己的小卧室，大概是幻视吧……她深吸一口气，觉得自己真是大惊小怪。可是……她看了一眼门后的影子，那影子似乎在变大。  
Christine立即缩回床头捂住嘴。影子越来越大，像是要溢满整个房间然后把她吃掉。阴影上还有两道明亮的金色，Christine吓坏了，双目圆睁，嘴被捂住了都挡不住支吾一声，心脏隔着肋骨跳得砰砰响，差点直接跳出来。要是这会儿是在做噩梦多好——就是很困而已，这些都是不存在的。可是心口的窒息告诉她，一切都是真实的。  
那道影子终于走了出来，就站在床尾。过了一二刻，Christine才反应过来，这是个男人，长着金眼睛的男人——魅影，更吓人。  
Christine正要拼命叫的当口，他开口了。  
“要我说，你可别乱叫。”他倒是……很随意。“叫得我脑仁都疼，今晚我可不想闲的没事再经历一次这种痛苦。”  
Christine拉着被沿探出头，光露出一双眼睛。魅影来……杀她了。一路跟到她家，终于逮到这几机会可以叫她永远闭上嘴。这会儿叫什么都没用，魅影就在这里挨得很近，一眨眼的功夫就能对着她的脑袋瓜开枪。  
这瞬间的安静太吓人了，Christine没忍住，眼泪滑落下来。她不想死，她还没找到爸爸。  
“听我说，”魅影说着，那戴着黑手套的纤长的手指就支在床板上，“我有个提议。”  
Christine抽了抽鼻子，声音都是带颤儿的。“求求你，”她支吾着，“求求你。”  
“打住，”他直接打断了Christine，“安静下来，然后听我说。”  
Christine没吱声，说不定听话了能多活一会儿。  
“我可以去找你的父亲。”  
Christine觉得一瞬间肺里的空气都被抽走了，自己的心脏也不会跳了。她脑内一片空白，“啊？”她呢喃道，“我……没有钱。”  
“我知道。”他不耐烦地挥挥手，“交易条件不是这个。”  
Christine嘤咛一声。那他要什么？她到底能给他什么？会是……违反道德的吗？  
魅影继续说下去，“条件是你的声音。你听着，听着就行了。我听过你的歌声，是一把很不错的乐器，但是没有调节好。我从来没听过哪位女高音的声音像你这般有如此大的潜力。你喉下藏着这个世界最为惊叹的东西。要我找你的父亲，你就得让我教你。学习一连串的严格课程还有别的。你除了音乐别的什么都不可以想。三个月后，去歌剧院面试。你还很年轻，声音没有成型，只能唱抒情曲，或者演配角——几年后才可以担任主角。我会一直教你，直到你可以自学为止。之后你收到的工资，再算给我的酬金。”  
Christine一脸懵。  
他是不是疯了，大概是吧。他还……杀人呢。肯定是疯子，怎么会提议这个呢？  
“我……我不，”她支支吾吾，“不可能……”  
“想找你的父亲，就接受。”他眯起了那双明亮的眼睛，丢过一句冰冷的话，Christine打了个颤。  
“我没想明白。”她实话实说。  
“想明白什么？”他说，“我今晚没多少闲工夫。要找你父亲，就得同意。”  
Christine依旧愣愣地看着他，各种心思搅成一团乱麻。他说的是真的吗？可以把她爸爸送回家，只要她……听他指导？去剧院试镜？这是她遥不可及的梦想。  
“我去你那儿上课……你就给我找爸爸？”她下半张脸还蒙在被子里，话有点儿瓮声瓮气的。“为什么呀？我……我想不通。”  
“原因我已经说了，”他攥紧了床板，“你这样的声音不能就此蒙尘。得有正确的引导直至归于完美。现在，同意还是不同意？”  
一瞬间定大局。要是不同意呢？他会杀了她吗？大概就是直接走掉……然后爸爸也找不着了。Christine总觉得就是挣再多钱，魅影也不会收下的。就因为没答应着这条疯狂的约定。可是要是同意了……那就是要去一个凶手那儿上声乐课了——好吓人好吓人！  
可是，他说会把爸爸找回来的。  
拒绝，那到临终她都会后悔。各种惨淡景象在Christine的脑子里乱窜。要是拒绝，爸爸只有几个小时好活了，而魅影本可以救了他呢？要是拒绝，魅影出去就直接杀了她爸爸呢？要是拒绝，他会不会大为光火，连她也宰了？  
魅影纤长的手指不耐烦得敲着床板，那双眼睛锐刃一般刺来。Christine想着Pappa，孤身一人……重病缠身，生命垂危……  
她看着魅影，向上帝祈祷自己不是在作死，点了点头。


	10. Chapter 10

Christine把大衣裹紧，匆匆沿着路走，不知道自己究竟做出了怎样的抉择，也不知道自己是不是在赶着去送死。风很猛，把她的头发吹得发根都拽疼了。Christine理了理衣领好埋住自己的下半张脸，然而狂风还是吹得她眼泪汪汪。  
Christine一边走一边数着周围的大楼，每近一步，她的心也跟着跳得更快。1265……1267……1271……1273……  
1275。Christine驻足端详着这栋破败的剧院。顶棚布在岁月的漂染下已然泛黄，装饰的玻璃也是破的破脏的脏。墙上贴了好几张广告，上面都是些衣着单薄的女人或微笑或惊讶的在搔首弄姿。Christine不觉脸红了起来，好像是……脱衣的那一类。海报上还有加粗的几行字：你女朋友不想让你看的，限制级夜晚的狂欢。  
Christine不知道自己是不是搞错了地方，于是低头看了眼手上的纸条，没错。她紧张地左顾右盼，路上只有几个人来去匆匆，都忙着避风，哪里会多看她一眼。Christine觉得难以置信，她居然到这儿，和魅影学声乐……  
两天前魅影提出这个玩笑似的交易条件后，Christine重压之下毫无选择余地。接着一整天她都恍恍惚惚心神不定，甚至怀疑到底有没有这回事。  
Christine答应下条件，魅影让她带他去Gustave失踪的地方。Christine瑟瑟缩缩从床上下来走在父亲的房前，无声地指着房门。魅影大大方方反客为主走了进去，仔细地看了看摔坏的物件，抹了抹已然干灰的血迹，又开关了几次窗户。Christine目瞪口呆地挨着门框站住。这是魅影在……检查犯罪现场？她掩住了额头，像是要看看自己是不是在幻视，或者脑子出了问题。紧张的很，她指尖绕住发卷儿。  
魅影的面具在夜色之下更黑得吓人了，他叫Christine拿来她父亲的所有证件：出生证明，受洗证书，经济情况说明，来往信件——所有的这些东西。Christine在公寓理搜罗来搜罗去，终于战战栗栗地把警方归还的所有证件都搜集全。魅影全部收好，又丢下一句第一堂课后天上这种话，留着Christine讶异不已。  
“上午十一点，1275号，别迟到。也别想着跟警察通气，不然等着后悔。”魅影的语气叫Christine打了个哆嗦，他依旧带着面具，凝视着她的双眼稍稍眯起，“明白吗？”  
Christine光晓得点头，话都吓得说不出来。魅影就这样拿着所有的文件消失了。Christine一下子坐在地板上，心思乱如麻。她知道在自己在动脑子，可是什么清楚的思绪都没有。她就这么一直坐到第二天又饿又累才不得不起来。吃早饭的时候，Christine才反应过来现在是真的别无他法了。要是生出别的心思，魅影就会让她……等着后悔。可能会找到她爸爸，然后动手。她疲累地揉了揉眼睛，又找来一张皱巴巴的纸，仔细地写下魅影所说的地址，生怕自己走着走着就忘了。  
次日，Christine一路走一路矛盾。想着这会不会是个恐怖的陷阱，魅影把她骗到了无人烟的地方然后解决掉她。莫名的，Christine想起Raoul，要是自己死了，他会不会有那么一点在乎。  
想起Raoul叫Christine有点儿恼，毕竟打那个糟心的圣诞早上，他就真的没来过一句话。借着这股子愠怒，Christine走上前转动大门的把手。门很重，但还是开了。Christine挤进去，面前是灰沉扑扑的前厅，地毯已经磨出了深红色的针脚。总体看来这曾经是一个辉煌的剧院，只不过后来流于失修了。雕像华美，镶嵌得十分精致。还有一道楼梯，一定是通往二楼的。有几扇门，Christine不想去一探究竟。她沿着前厅走下去，走向唯一一扇大张的门。借着剧院的昏暗光线，Christine看到几排破烂的座位和旧损的走道地毯。Christine紧紧拉住自己的衣服，沿着走道走下去。她很想不出声，可是地板一踩下去就吱嘎作响，Christine不由得苦了脸。  
大灯都开着，舞台上有些蒙尘的东西——或悲或喜的面具就这么挂在舞台中央。Christine挪开视线，专心去看破旧的舞台。浑浊的空气中有挥之不去的香水味和汗水味，叫她脸红了几分。  
Christine笨拙地爬上台，舞台上有好些用胶带贴处的小叉定位点。她看了看两边，还有装置复杂的滑轮和布景，上面是看起来很危险的悬空走道。被浮尘蒙蔽，屋顶似乎看不见了。  
即便是在这样破败的舞台上，面对的成百上千静候观众的座位，Christine还是有点儿兴奋的。她以前只在唱诗班登过台，Christine还记得爸爸坐在高中观众席上看着她的骄傲模样。她从未试镜过单角，也没有人注意过她，可是他还是来看她参加的音乐会。好几次，爸爸还攒钱给她买花束送去。有没有花不重要——只要爸爸在，即使是穿着唱诗班的二手制服，她也是夜晚的明星。  
突然一阵沉闷的刮擦声传来，Christine顿生畏惧，看向厢房，不觉攥紧了外套口袋里的辣椒粉。然而，不过是一架小钢琴被推到台上而已，就是那种她高中学校里会用的小钢琴。  
她这才看到原来是魅影在推。轮子吱嘎作响，大概是旧得转不动了吧。Christine又惊又怕，恨不得拔腿就怕——从台上跳下去，跑进冷冽的冬风。她还真后退了两三步，然而魅影把琴推过来后看向了她。  
“把外套脱了，”他说，“看起来一点精神都没有。”  
接着他又去了厢房，只一会儿带回来一张琴凳。魅影安放好琴凳坐下，试了试制音踏板，像在发动一辆旧机器。Christine紧张地拉下拉链，防止万一要用到辣椒粉，她不想把衣服放得太远。周围并没有放衣服的地方，于是她把大衣放在了脚旁。  
魅影起身掀开琴盖，一边支住一边看向琴腹。他纤长的手指拨动着琴弦，Christine看着，不觉生出一丝惊奇。  
灯光之下，舞台之上，他不过就是一个男人。很高，可以直接探过身去看琴腹。而且Christine看得出来他很瘦很瘦，衣裤挂在身上不像衣物倒像帐篷布，还没扣上扣子。白衬衣塞进裤腰，这下Christine可是看清楚了他究竟有多瘦。一想到原来是面前这副骨架狠狠地威胁她还把她吓得魂不附体，Christine就觉得好丢脸。Christine想着，就这么结结实实踢上几脚，估计能断他好几根骨头。他看上去很弱啊。  
他戴着深色的皮手套，勾出长得出奇的手指。他调整完琴弦坐下。两指朝Christine招了招让她过来。Christine紧张地控制住自己毫无规律的呼吸。  
走近之后更糟了。他带着一张奇怪的面具，像是用硬皮革做的，棱角很锋利。要是他带着这样一副面具才舒服，那得长什么样儿啊……面具上的鼻子部分长且直，面具只遮到上唇，下唇和下巴不仅瘦还显出不健康的灰色。Christine想着他会不会是身体不适。面具用半透明的线系在他乱蓬蓬的黑发后。  
“好了，”他的声音顺滑而端正，Christine不得不惊讶之中的深沉音色。  
“先和我说说，之前谁教你唱歌的。”他丢过这句命令。  
她瞄了眼魅影，哆嗦地开口，“没人教过，真的……我从小就这么唱歌的。”  
“你没有接受过声乐教育？”  
“没……”  
“你爸爸没教过你？”  
“没有——他拉小提琴，我唱歌，就这样了。”  
“你妈妈也没教过你？”  
Christine的喉咙里卡住了一阵哽咽。  
“没有，”她总算说出了话，“她……她在我五岁的时候过世了。”  
他打量着她，好一会儿继续说道，“你来这个国家多久了？”  
Christine眨眨眼，居然被发现不是美国人——基本上没人知道她不是，除非是她事先说过。  
“六年了。”她说。  
“你的口音很轻，”他说，“这就省事了……”  
Christine盯着他，很是讶异，“你怎么……？”她哪里还有口音，她英语说得很不错——要说起来，本地人都不一定比她说得好。  
“你的姓氏，Daae，还有你说一些复杂词汇的时候的发音习惯……不难发现的。不多说了，先来点简单的唱段热身。”  
他弹了好几次好让Christine熟悉下这种练习。她不觉意识到魅影弹琴时的娴熟，那些骨节分明的手指精准优雅地按下琴键。  
唱了几段Christine还是很紧张，她盯着厢房，好不去多看他。而他只是默默地弹下去，Christine的声音开始绷住了就停下不再往更高的音域去——等低得Christine唱得艰难的时候又往高音弹。她知道自己这会儿表现不佳，对着这个男人，实在是紧张地发挥不出来。不过，自己竟然能达到这样的音域，她觉得挺不可思议的。Christine的腿有点儿打颤，手也没处好放，时刻准备在魅影扑过来的瞬间立即开溜。不管怎么说，他是个杀手……“从地狱来的”，别人是这么说的。他还说过要杀了她这种话，也把她摔在地上过……终究是很恐怖——哪怕她现在看见了他的身形。  
然后魅影试问了下她的乐理知识，叫她很尴尬。Gustave教过她一些基本概念，她也在高中的唱诗班了解过一些。可是基本上，她就是一无所知。魅影让她唱大二度和小六度，又叫她唱增七音，而她只能尴尬地盯着脚底下。终于他决定不用术语，只用通俗的话解释。以《婚礼进行曲》为引，Christine唱了一段，这就是她乐理知识的基本情况了。  
魅影把谱架上的乐谱拿给了Christine。她小心翼翼接过，生怕碰到了他。这是一首英国民谣，旋律和歌词都不难。他没多说话，Christine竭力去视唱，结巴了几次，不过很快就赶上了。也许唱得还不错吧，她想。  
魅影站起身，“今天就到这儿了，明天还是这个时间来。好好休息，做好准备。”  
他一站起来Christine就控制不住后退一步，她尴尬地把乐谱递过去。魅影没说别的，他接过谱子走进厢房，周围陷入一片静寂。Christine忽然反应过来他只字未提她的父亲。要是他出尔反尔怎么办？要是他不过是扯谎，就为了把自己骗过来怎么办？  
又等了好一会，Christine明白他是不会再回来了，只得拾起大衣穿上，暖和多了。然后穿过前厅，走进冷冽的狂风中。天空暗沉沉的，她看了一眼手机才惊觉自己在剧院呆了两个多小时。感觉根本没过多久，也没唱那么多。  
Christine匆匆赶回公寓，打算翻出来三件毛衣，还有一双穿着不冻脚的厚袜子。再泡上热茶，裹好被子，说不定还可以听一会儿收音机放松一下从早绷到现在的神经，就太好了。  
然而回到家门口，Christine看见了一束花放在门前。她看了看左右，捧起花束。是她最喜欢的雏菊，有一点儿残败，大概是被风吹的，不过开得还是香气蓬勃。里面还有一张随意塞进去的纸，他抽出后看到上面潦草的字迹。  
我们谈一谈，好不好？  
Raoul  
Christine愣住了，她看着花和纸，不知道自己会不会鼓足劲把花就这么带着塑料包装直接扔在走道里，这种事她永远都做不出来。Raoul一给她一丝丝希望——她就可怜兮兮的黏过去……她抱住花束，塑料纸吱嘎作响，然后她匆匆走进家，把花插在一只高塑料杯里——唯一一个有点儿像花瓶的东西了。她修剪好花茎，灌满了一杯子的自来水，再把花束放在餐桌中央。Christine坐下，盯着这束花，指尖玩着那张纸。  
她知道自己一定会放下身段打电话给他的，现在不过是拖时间而已。Christine挪出那堆圣诞礼物，掂量着盒子，接着拿起最小的那个拆开。  
是一对很漂亮的耳环，Christine轻轻抚摸着这对耳环，金属逐渐温热起来。她真想现在就戴上，然而还是把耳环放到了一边。她叹了口气，按着自己的眼睛。  
自己才和杀手共上完一堂课，还活下来了。魅影他……精湛，平和……明天她就去问问她父亲的事。她暗暗发誓，直接走到台上，问她爸爸的行踪。要是他根本就没有，那她就不再去上课，一直到他动手去找才会去。就这么办——公平的交易。  
第二件Raoul送给她的礼物是一本讲述享受盛誉的作曲家的书。Christine开心地翻着，里面还有原版乐谱的照片翻版，她摩挲着一支肖邦的曲子，看着他仔细的笔迹和标注。这本书带着新书的特有味道，她闻着不觉微笑起来。  
要是爸爸回来会怎么说呢？他会赞成自己的举动吗？大概会很担心吧，他一直都不为自己着想。可能会说根本就不该去找魅影的——本就该离得远远的。可怜的Pappa,等相聚的时候有好多都解释不清呢。  
Christine继续拆礼物，有一只银手镯，有一副温暖的蓝手套（她最喜欢的颜色），还有一副镶框的照片，叫她有点儿不好意思的是里面的Raoul正吻着她的脸颊。Christine不记得这是什么时候在哪儿拍的了。大概是Raoul的朋友拍的吧……有几次他们来Raoul的公寓看过比赛，她见过的。  
看着这张照片许久，Christine拿出手机慢慢琢磨着。她有点儿饿，但是并不想起来做饭。还有账单的事情叫她头大，就快交房租了，下周还要交水电费……她盯着手机，最终叹了口气，编了一条信息给Raoul。  
有事吗？  
就这样——简单一句话……要含糊的时候含糊，要亲昵的时候亲昵。她犹豫了一二刻，发了出去。接着又为自己这么不争气羞恼，把Raoul给她的所有礼物都塞进沙发底下。她裹着被子听了几个小时的音乐，不去看自己丢在桌子上的手机。  
过了一会儿，她的眼皮变得很沉，于是叹了口气，合上双眼蜷缩在旧沙发上。Pappa在这张沙发上给她讲故事……陪她听音乐……倾听她的烦恼。Christine抽了抽鼻子，她很想他。  
格里格的乐章还在演奏，安抚轻和，Christine团着被子睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当E第一次听到C的声音的时候，也许命运的齿轮就已经咬合，推动着不可逆转的情节向下发展o(*￣▽￣*)o


	11. Chapter 11

Christine没来得及问，魅影就直接说起了她父亲的事。  
她爬上台，仔细地看着他稍稍打开琴盖又坐下。怕他发火，Christine赶紧脱下外套丢在舞台边上，怕自己忘了拿走衣服……还有辣椒粉。她深吸一口气给自己鼓鼓劲，刚要开口问Gustave的事。  
“我看了你的文件，你之前上过班。”魅影看着她。  
她连忙闭上了嘴，又觉得自己这样一定很呆，点点头。  
“几个月前不干了。”他说着抚摸过琴沿上的刮擦。  
“嗯，”Christine应着，有点儿尴尬，“呃……我上班的那家书店……关门了，然后也没有找到别的工作。”  
他的眼神突然冷厉起来，“不可以去找工作，”他说，“现在的事才是你应该干的，别的事情都放到一边。”  
Christine顿时不安，一下子忧心焦灼起来，“可是……我没钱了！”她实话实说，“我……我还有账单要付——租金，煤气费，还有水电费……而且我总要吃喝，也得买衣服什么的啊！我得快点找工作了。”  
“只要你用心对待音乐，这些都不是问题。”他的语气没有留下分毫辩驳的余地。“现在——你已经有自己的事情要做了。不过我看过了，你没有在银行开户，是吧？”  
Christine说道，“也不能这么说，我把工资都交给我爸爸，他存进他的账户就是了。”  
“你可以直接用他的户吗？”  
“呃……”Christine咬住下唇，不由得拽住肩旁的头发，“不事的，要是我得去买日用品的话爸爸会给我钱，账单都是他去付的。”  
魅影没再作声，似乎陷入了沉思。  
“你有没有找到他？”Christine突然问道，半是担心半是期望。  
“我要是找到了还问这些干什么？”他不耐烦地说，“好了，现在唱歌。”  
“你什么时候能找到他？”她快哭出来了。  
“快了，”他不多说，只翻着面前的谱子，“仔细听，再用Ah——唱一遍这段。”  
Christine不肯作罢，“你说过——”  
“闭嘴。”  
“呃，是你自己说的——”  
“有完没完！”他的声音似乎能掀起幕布和雕塑上的尘埃。Christine被吓了一跳叫了出来，捂住自己的嘴惊慌失措地连连后退。然后是彻底的寂静，似乎是等着泛起的尘埃重新落下。Christine的心怦怦响，这会儿已经在考虑要不要转身就跑。  
“好了，”这次他的声音多了些冷静克制，“现在唱歌。”  
这次的练声很不容易，更别提每次他一吼她就结巴。Christine离钢琴离得远远的，一边提防地看着他一边绕着自己的发梢。过了几分钟他没有打断她，也不作评价。  
他已然知道问题和改进的地方了。  
“呼吸不稳，低音很差，高音不成熟，音色不显，没有自己独特的演绎方式，还有姿势，很糟。”  
Christine的脸红了，从来没人批评过她唱得如何。大家都说她唱得“不错”，路人时不时还会丢下钱。  
魅影继续说下去，“显然你确实没有受过训练，就从基础开始吧。你能行的——但是你得全心全意只能专注于音乐，要是分心了，就会进展缓慢。”  
他让她往钢琴这边走近些，于是Christine小心地走过去，盯着斑驳的舞台。魅影站起身，Christine一下绷紧了，但是他没在乎，走到她身前，她忍住，没出声。自己的头顶都不及他的颔骨高。  
“呼吸，”他下了指令。  
被吓了一跳，Christine吸了一口气，魅影的眼中露出不悦。  
“不对——很不对。”他说，“你的肺叶没找准地方，小姑娘。胸部也垮着。挺着，好让更多的空气流动起来。”  
他继续冷静地指导她的呼吸和姿势。手指悬空掠过下肋时Christine吓了一跳，但是他从未真的碰到她。  
这次的课程她什么都没唱，完全是在找呼吸的平衡。他叫她躺下的时候Christine犹豫了一下，可是看到他不耐烦地攥紧了拳头时就立刻乖乖躺在台上了。Christine注意着魅影关照过的地方呼吸，空气的流动，腹部的扩张，还有横膈膜的控制。  
过了一会儿，Christine的惊惧渐渐消减，认真听起魅影的话。他很……聪明，还是个特别厉害的老师，用自己能理解的方式讲述——要是她还听不懂，他就会反应过来，然后换一种方式继续讲解。  
课结束的时候，Christine已经练了好久的呼吸，累得不行。看了时间，她才发现原来已经过去三个多小时了。她紧张地看了一眼魅影，不知道这个时候提起之前的事情对自己来说安不安全。  
“呃……不好意思，”她吞吞吐吐地，魅影看着她叫她脸红起来，一想到自己脸红了，羞得更红了，“我爸爸的事……你……找到他就告诉我，是的吧？”  
“这是自然。”他丢下一句，五指攥紧了乐谱，走向厢房。Christine拉上外套的拉链走进冷冽的冬风。圣诞的雪凝固成不化的灰冰，她小心地避开冰块走回去。她的气息越来越沉稳，一边走一边想着课上说的呼吸。他说的很有道理……Christine想起自己原来唱歌时的呼吸——短促浅淡，和说话的时候没什么两样——她觉得自己真笨，唱歌的时候呼吸当然要有所不同啊！  
公寓里很冷，她大着胆子把取暖器调高了几度。这儿再没有别人，她把收音机打开好多些动静。  
Raoul回了她的消息。她那天晚上就睡在沙发上，很不舒服。醒来揉了揉脖子，看到了Raoul的消息。  
Hey！你终于给我发消息了，我们尽快谈一谈好不好？我觉得我们得谈谈。  
Christine纠结了整一个小时才回话。当然的事。  
然后他就说午休的时候一起约饭，Christine想都没想就答应了。她有些臊，一想到能吃到真正的一顿饭，自己就动了心。这几天她一直吃的都是罐头和面，一想到这些东西她就没胃口。  
就快到Raoul来接她的时间了，Christine越来越紧张。从圣诞早上，他们就没说过一句话。这次不知道他会说什么……会不会是正式的分手？无论Raoul如何，一想到他就这么离开自己Christine也会心碎。哪怕是在父亲失踪前，她都一直很依靠Raoul,把他当成后盾当成基石。虽然她怎么也想不通为什么Raoul就想和她在一起，但是他终究是选择了她，而且她也很需要他。  
话说回来，Christine也暗暗发誓守住自己那点儿可怜的自尊，绝不在餐厅涕泗横流地哀求他不要踹了自己。要是自己真的做出这种举动，Raoul也会很不齿的……虽然以前这种事她确实干过。一直都是她在求他不要离开。  
Christine想打扮一下，精心费事整理自己的头发和妆容，盯着浴室里暗色的小镜子看了又看。上次她这么用心打扮——是爸爸失踪的那天，Christine哽咽了好一会儿，双手倚着水池深深地吸气呼气，把自己整理好，理下不服帖的几缕头发。门口传来敲门声，Christine从浴室出来，心跳个不停。  
Raoul一如往常,很是帅气。他朝她微微一笑。  
“Hey，Christine,”他语气有些尴尬，似乎是在琢磨说什么好。“你……准备出发了吗？”  
她点点头。“我去换鞋子，拿一下包就好。”  
Raoul的宝马依旧是带着淡淡的皮革味和车内清新剂的味道，Christine看着窗外，不知有多少次他们安静惬意地坐在这里，她很想伸手，Raoul的手一直很温暖。但是她终究是没有动，只不过别过了几缕头发在耳后。旧式的流行乐轻声放送，Christine很熟悉这首歌，高中的时候特别流行，听了不知多少次，要不是这会儿这么……压抑，说不定还会跟在后面唱几句，Raoul说不定会笑着冒险给她一个轻吻。  
他们去了一家熟悉的餐厅入座，Christine盯着白餐布玩水杯，又觉得自己很幼稚。  
“你戴了我给你的耳环。”Raoul忽然开口，“你戴着挺好看的。”Christine不觉摸了一下耳环。  
“谢谢，是挺好看的。”  
接下来又是沉默，Christine不知自己能不能捱到餐点送上来，她真想Raoul快言快语算了，不要这么折磨她。  
“你还好吗？”他轻声问道，Christine大着胆子看了他一眼，Raoul眼中略有忧色。  
“挺好的。”她说，“就是……大概不去想我爸爸的事就好了。”这句话Christine可没打算说，不过说出来心里也轻松了。要是Raoul温和的和她说说话就好了，心里一定会好很多的。  
餐点终于送到桌上来了，Christine觉得再差也还有一顿热饭。不如开门见山，直说省事，要是Raoul知道自己想清楚了，说不定他自己也能坦然些。  
“我就是想说，我理解你的。”刚巧Raoul也来了一句，“Christine，圣诞节的事我很抱歉。”  
Raoul一时间困惑不已，“什么？”他说，“什么意思，你说你‘理解’？”  
Christine忍着不乱动，吃下来一叉沙拉拖时间，这才轻轻说道，“我……我理解你的，Raoul。不管怎么说，你还能带我出来当面讲清，而不是一通电话把我给打发了。我挺感激的，真的。”  
“等等——我现在更不懂了，”他一疑惑就会扬起右眉，“什么‘当面讲清’，你……你不会是以为我要和你分手吧？”  
Christine攥紧了叉子，心里怦的一跳，“不是吗？”她重新抱了几丝希望，但是又为自己这么容易没了主意羞愧。Christine呼吸越来越短促。  
“当然不是了！”Raoul的声音有点儿嫌大，好几个人扭过头怒目而视，Raoul抱歉地看了他们几眼，转过来拉过Christine的手。“我的意思是，我不想分手，一点儿也不想。我也不知道圣诞那天到底怎么了。我妈是个很难缠的人，就是我也拿她没办法。我真的很想跟你过圣诞的，我发誓，可是六个月前她就说了要来的。Christine，我真的很抱歉。”  
Christine睁大眼睛看着他，原本急促的心跳渐渐平和成温和的节奏，真……好。看来Raoul是不知道那天他和他妈妈的话都被她听见了，他是在为自己的母亲叫事情不顺而道歉，不管怎么说，他不想分手。  
于是餐厅也不压抑了，盘中餐也喜人可口起来，吃下去胃里都舒坦极了。  
“那我们就是重归于好咯？”Raoul说道，“要我补偿什么都可以的，我保证。”  
“不用，这样就好，”她说，“我们重归于好了。”  
Raoul脸上的忧云一扫而空，朝她露出一个微笑。夜色越深接下来的话就越说越顺了。最后他叫她去自己那儿看场电影，Christine虽然推脱了一番，但是还是跟着去了。  
一想到上次来这儿的场景，Christine心里并不舒坦。但是Raoul竭力请她来，坐在沙发上看《西区故事》，Raoul坚持说就看这个，虽然Christine心里知道他对这个不感兴趣。Christine小心地挨在他肩上，轻轻笑了一下，今天过得很开心。

Christine打着哈欠推开了沉重的剧院大门，想着要上的课尽量叫自己别紧张。这儿的空气还是那么浑浊，她咳嗽了一下爬上台。魅影已经来了，每次她一见他，就浑身害怕。这次叫Christine惊讶的是魅影脱下了外套，就皱巴巴地丢在钢琴旁边，身上那件牛津布的白衬衣勾出他瘦削的身形。Christine挪开视线，不去盯着他被肩骨戳出形状的衬衣。袖口处都是深灰色，Christine看见他对着谱子写写画画，才反应过来那是被墨水染黑的。而且他还是个左撇子。  
“你好，”她尽量保持声音的平静。  
他有一二刻没理她，等了会儿才丢下乐谱，按下一个键。  
“站姿。”他没多说。Christine脱下外套站到琴边，尽力站好。魅影颇为挑剔地看着她。  
“脚分得太开了，”他说，“还有，膝盖不许超伸！”  
Christine立即纠正，魅影接下来给她弹的练习，是她赶得上的。Christine觉得这大概是对她的表现的默默肯定吧。  
课程开始了，魅影只听她唱了几小节，就停下再纠正她的呼吸和姿势。  
“你昨天听没听进去？”  
Christine脸红了些，“当然听进去了，”她羞怯的说，“对不起，就是要记的东西实在是太多了。”  
“不是要你死记硬背，”他应道，“要的是你融会贯通。很快这些东西都会成为自然的一部分，你要学的东西还多着呢。”  
她点点头，又看了看自己的姿势，尽力调整好。魅影弹奏的调子都在她的音域内，没有太难为她，叫Christine有点儿灰心。可是要是她再问东问西的话，魅影一定又要发脾气了。要是他一发脾气，说不定……就没好事了。他还……杀过人呢。  
一想到这个，Christine一紧张嗓子卡住了，这一个音没唱好。魅影盯着他停下了弹奏，又重来一遍。  
课继续上，Christine逼自己不去想魅影的……职业。她听着钢琴唱了下去。  
练了够久了，魅影又停下提出了她呼吸的问题。Christine仔细听着，按他的要求改正，尽量把他教的东西都学会。  
他说着说着Christine很想打哈欠，她用手掩住嘴巴，闭了一会儿眼睛。  
魅影忽然不说话了，双眼眯起，尽是怒色。  
“真不好意思，”他的声音冷酷又尖刻，“叫你兴致缺缺了？”  
“噢——不是的！”Christine不知道是害羞好还是害怕好，“我就是比较累，对不起。”  
“累？”他立刻问道，“怎么会累？不应该睡不够啊？”  
“昨天晚上我和我男朋友出去了，”Christine想着在魅影发脾气前赶紧把事情解释清楚，“对不起——我没想熬夜的——”  
“什么？”魅影的声音一下子起来了，“什么？”他攥紧了拳头，起身，琴凳嘎吱一响。  
Christine连连后退，尽量离钢琴远点，魅影看起来就要抬手打她的样子。Christine可记得上次她的手肘疼了好几周才好，还有背上的划伤，一动就疼，嘴里没完没了的血腥味儿。这个男人危险得很。  
“对不起！”她急急忙忙地说，“对不起！不会有下次了！”  
“你说过的，全身心投入到音乐中去，全身心。而不是去和男人疯闹！真是呆笨的小女孩，难道要我每个词都和你解释清楚你才明白吗？我现在可有点儿解除条约的打算了！”  
“不要！”Christine差点跌倒，“不要！求求你！求求你！我真的很抱歉。我以为这没什么大不了的。我保证——我发誓我以后再也不会熬夜了！我现在就全身心——全身心专注音乐！”  
他冷淡地看了她一眼，“你没有，”他说，“至少现在没有。”  
陷入了僵持，要是魅影再过来一步Christine就准备撒腿就跑。但是他只是死死盯着她，盯得她浑身不安。她看着满是划痕的地面，不禁乱想昨晚这里发生了什么，心思刚跑了Christine就后悔了，她心里可清楚准没好事。  
“求你了，”她打破了僵持的沉默，“求你了，我保证，Raoul不会让我分心的。”  
Christine想到魅影可能会叫她和Raoul分手就忧心不已，他们才和好的！事情才回到正轨上不久！  
但是魅影只是坐回到琴凳上，弹了一连串小和弦，停下说道：  
“很好。要是再因为你的……私人关系，不乖的话，我认为我们的约定也就无效了。你不至于要和我毁约吧。”  
Christine脸上血色稍消，只是点头，没有说话。  
她根本不想去思量着其中的意味。


	12. Chapter 12

Raoul并没有真真切切的体谅她，Christine不免沮丧，事情一桩接一桩，搞得他是糊里糊涂，不免恼怒。Christine只能心里边愧疚一番。

“我还是没明白，”他戳了戳土豆。这是一个专门挑好的夜晚，Raoul不必遮遮掩掩掩藏怒气，“我把事情捋一遍，你……去学声乐了。”

Christine边点头边紧张地玩着腿上的餐布。

“还是免费的。”

“嗯。”Christine不甚安分。

“老师水平很不错，但是我从没听说过还有这位人物。”

她又点了点头。

“他还跟你说不许熬夜……不能让你疲劳。”

“是啊，”她说着吃了几口热乎乎的菜。

“那呆到几点算‘晚’？”Raoul问道。

“呃……”之前她没敢在这个时间上讨价还价，魅影已经发脾气了，要是再缠着他……说不定要叫她有得后悔。“十点以后都算。”

Raoul一下扬起了眉毛，“Christine,我觉得这件事……可不太妙。那家伙动什么心思？我的意思是——他叫什么名字？要是他水平出众，又为什么要免费教你？还有你在哪儿上课？听了这些话，我可不太高兴。”

“Raoul，”她抚上Raoul的臂膀尽力安慰他，“没事的，一开始我也有点儿拿不定主意。我是说……我以为他拎不清呢，但是他说以前在公园里听到我和我爸爸一起唱歌的，他很喜欢我的嗓音，觉得我很有天赋。就是唱歌而已，真的，每天中午他都在一家市中心的剧院教我。他还给我安排上了几个月后的一场试镜。就算被刷掉……呃，至少我努力过了。”

Raoul哼了一下，手肘支住餐桌，下巴落在掌心上，看了Christine好一会儿。Christine知道自己这会儿脸肯定通红通红的，只要别人一盯着她，她就没撒谎利索的时候。

“行吧，”他突然开口，举手投降，“行，你想去上声乐课，这没问题。我没理由对你指手画脚。我就是想告诉你，这件事我可不是百分百支持。”

“以后的事还说不准呢，”Christine松了口气，“没什么问题的，也用不着担心，就是去上课而已。”

“我一想着你这么早就要走心里不是特别开心，”他说，“你看，我有时候要加班到很晚——等我回来看到你，你又要走了。那我们什么时候相处呢？”

“总会有时间的，”Christine站起身洗盘子，“会有时间的。”

她倾过身吻了吻他，Raoul笑了一下。Christine怎么也不会跟Raoul说自己的老师是魅影。他根本就不相信魅影真实存在，要是说了这一句，接下来所有的谎言都会被揭穿。Christine原不想骗他，可是……Raoul是不会理解她的。在他眼里，Gustave已经死了。但是Christine不敢去想这是真的，也不愿意去想。只能一步一步走下去，直到有一天爸爸回到自己身边。

Christine正在厨房里洗着餐盘，Raoul说道，“你元旦总不会还要去上课吧？”

Christine盘算了一会儿，“元旦正好是礼拜天，我周天不上课的。”（Christine和魅影求来一周一天的休息日，好让她能去做礼拜。魅影也认可她需要合适的休息，但是不许她在教堂内唱歌。）

“太好了！”Raoul说，“我朋友正好办一个派对，来吧！”他看得出Christine有点儿犹豫，“这可是你欠我的，你之前都没告诉我你去上课的事。来吧，Christine，你一整个周天白天都可以补觉。我真的很希望你陪我去，肯定特别有意思。总得有一个晚上既不呆在你家也不用呆在我家吧。”

Raoul的话叫她更愧疚了，Christine盯着水池里的碟子。

“好吧，”她说，“我去就是了。”

“太好了！”Raoul说道，“我保证，这次绝不会是上次那么扫兴的派对——这次来的都是朋友。”

“嗯，好。”她洗完看了一眼时间，要是现在再不走，在十点前就赶不回去了。

“你才来没多久啊。”Raoul稍稍皱起了眉，“就再呆一会儿吧，回头我开车送你。”

Christine没答应，Raoul重重地叹了口气，很焦灼地揉了揉自己的头发。

“我有话跟你说，”他说，“本来想过几天再跟你说的，但是我想就现在说明白了反而好。”

Christine的肠胃一下子紧张的皱起来，她点点头，蜷腿坐在Raoul身边，下巴倚着膝盖。他要说什么？说她根本就没有好好地和他相处？这话倒也不假……一直都是Raoul再付出，她一直都是站在原地等他把所有问题解决完毕。

Raoul用手背揉了揉眼睛，他疲累地看着Christine,脸颊和下巴上有一点儿胡茬，可是……还是很帅，有时候Christine甚至在想为什么他要进公司，说不定当模特也挺合适的。

“我最近一直在想，”他的声音很轻和，“你为什么还是要住在原来的公寓里，没道理呀。”

“因为是我自己的公寓，”Christine呆楞楞地一句不让，“是我自己的，我要留着。”

“可是留着干什么？”他说，“不过就是白浪费租金，你现在也找不到合租的，一个人呆在那种治安的环境里。我实在是想不通你的逻辑，就是……呃，我的意思是，我觉得你可以搬过来，跟我住在一起，留下来。”

Christine突然觉得自己像被关在逼仄的墙角般压抑，如果直接拒绝的话只会伤Raoul的心。

“公寓我要留着！”她没控制住自己的音量，“爸爸回来之后，总得有个地方住！”

Raoul叹了口气，挨过来，像对一个惊慌失措的孩子那样慢慢说道，“我明白，Christine，我懂，可是——就算找到他了，也可以都住到我这儿来，到时候我们再给你爸爸找一间合适的房。这样不是更好吗？更省事，而且我们在一起的时间也长了，你也用不着来回搭公交。”他澄澈的蓝眼睛认真地看着她，Christine没有回话，只是把脸埋在膝盖上。Raoul又叹了口气，吻过她的卷发，“你考虑一下，好不好？你随时都可以搬过来。”

她确实认真地想过了，Raoul的话很有道理，和他住在一起从各方面来说都是不错的选择。可是……还有其他的问题，这算是和男朋友同居了，Christine一想起这个就浑身难受，今年她不过二十，要是同居了……会不会要睡在一张床上？之前类似的事情已经够糟心的了，Christine心里知道Raoul的所想所欲，但是出于尊重一直没有逼她，叫Christine很歉疚——虽然她也没必要歉疚，可事实就是如此。他还在等，等什么呢？为什么不干脆跟她分手，他早就知道自己是一个把那种事留在婚后的人。难道他要……娶自己吗？Christine觉得这太夸张可笑了。

她真想爸爸就在身边，爸爸总会帮她梳理好事情，Christine越来越想他，就像心里有一块儿空了。可是，魅影说过他会去找的。他才找了三天而已，Gustave一定是被秘密藏起来了。

等他回来，一切都会好的。自己去参加试镜，赚的钱够养活爸爸，再也不用担心经济的问题。Gustave也可以把拉琴当成是爱好，还可以看她登台演出，带上花束，说她多么璀璨夺目。她也用不着这么依赖Raoul，和他站在平等的天平上。想想都很完美。

这一年的最后一天，Raoul把她接来，一起去了市中心的高级公寓区。Christine今天的课上得很不容易，已经很累了。

好几次魅影都冲她大吼大叫，说她尽在浪费自己的时间，根本没有好好学。Christine没忍住哭了，之后两个人僵持地站着，一直等她哭完才重新开始。她没敢去问Gustave的事，课一结束她就跑出去了，不想再哭出来。

好在Raoul来接她的时候已经没什么的了，只不过还是很累。

路上全是车——大概都是去参加新年派对的人，他们也不例外。好几群人沿街走着，Christine倚着窗看着他们，忽地想起魅影，不知道他现在在干什么，大概……出去暗杀去了吧……

她咽了一口，向Raoul伸过手，他立刻就握住了，叫她稍稍安心了些。Raoul会保护她的，会照顾她的，会的。

Christine很不舒服，不知道是不是累的。她根本不想和不认识的人呆在一起。要是按她的主意，不如安安静静过了今晚。可是Raoul不是好静的性子，他热衷社交交友，总有她不认识的朋友。有时Christine真的很内疚，自己占了他这么多时间，都不知道上一次他和朋友出去玩是什么时候的事了。

Raoul停好车带着她上了几层装着彩灯的楼，这一片的公寓都带着新买的地毯和刚修整过的气味，叫Christine有点头闷。敲了敲3A的门，开门迎他们的是一个挺漂亮的女孩子。

很吵——音乐，还有欢笑，Christine立即贴到Raoul身边紧握住他的手，走进这片满是人群、交谈、舞乐、吃喝的地方。Christine立刻就觉得自己格格不入，这儿的人她一个也不认识，倒是看见了几个熟面，但是连他们的名字也叫不出来。

走来一个男人，立刻就开心地给了Raoul一个哥们儿才有的拥抱，又说好久没见他出来玩了，听得Christine更尴尬不安了。

“来，尽情嗨——随便吃随便喝，别客气！”那个人朝Christine咧嘴一笑。Christine真想像个怕生的孩子那样躲到Raoul的身后，一句话也不说。

“好啊。”Raoul环住了她的腰，带着她往更喧闹的地方走。好些人都跟Raoul热切地打招呼，Christine看着在社交场欢腾的Raoul，感觉到的是无尽的压抑逼仄，自顾自发起呆，脑子里转的语言都变成了瑞典语，她以前和说英语的人呆在一起从不会这样。她正愣神，不防瞄到角落里正激切亲热的一对情侣，Christine红着脸挪开了视线。Raoul握住她的手臂轻轻摇了几下。

"Vad säger du?"她没多想，脱口而出就是 母语，Raoul懵了。Christine脑子转了好几下才说出英语，“哦——噢，不好意思，Raoul,我说，你刚刚说什么来着？”

“我说，你要不要喝点东西？”

“行。”她空空应声，只想从人人好奇的眼神下逃离，那眼神仿佛她是什么奇怪的展品似的，大概确实如此吧——一个穿着旧衣服，玩自己头发的呆笨瑞典女孩，真算是奇怪的展品。她松开了手放下，又握成拳，抑制住自己玩头发的冲动。这儿叫她越来越不安，恨不得现在在自己的公寓才好，穿着旧睡衣，舒舒服服地看着书——和爸爸一起呆着。

Raoul给她拿了一罐苏打水，Christine微微点了点头道谢。

“Christine,你能来我要再次道谢，”Raoul笑得很真切，“我知道你不喜欢这种场合，你来对我而言真的很重要。”

“这要谢什么。”Christine真希望苏打水喝下去心里能舒服些。Raoul牵着她另一只手走到沙发那边，Christine挨着他坐下，专心喝着苏打水，免得撞上谁的视线，也免得和谁尬聊。她有意无意听到Raoul跟谁在聊体育圈的事，聊得很开心。好几个女孩聚在一起相聊甚欢，又是尖叫又是狂笑，有一两个女孩子瞥了她几眼，Christine立刻低下头。

夜越深，Christine越难受，她也不知道自己这是怎么了，以前也不会这样——好像冥冥之中飘散着一种捉摸不定的犹疑，一种警示，一种幻觉……全凝聚成这股子奇怪不安的感觉，而派对上的热气和嘈杂只会让她更难受。

约莫十一点的时候，有几个人怂恿Raoul去拼酒，他推辞了好一会儿，最终他们真的有点儿冒火了，是Christine把Raoul推出去的。

“去吧。”她说。

Raoul看着她，“可以吗？”他问道，“你又不能喝酒，自己一个人呆着真的没关系吗？”

“我没事的，”她说，“我又不是小孩子，你去吧。”

他立刻笑开，吻了她一下才站起走向那些撺掇个不停的朋友们。他们拉着Raoul走到另一边又给他拿了好多啤酒。Christine自己坐在沙发上，越坐越不安生，指尖碾着喝完了的苏打水罐沿，不知道自己敢不敢起身再拿一罐。后来她算明白了，自己根本没这个勇气，只能在窝在这儿几个小时。Raoul不在身边，她没法躲在他后面。

过了几分钟，有几个女孩子走过来围着她坐下，Christine被压抑在墙角的不安感一下又冒了出来。她动了动唇，想露出一个微笑。这些女孩子都衣着光鲜容貌靓丽，而自己穿着的不过是牛仔裤和衬衣。

“Christine,是吧。”问她的那个女孩子的金发打理得完美，边沿也修剪得漂亮。

“是，”她打了个招呼，“Hi。”话出口又觉得自己做的很笨。

“真酷，你和Raoul在一起啊。”她周围的女孩子都连连点头，“他很不错的。”

“是啊。”Christine知道。

“你和他关系怎么样？还好吗？”

“挺好的。”Christine不想具体地和陌生人仔细讲自己和Raoul的关系如何让如何。

“甜心，你可真是撞上头彩了，”那个女孩继续说着，“你看，人长得不错，有钱还机灵。她们就不行，你施的什么招？”

“什么？”Christine没听懂。

“我说，你怎么拿捏得住他的？我跟他在一起两个月都不到。”

Christine突然觉得自己肺叶里的空气被挤干了，她盯着面前这个漂亮的女孩，脑子里克制不住地惊慌起来。

“你是他前女友？”她呛着问出来。

她稍稍大笑了一下，“那当然啊，他可抢手了，这个派对上的女孩哪一个不拼了命想当他女朋友的。”

“噢。”Christine并不怀疑这一点——Raoul是很优秀，当然会有别的女人看上他。她不想慌张，但是那些思绪蔓延溢满了她的脑子。Raoul有过别的女朋友又怎样——没什么的，他比她要大好几岁，当然会有几个前女友。可是Raoul为什么非得和她在一起呢？算起来自己和他恋爱已经三个月了，而面前这个女孩只不过留在他身边两个月。Christine感觉自己的喉咙有点儿噎住了，Raoul怎么会喜欢自己呢，她做到的最大限度就是同意他吻她，连他的手都不许乱动，更不许他脱掉自己身上哪怕一件衣服……对面这个女孩同意的可不止会让Raoul吻她。

“Hey！”Christine抬头看到Raoul过来了，他笑得很爽利，露出漂亮的牙齿，头发也乱了，“玩得开心吗？”他环顾了周围，看到Christine身边的女孩时挺惊讶的。

“Emily!”他说，“你怎么来了！你不是在伦敦吗？”

“最后一秒钟改主意咯。”Emily站起来笑着紧紧抱了下Raoul,还在他脸颊上留下了一个擦花的唇印。“怎么样啊？我刚和Christine说话呢，她真可爱！”

Raoul大笑起来，“谢了。”他朝Christine伸出手，“Christine,帮我个忙。”

“行，”她牵着他的手站起来，“什么事？”

“亲一下，”他说，“算是游戏。”他示意了一下身后，那一群哥们儿都朝他吹口哨呢。

她让Raoul亲了她一下，都是酒精和汗水的味道，她忍住没皱眉。Raoul大笑着又亲了她一下，“我午夜的时候再来找你，可不要叫我找不着！”

“哈，”她弱弱地应了一下，Raoul又回到了人群中，那些人欢叫着拍拍他的背。Emily微笑着坐了回去，而Christine只想逃走，躲在一个安静平和的地方……躲进她的公寓里，可是要是一声不吭就走开又对Raoul有歉疚。他只会又担心又生气，之前类似的问题才解决了没多久。

就快到午夜了，Christine只能听着周围的女孩子聊八卦。她连谁是谁都不知道——也不知道她们说的是什么，只有问起Raoul她才能说上一两句。

那种奇怪的感觉愈演愈烈，快把她逼得支离破碎了。她实在是无法赶走这种感觉——究竟是什么……什么……什么，她一定得想明白。派对越来越喧闹，酒水送来一批接着一批，Christine想远离这一切，出去找个安静的地方好好想清楚。

离午夜还有一刻钟，Christine突然从沙发上跳起来。她突然明白了，她也不知道自己是怎么反应过来的——可就是如此。冥冥中有一道声音，比任何声音都清楚。揭示的事情饱含着恐惧与欢欣，惊讶和释重，她差点哭出来。

“你怎么啦？”Emily稍稍皱起眉。

“医院。”Christine喃喃自语，恍恍惚惚。

“什么？”

“我要去趟医院。”这次Christine说得很清楚，她走得很快，没理会她们的任何询问，问她究竟怎么了，问她要不要叫救护车。她只是拿起外套，悄悄地走出去。她心里明白了，每走一步，那感觉和声音就越明显。Christine毫不犹疑地跑了起来。

他找到爸爸了。


	13. Chapter 13

Christine庆幸自己身上还带了钱。跑到公交站台的时候已经气喘吁吁了。她知道了——完全肯定这一点——她知道的。

上了空荡荡的公交后，Christine看着黑漆漆窗外的空当街道。一个人也没有——没人在乎她的爸爸是不是回来了，也没人庆贺Gustave Daae回到她身边。但是Christine不在乎这些，别人不在乎就不在乎吧。只要爸爸回来就够了，只要她在乎就够了。

车停在了离医院两道街的站台上。Christine一路跑过去，肋骨下岔气岔得很疼。她喘得很急，要把肺撕开一般。Christine跑得汗都出来了，寒风直接拍在她身上，她踩着脚下坚实的路蹬蹬跑去。再过五分钟就见到爸爸了……这念头鼓舞着她往前跑去。

“小姐，你有什么事吗？”

Christine转过身，一个满面疑惑的护士站在前台后看着她，有一点儿担心。

Christine跑上前，“我父亲在这儿，”她边喘边按着自己起伏的心口，“他在这儿，麻烦你，我要见他！”

“好的，您先冷静一下，”护士说着坐下，递过去一份文件，“探视时间已经结束了——他可能已经休息了。不过您可以明天再来……”

“不！”Christine大叫起来，“不是这回事！他已经失踪好几周了！他在这儿！我知道他在这儿！我要见他！就现在！让我见见他吧！”

护士一下子蒙了，她稍稍清了清嗓子，“呃……这样啊，那他叫什么名字？”

“Gustave Daae,”Christine语速很快，“麻烦您告诉我他在哪间房。”

护士伸手划过一张复杂的表格，看得Christine很是焦心。护士抬起头来。

“不好意思啊，小姐。我们这儿没有接收过这个人。”

Christine的心一下子沉了下去。她盯着那位护士，“他就在这儿！”Christine不肯作罢，“我知道他在这儿！他才来的——之前他失踪了！”

护士站起身伸手安抚她，“好的好的，小姐，我来查查就知道了。”她拨了下电话，转过身小声说了几句Christine没听清的话。没说几句，护士转回来挂下电话。

“请跟我来吧。”

Christine抱住自己，口袋里的手机一直在嗡嗡作响。Christine没有接，一定是Raoul，要问她现在在哪儿——她狠下心来。先不和跟Raoul说话，就让他喝个痛快，好好享受他的新年派对吧。可是一种内疚随之生出，Raoul并没有做错什么。但是要说清自己为什么要来医院，他十有八九是不会信的。

Christine跟着护士穿过走道、办公室办公桌、各种房间，她一直左顾右盼，总想着会忽然瞧见爸爸。走进一扇双开门后，Christine和其他在等待区的人留在一起。她的喉咙一下子绷住了，这是急救室，很多人的伤都很严重。不想再看见叫她难受的景象，Christine向别处看去。

那位护士和办公桌边的几个护士谈了几句，时不时还转过来看Christine几眼，其中一位点点头，向Christine走来。

“请跟我来吧。”

Christine再次跟上去，走出等待室，穿过一条更狭窄的走道。那位护士停下后拿出一册文件板。

“你说你的父亲是Gustave Day-ee。”

“Daae，”Christine纠正了一下，“那请问他现在在哪儿？”

护士在板子上写了点东西，她抬起头轻轻地说道，“小姐，三十分钟前有个身份不明的男人被送过来了，现在正在接受治疗——情况很不好——要是你能提供一些身份证明，我们可以帮你核实一下是否是您的父亲……”

Christine哆嗦着手从小包里抽出身份证给护士看，感觉自己时时刻刻会休克过去。

“情况很不好是个什么意思？”Christine的嗓子有些哑，“他——他怎么了？出了什么事？”

护士摇摇头，“只有确实身份了，具体的情况我们才能跟您说。要是您能在这儿等一会……”

要不是这儿有把椅子可以坐着，Christine觉得自己再站下去是吃不消。她仰过身捂住脸，控制住自己纷乱的心绪。情况很不好……情况很不好……不好……

可怜的Pappa!究竟是怎么了？要是能让她过去护士一定会认出他们是父女的，她的头发颧骨耳朵都像他……

Christine的手机又在响，她干脆关机又放回口袋里去。她现在不想和Raoul说话，更不想听他指指点点，说自己不辞而别又怎么叫他忧心忡忡了。一言不发走开，Christine内疚过了头，反而什么感觉也没有了。

Christine感觉自己在这把塑料椅子上坐了有几个小时了，身边的机器嗡嗡个不停，时不时也有护士匆匆走过，但是都没有搭理她。Christine脚点着地，手敲着椅子绕着头发,她盯着钉在对面墙上的钟，秒表走个不停，滴滴答答叫人心烦意乱。已经过了凌晨一点了。新年到了。

魅影确实履行了他的承诺，找到自己的父亲送回来，可是Christine忽然想到自己是还要再跟在魅影身边三个月的，有些不适。而且他还说……说自己要学到不需要他指导才行。到底什么意思？她叹了口气用指尖按揉着眼睛。每一天她都很累，可心思却没法歇下来好好休息。

凌晨两点一位护士领着Christine又走了几段路，走到紧闭的双开门外。护士轻轻地说道：

“这个人送过来没多久，现在情况稳定下来了，不过人还是很虚弱，镇静剂的药效还没过去。你见到他之后情绪不要太过激，好吗？”

Christine紧抿双唇，迅速点点头。跟着护士走到病床边，她一见到床上的人眼泪就流了下来。真的是爸爸，她的心都快从胸膛里跳出来了，不由得捂着嘴哭出来。

身边的护士扶住Christine的肩，“如果您能提供确认他身份的凭证就再好不过了。如果有相关保险的话也请跟我们说。”

Christine没认真听护士都说了什么，只是茫然地点着头。她真想伸手，可是床上的人虚弱得似乎一碰就垮。

“我们要把他转移到普通病房去了，”护士继续说道，“要是您一道来的话，顺便把信息都填一下吧……”

Christine不断回答着护士的问题，登记信息，一张接着一张的签字，抽泣了二十多分钟。她控制住自己不乱想——只想着现在的乐观方面就好。爸爸回来了，以后的一切也会慢慢好起来的。

填完信息她才被允许进病房探望。显示屏和帘子从中将病房隔开，另一边还有一位病人。护士送过来一杯水，Christine把水放在小桌上，自己拉过一把椅子挨着床边坐下。她看着爸爸，抹去脸上的泪珠。

他一下子瘦下去了……哪怕套了一件病服，也是肉眼可见的瘦下去了，搁在身边的双手看上去枯悴不已，所有的指甲都崩裂开来，Christine真想握住爸爸的手吻去所有的伤痛。光看得见的，他身上就都是青青紫紫。他的头发被剃掉了，后脑处上了一块绷带。还有脖子上，脸上，好多地方都是包扎过的伤口。想着他得好好休息，Christine没敢惹醒他。他的胸膛随着短促微弱的呼吸一起一伏，身上接了不知多少输液管，更不要提还接了氧气。周围的机器闷声作响着运转。

夜越来越深，Christine迷迷糊糊的，好几次打了个激灵又醒过来。椅子坐着很不舒服，她就这么看着Gustave，祈祷着他能醒来。她已经不再哭泣了，可是脸上还是黏糊糊的，只好抽了几张纸巾尽量擦干净点。

晨光终于洒入，沿着塑料器械的边沿一路铺开，电子挂钟分毫不差记数着时间。Christine很饿很饿，可是她不能走开——爸爸还没有醒。护士里里外外走得很勤快，读取仪器上的数字，问问Christine一些问题，再往Gustave床头上的文件板上填写记录。Christine趁护士不在的时候看了文件板，可是她一句话也看不懂。

有时Christine听到护士去另一边问话的声音。帘子拉着，不过听声音应该也是个男人。他的声音很虚，Christine不知他是不是也有自己的孩子。忖度了好几个小时，Christine抚上Gustave的手臂，止不住打颤，她小心翼翼不敢稍稍乱动一下。爸爸的皮肤干枯冰凉，Christine决心哪怕是搭上一辈子也要把爸爸治好。

约莫上午九点，门上传来一阵轻轻的敲门声。Christine转头看见是Raoul站在那儿。他疲惫不堪，忧色满面，还穿着昨晚的衣服，眼下已经浮出了黑印。

“Hey,Christine,”他的声音有些嘶哑，“你还好吧？”

她点点头，又转回去看向爸爸。Raoul坐在了她身边的椅子上，牵过她的手。

“Emily跟我说你要去医院，我真的很担心，我还以为……你又不回我电话……真难以置信你爸爸竟然在这儿。”

“对不起，打扰了你庆贺新年了。”Christine轻声说道。

“你想着派对的事？”Raoul很讶异，“Christine……那算什么呀，我就是觉得你得跟我说下，要是你说你爸爸在医院，我肯定下一秒就把你送过来——对啊……这，你怎么知道他在这儿的？”

她耸耸肩，知道自己也编不圆谎，干脆实话实说，“我就是……知道，突然就知道了，听起来是不是像疯子说的话？”

Raoul微微笑了一下，“是挺疯狂的，不过现在看来也不是坏事。”

Christine挽过Raoul的手，看着一抹阳光落在Gustave的床上。她是疯了吗？还是冥冥中上帝在最后一刻指引了她？无论如何，她都感激不尽。

沉寂了许久，一位护士走进来朝他们稍稍笑了下，例行检查。Gustave的呼吸舒缓下来，但是还是很虚弱。

“护士，”Raoul叫住了她，“能跟我们说下Daae先生的情况吗？”

“各种正常休养被强行剥夺了而已，”护士边轻声说边固定好一支管子，“水分，食物，睡眠这些都很缺……肋骨断了几根，脚掌也折断了，有几处之后还要缝针。我目前能说的就这些了。”

Christine惊恐不已，Pappa都经历了什么呀？究竟是谁下的手？怎么会有人要害他呢？他能称得上是最善良的人了，从来也没害过谁——根本就没有树敌！为这么会有人绑架他虐打他？为什么？

护士完成了例检静静地走开了。Raoul揽过Christine的肩想安慰安慰她，他站起来拉过Christine，由着她抱住自己。Christine其实很想自己静静，但是既然Raoul来了，也不是坏事，她很感激他。

几分钟后Raoul稍稍动了动，说道，“我给你去拿身干净衣服，再买点吃的，好不好？我就走一会儿，就一会儿。”

Christine没吱声，只点了点头。Raoul紧紧抱了抱她才走开。Christine重新蜷在自己的椅子上。Gustave的头歪向了左边，没了那头深色的卷发，他看起来怪怪的，说不定醒来看到自己这副模样还会忍不住大笑。

想着这一幕Christine心里不由得也觉得好笑，可心情随即又落入了低谷。她坐着又打了几下瞌睡，Raoul确实是快去快回。Christine谢过了衣物和餐点，静静吃完后Raoul走出去好让她把身上皱巴巴的衣服换下。

下午五点左右，Christine倚着Raoul的肩睡着了，入睡之前Raoul跟她保证Gustave一醒他就叫她。Christine睡得很浅，但是也睡得很平稳，尽做一些稀奇梦。还梦见了魅影站在这里，当着她的面杀了爸爸。Christine一下子惊醒，睁开眼睛。根本没这回事。

Gustave醒了，看起来很是疲累，不过依旧勉强朝她笑了笑。他的嘴唇干裂起皮，下唇还有深色的血迹。可是Christine觉得自己从来没有这么开心的看着他。

“Pappa！”Christine呢喃着倾过身，不由得又哭出来。Gustave颤着手抚摸她发卷发，Christine起开身后他还笑着。

“Hej, ängel。”他竭力喘出几个字。

Christine拉过Gustave的手不断地吻着，尽力不抽噎起来。她从来没这么如释重负过。从来没这么开心过，她再也不要和父亲分开了。

护士走进来看到Gustave醒来很惊喜，连忙把仪器都调整了一下，又急急忙忙问了他几句话。Gustave满面茫然，只好看向Christine。Christine欣然给爸爸翻译完这些话。

医生进来后Raoul跟他在角落处低声聊了几句，Christine一直拉着Gustave的手笑着，时不时流下眼泪。

“你不要……哭，”Gustave的瑞典语轻软疲累得很，“不能叫我的prinsessa……哭的。”

“我这是开心的，”Christine悄悄说着，“Pappa……我真想你，可想了。”

医生走过来，Raoul跟Christine说好暂时出去，带着她出了房间。

“医生要检查一下你爸爸……更严重的伤，”Raoul跟Christine说着，而Christine则在走道里局促不安地颠蹦着，忍住不往病房里望。Raoul拉着她的手问，“要不今晚呆在我哪儿吧？离医院比较近。”

Christine立刻摇摇头，“我今晚陪护。”

Raoul耗了几分钟跟她讲她得好好休息好好吃饭，可根本说不动Christine，只好揉揉自己的后脖梗，干脆作罢。

“行吧，”他说，“你想怎么着都行，不过我得回去了，Christine，我明天还要上班——有一场很重要的会议，我必须出席。你一个人行吗？”

“当然行了。”她没多说。

“那好，我明天下午一下班就过来，会见。”道别时Raoul没有吻Christine，只抱了抱她就走开了。医生出来后叫Christine进去。Gustave的眼皮打着耷，疲困不堪。Christine紧紧握住他的手，又吻了吻他的指关。

“Pappa,”Christine说的是瑞典语，“我保证，以后会好起来的。”


	14. Chapter 14

Christine心里一团乱，根本不知道如何是好。推开剧院厚重的大门，她稍稍顿住深吸一口气。该上课去了，可得认真点才行，要是自己做的不好魅影又会大吼大叫，可吓人了。

魅影已经在等着她了，正弹着一支忧伤的华尔兹。Christine虽然没听过这支歌，却觉得很是悦耳。魅影的手拂过钢琴，指尖落下时轻和绝毅，台上充溢着美丽的悲哀。Christine站在台边，托着下巴闭上双目，任凭音乐流经耳畔。流动旋律的张力叫她心神做动，可温和的曲调又叫她不由轻忧。这架钢琴似乎年久失修，可魅影却弹出了纯美的乐章。

乐曲结束，Christine不由得心生慨叹，睁开双眼鼓起掌来。魅影瞄了她一眼。

“你杵在那儿生根啊？”他说，“上来。”

Christine尴尬地脱下外套，想起自己刚刚的傻样忍住不羞。她过去清了清嗓子，心里清楚要是现在不鼓足了气，整堂课她都别想把要说的说了。

“谢谢你。”她飞快地吐出这句话。

魅影顿住了手，抬头看着她。舞台昏暗的灯光照出了他面具下的眼睛，好像有点儿怪……是金色的，边沿泛黄。Christine忍住畏缩，想着他可能有什么怪病。

她咽了一口，继续说道，“真的很谢谢你。你帮我的事，对我而言真的很重要，”她的喉咙哽咽起来，眼泪也跟着流下，抽了抽鼻子Christine说道，“爸爸对我很重要，你把他送回来，我再感激不过。”

Christine竭力控制好自己的情绪，而魅影则一言不发看着她。Christine的眼泪擦在了毛衣袖口上，又深呼吸了几下，尴尬地笑笑。

“不好意思，”她说，“我没忍住，爸爸回来了我真的很开心。”

到目前为止，魅影也没有吼她，说些别扯闲话好好唱歌的话，Christine鼓了鼓劲。

“你在哪儿找到他的？”Christine轻轻问道，“他被关在哪儿了？谁把他关起来的？”

“跟你没关系。”魅影不肯多说。

Christine咬了咬唇，“当然跟我有关系了。我要跟警察说下！不管是谁把他害成这个样子都该去坐牢！”

“用不着，”他不肯松口，“你父亲能活着回来就是幸事了，别的你就不要多问了。”

Christine不免乱想，她突然站直捂住嘴，“你……你是不是……是不是和那个绑架他的人认识？你是他的手下吗？所以你才不肯把他们送到警察手里。”

Christine看得出来魅影生气了。“胡说八道，”他的声音很冷厉，“事情牵扯的人势力过大，你最好不要瞎搅和。”

“可是，”Christine嗫嚅着，也知道自己是烦着他了，“可是我总得知道是谁啊，至少知道为什么他们要绑架他！”

魅影握紧了拳头朝琴键上砸下，一阵刺耳的巨响叫Christine吓得要跳起来。魅影的眼神冰冷极了。

“真想知道？”他说，“行啊！我早该告诉你的，你的好爸爸竟然跟毒枭借钱，等到还不起了，事情就不是那么如人所愿了。”

Christine突然喘不过起来，她连连后退，不得不扶住钢琴才站稳。

“什么？”她好不容易才说出话，“什么——你胡说！你胡说！”

“是吗？”魅影也站了起来，“用脑子好好想一想吧，笨丫头。你有薪水的时候一直都是你父亲在管钱，你自己没有开户也没法查他的账户。在剧院乐队里挣的那点儿钱根本不够他养活你们两个的。可是自从你失业了，他就没法搞到钱去还利息了……没几个月，他的话自然就没有可信度了，接下来就是被抓走的事了。”

“别说了！”Christine叫起来，“别说了！我爸爸才不会做这种事！他那么好的人，那么勤劳真诚的人怎么会和那些人——扯上关系！”

“那你知道我是在哪儿找到他的吗？”魅影讥笑了一下，按住琴沿。“是在一个肮脏的地下室里——就是那个他欠了钱的毒枭的地下室里！难道你以为这是巧合吗？”

Christine的心猛地沉了下去，她想尖叫到喊不出来为止，可张开了嘴却不知道说什么辩解。只剩下可怜兮兮地喃喃自语。“不会的。”她一下子跌倒在台上捂着脸哭起来。要是真这么回事可怎么好？爸爸怎么能做出这种事呢？为什么要和毒枭借钱？缺钱为什么不去银行借贷？为什么不干脆让她出去挣钱？她明明可以帮上忙的！为什么他不去报警？

一定是魅影在瞎说！他是个杀手，要想编瞎话糊弄她易如反掌！他根本就不了解Gustave。Gustave永远不会不考虑他的女儿的，也不会去到某个罪大恶极的毒贩子那儿借钱！

Christine朦胧着泪眼看向魅影，他早就坐回到琴凳上去了，正自如地写着什么。她恨他——恨他那套理论，恨他对Gustave的可怖指责。他懂什么！他不过就是个根本不知道爱和宽恕这些真情的杀手。他根本不懂Gustave永远不会做这些的。

“显然，你今天是不会有什么进步的了，”魅影甚至懒得看她一眼。“好好顺一下情绪，明天做好准备再来。”Christine正犹疑着，魅影又没好气地来了一句，“听懂了吗？”吓了Christine一跳，连连点头。接着她慌慌张张爬起来逃出去，再也不想回头。

Christine到医院径直去了Gustave的病房。他还睡着，但是Christine没等一个小时他就睁开了眼。Christine心中满是歉意和困惑，她拉起Gustave的手握住。

“Pappa，”她吻了一下他的手心轻轻说道，“是我。”

突然，另一边病床上的病人呻吟呼号起来，几个护士急忙赶来，其中一个瞧见Gustave醒了，就按下了手边的一个按钮。没到一分钟，又过来一个笑起来露出好多牙的护士。

“Day先生，今天好些了吗？”护士说着拿起文件夹翻了几页。Christine忍着没去纠正护士的发音，也忍着不去想隔壁床位的事。似乎出了紧急情况，机器一直急促尖锐地在响鸣。

“Pappa，今天有没有好点儿？”Christine帮他翻译了一下，Gustave看看她再看看护士，慢慢点了点头，光这个动作看起来就很痛。

护士检查了一下绷带，又往连接着针管的机器上按了几下，再在例检表上匆匆写了一下情况。

“他什么时候能好？”Christine问道。

“难说，”护士说道，“得先恢复元气。这就要大量的休息和充足的营养，然后接好的骨头还要长好才行。怎么也要好几个月才能完全恢复。不过，他回来了总归是件好事，不是吗？”护士又笑了笑，放下文件夹后走开了。

“她说你再过几个月就能好了，”Christine换上了瑞典语，“我真高兴，Pappa，想着你就要回家了就高兴！”

Gustave勉强笑了一下，他的声音很嘶哑，“小洛蒂，我也很想你。”

Christine看着他，心里越来越慌，总得问的，可要怎么开口才行？既然她觉得爸爸根本就不是魅影说的那样，又该怎么问出实情？她真想永远做父亲的小洛蒂，永远不用想过去的假丑恶，就这样回到曾经住在小公寓里的岁月，他拉琴，她去书店上班。可是过去的时光不可能倒流。她只能活在当下，去学声乐，父亲在几周的惶惑后也终归是回来了。

“我有事要和你说。”Christine纤小的手握住父亲绵软的大手。

“说吧，prinsessa。”

“就是……”Christine吞吞吐吐，“就是你——你之前——Pappa，之前……那天……怎么回事？怎么回事？”

Gustave眼中闪过一抹忧色，他艰难地从病床上起来，苦着脸按住心口，大概是断了的肋骨又开始疼了。

“Christine，这些事你就不要操心了。”他轻声道，“有些人……就是很坏，你知道的，对吧？洛蒂——”他猛地咳嗽起来，Christine连忙把旁边的水杯塞到他手里，扶到他嘴边送下。Gustave喝完好一会儿才喘过气，叹着气疲累地倒在垫子上。看着以前高大的父亲变成羸弱无助的样子，Christine差点哭出来。

“所以——所以他们就平白无故把你关着了？”Christine焦躁地理着床单的褶皱，“Pappa，究竟是什么原因？”

“不是你该知道的。”Gustave说着闭上了眼睛。

“我不明白！”Christine叫起来，“为什么？为什么你要瞒着我？”

Gustave不情愿地睁开了眼睛看着她，“ängel，你太善良了。”

“可是我就是要知道。”Christine不肯退让，“我当时……你都不知道我当时有多害怕！我就是要知道他们都是什么人，就是要知道你为什么会被他们绑走！”

“不行！”Gustave大声说道，随即疼得拧起眉，“不行，小洛蒂，我们就……就当这件事没发生过，好不好？我现在回来了——别的都不重要。”

护士已经出去了，隔壁床的病人已经安歇了，只有机器还在不断运作，Christine时不时还听到不知哪儿的收音机里放的摇滚乐。她想带着父亲离开这个晦气的地方。去一个生机勃勃的世界，而不是充斥着疾病和死亡的牢笼。

Christine留着疑惑旋绕在脑海，没再继续缠问下去。就只说了说这几天自己的情况：和Raoul一起‘欢度’圣诞，Raoul对她有多好，事情又是如何顺利。

“就是很想你。”她讲完稍稍笑了一下。

Gustave勉强笑了几下，“你和Raoul真好，说不定就不会在意……我失踪的事了。”

“Pappa！”Christine微懑，“你怎么能这么说呢！我每天晚上都为你祈祷——每周做弥撒都为你祈祷。你真的想不到我有多想念你的。”

Gustave稍笑了一下闭上眼睛。

入夜，门口传来敲门声，Christine转身看见是Raoul站在那儿朝她微笑，一只手里拎着棕色的纸袋子，另一边肩上斜背着一只包。

“我给你买了点晚餐，”他边说边走进来坐下，“他怎么样了？”

“之前和我说了会儿话，情况应该还好，”Christine感激地接过袋子，香味刚出来她的胃就立刻咕咕叫了。“谢谢，闻起来真香，我都没反应过来我现在好饿！”Christine掀开意面盖子，饥肠辘辘吃了起来，边吃边问他工作上的事，Raoul回得很利落。其实她想知道的是之前他妈妈平安夜说的晋升的事——可是他根本没跟自己说过他要晋升了，要是她真明明白白问了，他自然就会知道自己偷听了……Christine干脆不问了。

吃完了Christine看着Gustave，之前的焦心又复燃了，她希望Gustave能相信她，告诉她到底发生了什么。可是连她自己都不愿意去想事情的真实情况。

“Raoul，”她看着他，“我能问你一个……奇怪的问题吗？”

“呃，问吧。”他说，“怎么了？”

“我和我的声乐老师说了我父亲的事，”Christine艰难地说道，“说了他……呃，失踪的事，他让我再多说点，说不定能帮上忙。总之，他觉得……嗯，他觉得我爸爸是……欠了……某个人的钱，又还不起，就被抓走了。”Christine紧咬下唇，Raoul的眉毛已经惊讶地扬了起来。Christine想知道他是怎么想的，她一直觉得Raoul比她机智，懂很多财务和法律上的事情，说不定给他看看文件……单据……什么的，他就能弄清楚是怎么回事了。

“你的声乐老师说你爸是欠了还不起的钱？”Raoul看着Christine点点头后理了理自己的金发，“Christine,我反正觉得这种说法未免太过荒唐。说得跟烂俗电影似的，哪会有这种事的。虽然我不知道你的老师怎么看这件事的，我是觉得他有点儿添油加醋了。那些为非作歹绑架了你爸爸的人不过就是混账玩意儿，别听你老师瞎说。你按他说的想不是自己吓自己嘛。”

Christine还有话要说，但最终不过是点了点头。

琴键被砸出的巨响在剧院里回荡。

“不对，”他大声纠正，“不对！你根本就没用心！”

Christine打了个哆嗦，但是她强忍住没后退。“对不起，”她呢喃道，“要不我再来一遍？”

魅影猛地站起来，把琴凳踢到一边。他双手按住头来回走了几步，看起来心情不太妙。

“一点意义没有，”他背对着她说道，“你自己不愿意学，我还教什么教？”

“我不懂你这是说什么话！”Christine在医院的椅子上过了两夜，这会儿精疲力竭。她生自己的气，生爸爸的气，现在也哭不动了。“我已经很努力了！你教我的我都用心学了！呼吸，站姿，曲调，旋律，我都记得清楚！我不懂你还要我学到什么东西！”

“你以为歌剧院会要一只上了发条的唱歌娃娃吗？”魅影转过身瞪着她，“你以为那儿没有成堆成堆照着Jewel Song 或者 O Mio Babbino Christinearo的原唱来试镜的人吗？一塌糊涂！我可不是要你变成那些家伙的！你有天赋，能驾驭整个剧院的天赋，但是你却甘心去唱寡淡无味的调子。”

“我到底那儿不对了？”Christine有点儿歇斯底里，“你倒是告诉我要怎么做呀！”

“小姑娘，去感受音乐。”魅影的声音忽然变强了，Christine没来得及眨眼的功夫，他就已经在她身边了，倒吓得Christine叫出了声。他示意了一下Christine的腹部和喉部，“我知道你一定能感受到的！我从你的眼睛里看得见——你是知道的，只不过你自己没有发现而已。”

他吓到她了——真的吓到她了，可是他眼中谈到音乐的热切却似乎……说到了她心坎儿上。她睁大眼睛看着魅影，他走回到钢琴边修整了下琴凳才坐下。

“说不定示范一下就好了。”他似乎是在自言自语而不是在和Christine讲话。魅影没再多说，他的双手按下了琴键，Christine看到他开口了。有那么一二刻，她以为这样的人的歌声一定很尖刻——但是她真的听到的时候却差点被袭倒——真的跌倒了，她坐在地上就这么长大了嘴茫然地看着他琴下的腿。

那简直是来自天国的歌声，她从没有听到过这么丰郁美丽的男声。那声音如诉如唤，如魅如迷。Christine深陷其中，甚至眼角滑落了一滴泪。她不敢多动，只坐在那儿听着，任由着歌声裹挟着她占据她所有的心神，最后留下彻底的宁静。Christine从不知道原来抽象无形的歌声能有这么强大的力量，但是现在这声音能牵动她做任何事……为了这声音她愿意做任何事。

她没记起这首歌的名字，不过她回过头仔细想想，倒是发现歌词是法语。不过歌词也不重要了，重要的是那呼唤她前去的歌声。他唱多久她就能一动不动听多久。

可惜的是，他都没唱足一分钟。他唱完之后，四周陷入久久的沉寂。Christine扒住钢琴站起来，想到自己刚刚整首歌都一动不动的样子不免尴尬。

“我……”她只说了一个字就没继续说，她实在不知道说什么好。

Christine以为魅影会说点什么，可是他不过是又转回到之前教她的那首歌上。Christine闭上眼睛深呼吸了几下，开始唱了。

光前面几小节她就能感受到与之前的不同。这种……极致，胜过以往的所有，她既怕自己唱不下去又怕自己唱下去。她知道自己的歌声和魅影没得比——大概永远也没得比……不过她知道自己可以比以前唱得更好。从前唱歌是一种愉悦，现在有了更深沉的意味。似乎变成了她不可或缺的一部分。歌曲变成了呼吸的空气，只有唱下去才能活下去，只有音乐相随才有活下去的意义。

有一两个歌词她唱得不利索，高音的部分也有些刺耳……但是现在这些都不重要了。魅影也没有停下来纠正，他一直弹下去，她也就一直唱下去。直到整支歌完完整整的结束了才真的停了下来。

Christine唱到最后的时候心中一动，那歌声纯粹至极。她停下后站在那儿，一只手抚过自己的喉咙，难以置信刚刚发生的事。这滋味陌生又迷人。

空气中还回荡着的余韵再悬空走道和屋顶间流转，如涟漪渐渐散去。Christine很怕看魅影，他会不会还是不满意？她已经倾尽一切了，简直就是把自己的灵魂都献了出去。如果他还是觉得不够的话……那也许她永远都跟不上魅影的期许了。

魅影站了起来，Christine不由自主看向了他。他没有出声，一直在收拾乐章。Christine的心很紧张，品过这种滋味……知晓了自己的声音……还有歌唱时的感觉……她想继续这样下去，她终于知道了魅影所说的是什么，而她将投身于此。

“对不起。”她嗫嚅着。

魅影的视线立刻瞄到她身上。“今天的课结束了，”他说的很简略，“记住今天的感觉，明天继续。我要把你教得更加杰出。”

更加杰出，Christine听到这句话打了个哆嗦，她能做到吗？

他收完了谱子扣好衣服。Christine看着他，她刚刚与他所共享的……如此亲密，宛如是将自己的一部分交付给了……他，一个杀手，一个连名字她都不知道的人。

魅影已经在往厢房里走了，Christine追着叫住了他。

“等一下！”

他走了几步才停下转身，“干嘛？”

Christine咬了咬唇，犹豫得说，“能不能……能不能告诉我你的名字？”

那双金色的眼睛眯了起来，露出怀疑的神色。“你打什么主意？”每一个字都冰冷至极。他一下子又变成了那个残忍的幽灵杀手。教她声乐的人……和这个人几乎两样。是，他们一样严格，一样尖刻，但是教她的那个男人所追求的不过是完美而已。

“只是想知道而已，”Christine简而言之，“不叫名字的话，总感觉怪怪的。”

有那么一会儿，Christine以为他准会先吼她，然后申明以后不要再问这么愚蠢的问题。可是他只是悄然说了一句，“Erik。”

这个名字让Christine突然觉得真实了起来，他不再是带着死亡气息的魅影，他有名字。Christine走过去伸出手，尽量不发抖。他轻蔑地看了看她的手。

“谢谢你，Erik。”她悄声说道。

他并没有要去握手的意思，于是越来越尴尬。

“我不喜欢……碰别人。”他的话犹如恶毒的诅咒一般。

“噢，那——不好意思。”Christine一下子收回了手，忽然就想起来她第一次遇到他时的那些狠话。敢再碰我一下，就等死吧。“我不是故意……惹你的，真的很不好意思。”

“少在我面前哭哭啼啼，”他似乎是没了耐心，“现在出去。”

用不着他再申明一遍，Christine抓起外套，转身跑出了剧院。


	15. Chapter 15

“爸爸，真是太不可思议了！”Christine一边小心给父亲的手臂涂药膏一边很激动地说道。“我——我从来没有唱出过那种感觉，就像是在和天使为伴。从来没想过我会有这种体会，这么难的事我居然就做到了，真的太奇妙了！”  
Gustave微笑着听她说话。Christine跟他讲了讲声乐课的事，叫他很为她高兴。Christine自然对这些课背后的事情只字未提。她把应付Raoul那套谎话拿来又给Gustave讲了一遍：有位专业人士路过公园听到了她的歌声，决定好好栽培她，让她在剧院里谋个位置。Gustave没有多问，也许只是因为他没有那么多精神气去盘问吧。他只是点点头，问了点儿杂碎小事。  
“我的小公主，”他说，“我很高兴，本来就该有个好老师教你声乐的。”  
“Pappa,谢谢你。”Christine笑得更开心了，继续把滞涩的药膏揉开。之前她总觉得闲着实在不好，就问医生能帮上什么忙，结果就拿到了这一小瓶消炎祛疤的药膏，毕竟Gustave的双手手臂遍布数不清的小口子和擦伤。  
Gustave似乎日渐康复，才叫Christine略略放心了些。虽然他现在还是很容易疲劳，但是充足的睡眠有利于恢复，而且睡着了也不会那么疼。Gustave的脚骨折情况比较严重，被接在顶上的挂钩悬着固定住，另外还有很多绷带依旧没到拆下的时候。不过他的脸总算是长了点儿肉，黑眼圈也渐渐淡了，现在跟Christine说话也不像之前那样说不了几句就穿不上气。Christine这些天已经不用全喂流食了，Gustave慢慢好起来了——很慢很慢，但的确是在康复。  
“Raoul呢？”Gustave动了动脑袋找他。  
“噢，”Christine耸了耸肩，“谁知道呢，大概是在上班吧。”  
“现在七点了，”Gustave说道，“以前他不都是这个时候来的吗？”  
“是啊，”Christine说着，“大概今天不来了吧，说不定有别的事儿。”  
“那你也该打个电话关心一下……看他忙什么。”Gustave的声音嘶哑无力，但他还是竭力把话讲得明明白白。  
“Pappa，我不想打扰他。”Christine有点儿尴尬。  
“打电话。”Gustave稍稍皱了皱眉，重复了一遍。  
Christine不知道他坚持叫她打电话时什么意思，但是她还是听爸爸的话，拿出手机拨了Raoul的号码。可是要是Raoul嫌她烦怎么办？嫌她有事没事黏着他，一点都不大气。她不想给Raoul打电话，可是她也不想忤逆父亲，叫他不高兴。  
铃声响了四下，Christine甚至暗暗盼着Raoul不会接。可是一声清脆的接通声落下，接着是Raoul的声音。  
“Hey,Christine！”  
“Hi，”她说着看了一眼Gustave，爸爸正满意地点点头叫她继续回话。  
“怎么了？”  
一点儿也没有生气的苗头——算是好消息，是吧。Christine紧张地绕着自己耳后的发卷儿说道，“没事……我就是——呃，就是在想你是不是……是不是还在上班？”  
“没啊，”他没多想，“早下班了。”  
“噢，”Christine的心稍稍沉了下去。一开始她不打电话的原因就是不想直接面对Raoul在躲避自己的事实。那现在说什么好？作为女朋友，问问他在哪儿总是名正言顺的吧？大概并不算名正言顺——一直以来都是他费心在照顾她，能不踹了她就已经是好事了。  
“你是在医院，是吧？要不要我去？”  
“不——不用了，你要是不想来不用来的，”她仓促地说着。“我……没事的。”  
Raoul顿了顿，温和地说道，“你要是想我去我就去，Christine。”他又停了一二刻，接着慢慢说道，“其实……我今天不去是因为我总觉得你见到我去不大乐意……我的意思是，我是愿意去的，我愿意陪着你和你爸爸，但是要是你不愿意我去我就不去，我最近觉得你的意思就是叫我别来……嗯。”他尴尬地笑了笑。  
“我没那个意思，”Christine很不好意思，“我……你来我其实很开心的，叫你这么想是我不对，我——我只是不想打扰你，所以你不想来我是不会硬叫你来的，我想着你也得和你的……朋友多相处什么的……”  
“可是，我还是更愿意跟我的女朋友多相处，说到底我喜欢的是她。”  
这句话可讨了Christine的欢心，叫她不由得脸红起来，不过Raoul看不见也就不那么尴尬。她瞥见Gustave朝她挤了挤眼睛，不由得脸更红了。就算他不太懂英语，也猜得出是甜言蜜语。  
“嗯……那你愿意来就更好了。”她应了一句。  
“那我一刻钟之内就过来，好吧？”  
Christine笑得更灿烂了，她丢下手机，拉住了Gustave的手。  
“Pappa,他就来了。”  
Gustave点了点头合上双眼，轻轻叹了口气。Christine抚摸着他手上一道丛中指关节一直划到手腕的疤，这道伤口总算愈合了，但也永远留下了一道鲜红的印记。要是吻一下会消失就好了，Christine没追问他被绑架的缘由，一提这件事他就史无前例地不安躁动。Christine想着说不定等他痊愈了再细细谈会更好。  
两天前警察过来了，Raoul本想让她先出去，但是Christine得帮Gustave翻译他根本不懂的英语。他被绑架的那段时间，似乎英语水平急剧下落——Christine不忍心看着他费力地在脑子里找对应的单词和语法。他和她已经不说英语了，Christine也没有再逼他。回复给警方的话毫无用益：他不认识那些人，也不知到为什么会被绑架，更不知道被绑架的地点……什么都不知道。警察对这些回话既失望又存疑，但是Gustave一口咬定，哪怕是知道这时候撒谎是违法的也没有改口供。结果就是，这件恐怖的事情成了一团无可理清的谜团。  
Raoul来了，他给了Christine一个温暖的拥抱，又说要带她去吃晚饭。  
“不会去什么奢侈的餐厅的，”他说道，“来吧，Christine，你总不能时时刻刻都呆在医院吧，我带你去吃点东西。”  
Christine推脱了一番，但最终还是叹着气妥协了，毕竟Raoul说得没错。Christine吻了吻Gustave的额头，又说自己会尽快回来，由Raoul牵着她的手出了医院一直到车上。  
“这样多好。”他一边开车一边说道，“我们好久没有单独相处了。”  
Christine有些内疚，她从来没想过跟Raoul找一段时间好好处一会儿，她自己明白，要是她更热络些那么他们的关系绝对会更好——可是她就是做不到。现在呢，她既要专心上课又要照顾爸爸……还要为了和Raoul的关系发愁。他那么好，到现在Christine还讶于他为什么会要跟自己在一起。  
到了餐厅，Christine把上课的经历兴致勃勃跟Raoul又讲了一遍。  
“真的很奇妙，”她说的时候满心鲜有的都是欢欣，“我都没意识到原来歌唱对我而言这么重要，我以前也喜欢，但是这种感觉……今天我才知道我不得不去唱，这是我唯一愿意去做的事情。”  
他朝她笑了一下，“不过音乐的话……竞争很激烈啊，Christine，我今天一直在想，说不定等你爸爸出院了，送你去上学是个好主意。”  
“啊……是啊，”Christine含含糊糊应了一下，她不想现在就回绝——不想让Raoul觉得她又懒又笨，还不想去拿个学位。  
“是啊，我想着对你应该是有好处的，”他没有放过这件事，“我想说，一开始是半读半工的那种，你也可以同时做别的事情，我可以帮你申请助学贷款——这种贷款还是很容易批准的。这样一来，就算你在歌唱方面没什么收益，也总有个学位可以依靠，你怎么想？”  
合情合理，但是Christine又想到了魅影——是Erik——他可不会同意这件事，之前还叫她发誓会全身心投入到音乐中去，要是去了剧院的话，她也就没有时间去学校了。而且她总觉得，自己说不定是会通过试镜的。魅影把她教得很好，她觉得希望还是很大的。  
“我会留心的，”Christine勉强笑了一下，没说真话。Raoul倒是真笑了，Christine不由得一阵愧疚，自己瞒着Raoul的事情越来越多，明明他是最不可能被自己欺骗的人，但是……他永远不会像她那样理解音乐的美妙，永远不会体会到她在课上的经历。是的，Raoul也喜欢音乐，但是比起去听音乐会和歌剧，他还是更愿意去看体育赛事。Christine知道，自己永远也不可能跟他说清的。  
第二天课上，Christine把Raoul的提议跟魅影说了。  
“我男朋友说，我父亲一出院就送我去学校比较好。”她盯着自己手上的乐谱。  
魅影瞪了她一眼，“胡扯。”他简而言之，“你没时间去。”  
“是啊，我也知道没时间。可是他说音乐竞争激烈，万一没结果的话，我也能有个学位好依靠，你不这么想吗？”  
他的反应如Christine所料：大发脾气。  
“你竟然敢怀疑自己的水平？”他句句相逼，“竟然敢怀疑我会让你失败？”  
“没有！”她急匆匆喃喃道，“就是——挺吓人的，你知道的，想着自己……像Raoul说的那样——”  
“那小子嘴里的废话，你以后用不着听。”魅影冷冷地打断了Christine，“他知道什么，他对我们的音乐一无所知。用不着理他——只会让你情绪低落，还会分心。”  
Christine立刻点点头。  
“你要相信我给你铺展的未来，”Christine顺着他的意思，叫他冷静了些，“我之前说了：你的潜力很大，会在我指引下熠熠生辉。”  
“好的……Erik，”这是她第二次大声说处他的名字，他盯着她好一会儿，Christine强忍着不畏缩，知道他有个名字就好些了。一个简单正常的名字，他是有名字的，既不是魑魅魍魉也不是幽灵魅影——是一个男人……一个奇奇怪怪、脾气糟糕、又满怀激情的天才。  
“我不希望……会有别人知道我的名字。”魅影说道，“你跟别人提过我吗？”  
Christine庆幸这次是实打实的回话，“我只跟我爸爸和男朋友说我是在上声乐课，就这么多了，我发誓，别的你是谁之类的半个字没多说。”  
“就要这样。”他的语气很强硬，“原因……再明显不过。”  
Christine紧张地笑了笑，回过神想起自己的笑声肯定特傻，脸不由涨红了。“是啊，”她的声音有一点儿噎“呃，hey……Erik？”  
他强忍着深呼吸一口气，似乎是在叫自己不发火，“干什么？”  
“警察来问过我父亲——失踪的案子了。我爸爸说他不认识那些人，也不知道缘由，我是跟他谈过，但是他坚持要我把这件事忘掉。你看……我想说，你真的觉得他被绑架是……是因为之前你说的事吗？”  
“事实就是如此，”Erik没多说，“我又凭什么要为你父亲费心？关我什么事。好了，现在你该为我唱歌了。”  
他这副冷漠的样子叫Christine颇为伤心，除了音乐，他什么都不关心，这对Christine来说可不是件容易事。是他找到了父亲……但是他又不愿意跟她好好说这件事。大概是觉得交易中他的任务已经完成了吧：找回她的父亲，别的就一概不论了。  
魅影叹了口气，“Christine。”  
Christine惊讶地抬起了头，这是他第一次说出她的名字，叫她心里不觉好了些——就像是在认可她作为一个人的存在，就像他的名字让他也变成了一个真实的人。  
“我知道，你的父亲自然有他对你隐瞒的原因——他不想你对他心生怀疑，你似乎对他一直有种童稚的依赖感。虽然我不认同他的行为，但是他不过是想尽力修正一个糟糕的过失，他不想让你对他改观。”  
Christine差点儿往后退去，她很不舒服，但是拼着不弱气下去。不可能的——Gustave从来不会骗她，也没有理由要骗她。都是魅影编来骗的，虽然她不明白他骗她有什么好处。  
“明天我就把证据拿来给你看看，”魅影似乎有些疲惫，“明天这件事就到此为止，我也不想再听见这件事了，明白了吗？”  
Christine立刻点点头，但是又不知道自己是不是真的要去面对。证据自然是不会说谎的，可是她真的想知道实情吗？还是永远心存疑虑下去就满意了？  
深夜时分，Christine看着她熟睡的父亲，怕他真的做错了事，也怕自己确认这件事后的心绪。她会原谅父亲吗？会跟他说自己早就什么都知道了吗？还有……明天她真的想知道吗？  
魅影拿来了一些纸页文件丢给她看。有几张铺在了钢琴上，她不远不近站在他身边听他解释这些无可辩驳的证物。  
数月前，一笔天降的钱打进了Gustave的账户，Christine对此一无所知，Gustave那时候既没有变卖什么东西也没有别的进项。总金额一直没怎么变，直到她没了工作。每月都会又两次是有现金流入，Erik说那时Gustave在管弦乐队的薪水。他拿出了一张窄长的单子，Christine才反应过来这是支票根，Gustave把这些都收好了——他说是以防要用到。Christine从来没细看。  
支票和账户的数额根本对不上。就算是加上那些水电食物开支，总有一部分不知去向。Christine的父亲不是个花销大的人，从来不会浪费钱财。事实渐渐展现在眼前，魅影解释完了所有的东西，Christine几近晕厥无法站稳。他严肃地看着她，说道：  
“你父亲是在一个地下室被我找到的，我之前跟你说过了，把他关押在那儿的人就是债主，他不该跟他借钱的。”  
Christine抽了抽鼻子，虽然看着这些文件，却并没有真的仔细看上面的数据，“我不明白，”她嗫嚅着，“为什么……为什么呀？为什么不去银行贷款？”  
“他的信用额度几乎为0，”魅影说道，“他肯定知道自己贷不到钱——假设他没有去申请遭拒过。好了，现在你总满意了吧？你的课程进度已经落下来了，再过几周就该去试镜了。”  
魅影要她乖乖听完这些话丝毫不为所动，这怎么可能？她眼前放着的是父亲所作所为的铁证，是她一直以来都逃避的实情。这种被欺瞒背叛的滋味锥心刺骨。  
尽管如此，她也不想惹得魅影又吼她，按部就班唱了有一个小时，可她的心思并不在音乐上，满脑子都是那些数字和文件。她竭力找出别的可能性来，但是唯一的解释无可辩驳。  
终于，魅影被她的状态给惹毛了，“不专心，就没有必要来上课。小心点，丫头——我的耐心是有限度的，虽然我本来也就没多少耐心陪你慢慢耗。明天再来，记住你自己要用心，不然我只能……另想办法叫你专心些了。”  
Christine打了个哆嗦，连连点头，这才走出剧院，竭力梳理好满心杂乱的情绪。  
在去医院前，Christine先去旧公寓的收件处拿了账单。在公交上拿出账单的时候她几近绝望。租金很快就要交了，医院又寄来了第一份账单，而在这之后只会有数不清的医药账单。看到数额的时候她脸色立刻不好了。根本没有这么多钱——杀了她也拿不出这么多钱。既要付租金，买食材，还要去交医院的钱。他们的医保只报销冰山一角，绝大部分都是要她来付的。  
绝望逐渐淹没了她，Christine把账单塞进包里，直接下车走去了医院。冬季的寒意依旧没有消散，Christine往那栋坚实温暖的楼去的路上不由得打颤儿。  
父亲睡得很安妥，Christine坐在一旁的椅子上用打着颤儿的手擦去了眼泪。她既孤单又害怕，她不能问Raoul拿钱——他是她的男朋友，不是慈善家。她紧紧握住Gustave的一只手，竭力想从这般境地中找出一个万全之策。Gustave是做了魅影所说的事情，她也选择原谅他。他想的是为了她好，可是事情……却失控了，还差点儿要了他的命。  
几周前她第一次去找Erik的时候就已经把账户里所有的钱都提出来了，就算她去贷款银行也未必肯，如魅影所说，他们根本没有信用额度，一直都是拆东墙补西墙地过日子。  
Gustave下午晚些时候才醒了，Christine帮他把医院送的餐食喂下去，她没有提魅影说的事，也许永远不会提了吧。  
答案早就在心中，她不想听而已。


	16. Chapter 16

“我给你带了点东西。”  
Raoul看上去挺激动的，还有点儿紧张，似乎很希望她看到东西后会高兴。Christine看着他，不觉想知道究竟是什么。Raoul下班过来，丢下包拉着她深吻了一番才一起躺在沙发上。Christine能借机转移一下注意力，还是挺开心的。  
“什么东西啊？”Christine说着倚在他的肩膀上。  
这会儿他们虽然是呆在Raoul舒适温馨的家里，但是Christine却无法压制心中的忐忑不安。在椅子上陪护了好几天，医护人员（温和又坚决）地让她不要再在病房里留宿的，不合规定的。Christine当时的反应可不算太佳，叫他们还发了一有异动就打电话给她的誓。Christine几乎把所有的钱都拿去付第一份医药费了，至于水电费和租金是不可能拿得出来了。她真的不想在这个时候让父亲知道现在的情况，只好从自己的公寓里搬进Raoul的家，所有的家具和带不走的东西该卖的卖该捐的捐。之前她跟Raoul也住过一周的时间，Raoul对她关怀备至。只是……一想到自己的情况有多拖后腿她总是为难的。她也想去分摊食宿日常的费用，可是她一个子儿也拿不出来，而且以后还会有越来越多的医药费。  
Raoul微笑地吻了一下她的额头，刚要起身，Christine就腾开了地方。他拿起刚刚丢在地上的包，抽出了一大叠花花绿绿的册子，颇为骄傲得拿给Christine看。  
“呐！”他把册子放在了Christine的膝上，“我总算是找到了不少的学校，这样你就可以好好选一下了。”  
Christine越看越慌，都是各种大学学院的手册，校徽和图纹铺满了各种代表色的封面——蓝绿红紫橙……简直就是道彩虹。  
“嗯，你怎么想的？”Raoul不依不饶，“好多都是本市的学校——就，社区大学嘛。这个，这个规模比较小，四年制的公立学校。”Raoul拍了一下其中的一份，封面上有一群站在红砖大楼前微笑着抱着书本的人。“其实我的秘书就是上的这个学校。她说如果预算不多的话，这个说起来是比较合适的。我也看了一下具体的流程，对你还是很有益处的。不过你要是不打算去四年制的学校，你也可以看看两年制的，到时候再转学……反正就是，你看着办。”  
Christine随便拿了一份，装作是在仔细阅读的样子。她也知道提升学历是件好事，可是……Erik那么严格。而且她要是进了剧院的话，哪儿来的时间去上学。要是在舞台上谋得一席之地，那么余生也无憾了。  
Raoul自然是希望她继续读书。他是那种学业精明的人，从国家级别的优等学校光鲜地毕业的人。Christine记得第一次看到Raoul的时候——他在写作业。  
说起来那是一个巴黎暮夏的下午。Gustave还在公园里拉琴，但是Christine却唱不动了，Gustave就让她玩儿去，只要不跑远了就行。Christine在小路上跑来跑去，睁大了眼睛好奇得不得了。再过了一棵大树，她看见一个少年坐在长椅上正在笔记本上写东西。  
那时候她才十一岁，看到一个好看的男孩子一下子就羞了，躲在另一棵树后悄悄看金色的阳光如圣洁的光芒笼着的这个男孩。Christine知道自己是把这个场景浪漫化了，但是这并不妨碍她一次次这样回想。  
那时候她很羞怯，都不敢走过去，最后就这么被Gustave叫回家了。不过几天后他们再去公园的时候又遇到了他。Christine的小手不住的玩弄着脖子上的项链，这次是坐在喷泉旁边更大胆地看了。  
没几分钟，那个少年发觉了自己被人看着，既迷惑又有些不知所措。Raoul到现在都喜欢拿这件事说笑——穿着粉裙子一头乱发的小丫头傻乎乎盯着他看了有十分钟。  
她明明是在看着他，可偏要装作自己没有可以在看他。指间的项链一下子掉进了喷泉溅起一小片水花，叫Christine一下子嚎啕大哭起来。  
那个少年走过来，Christine想跑掉，可是她更想把项链拿回来，最终还是一屁股坐在喷泉边上继续哭。  
他蹲下来看着她——Raoul十六岁的时候已经身个挺拔了。“Bonjour，”他轻轻问道，“小姑娘，你是走丢了吗？”  
她摇摇头，抽抽噎噎把鼻水往袖子上擦。  
“你爸爸妈妈呢？”他继续问道。  
Christine指了指站在不远处空地上拉着一支美丽的乐章的Gustave。  
“那怎么了呀？”他问她，“哭什么呀？”  
Christine东拉西扯总算是说明白了刚才自己把妈妈的项链掉进喷泉里了——妈妈唯一留给她的只有这条项链了。  
“不哭不哭，”Raoul望了望喷泉，“我去给你拿回来。”  
Christine眼泪汪汪看着他，他脱下了鞋袜走了进去，忽地从水里拿出了那条项链。Christine开心地尖叫起来，伸出手去接。Raoul笑着把项链给了她。  
一周接着一周，Christine总是会见到他拿着笔记本坐在长椅上。一开始，她还躲在树后面看他。可Raoul被树后的视线盯得不大自在了，他叫她过来就是。  
“你在干什么？”她第一句问的就是这个，“还拿着那个。”她说的是那本笔记。  
“作业。”他说，“这儿环境不错，做作业更容易专心。”  
之后的好几个月Christine跟着爸爸来这个公园都见到了他。她挨着他坐在长椅上晃荡着腿，时不时看看他写什么画什么（他可算不上是个高水平的画家——就是多加练习也不会有什么提高）。听到Christine天真的评论Raoul总会大笑，然后拿她的话不住地逗她。有时候他也会叫她帮着做点儿很基础的数学什么的，总之是她会做的事。Christine跟他讲了很多Gustave的事。  
“他是个很不错的小提琴家，”Gustave的琴声萦绕在公园之中，Raoul颇为善意地说道，“他经常在这儿拉琴，是不是？”  
春去夏来，Raoul的一学年结束了。他最后一次去那个公园的时候给Christine准备了一份礼物。不是什么极其特别的礼品，就是巧克力和蜡烛什么的，但是Christine还是很喜欢。打心底感谢他。  
“Christine，谢谢你帮我做作业。”他说，“有你帮我的那几天，分数都高了。”  
再见到Raoul，是在九年后了，他依然耐心，善良，一如既往的引人注目，也为Christine着想——可Christine不知道他的好意究竟会不会带来好事。Christine必须唱歌，为了自己，也为了父亲。最近的几堂课她的表现越来越好，魅影也不像之前那样动不动就打断她了。她能感受到自己音色音调的进步，正如魅影所说，在他的指引下，她会熠熠生辉。  
Christine看着手上的宣传册，她知道这些东西在Raoul看来才是重要的。她把册子收好勉强笑了一下。“我一会儿全都仔细看一遍。”她故作笑颜撒了个谎，“Raoul，谢谢你！”她站起身，“我一会儿要去看望下爸爸，没多久就会回来的。”  
Raoul说要和她一起去，可是Christine以他累了一天为由拒绝了。  
“没多久就回来了。”她说，“我从医院直接回来就是了，你好好在家里休息吧。”  
Raoul让步了。Christine搭上去医院的公公交，心里颇为不安。她心中的父亲不再是从前的那个人了。除此之外她也不想让父亲白操心，只要骗他，说自己一切都好——租金和账单都不是问题……  
“Pappa,你脸色怎么那么不好？”Christine很是担心地抚上他的脸颊。“你还好吗？”  
“小洛蒂，我只是比较累而已。”Gustave轻轻回话，他似乎真的是精疲力竭，“别担心我了。”  
Christine不信这番话，她问一个走进来的护士父亲的情况。护士说并没有什么明显的变化——都正常，疲劳什么的都属于正常现象。  
“要是能和你一直呆在一起就好了。”Christine心烦地按住Gustave的手，“真不想走开。”  
“离开这里对你有好处——离开这个可怕的医院。”Gustave说道，“你不该为此缠身，你还年轻，可以去唱歌，还有要跟Raoul多相处。”  
“呃，我只为你唱歌，”Christine把Gustave的一只手放在自己的脸颊上，“等你好了，就能来看我登台演出了。我会为你用心歌唱的，Pappa。”  
他朝她笑了，Christine想到父亲会被送进医院的起始缘由，心里蓦的一慌，父亲依然以为她还不知情。她想找到那些绑走父亲的人，再把他们都送进监狱。可是Gustave是不会说的，魅影也说她不该再叫自己陷在这件事里了。所有人的意思都是让她忘掉过去，只为Gustave的归来满心欢喜。可是Gustave的所作所为让她失望，但他自己也遍体鳞伤。那些犯下罪行的人也应该被追责。不过，如果告诉警方实情，父亲也会被牵扯进去。现在找上门来的麻烦已经够多了。此时此刻，Christine只觉得几乎被压倒。  
Christine终于开始了试镜歌曲的练习，这支曲子可不容易。幸好是法语的，语言上是没有什么问题了。可是练习过程依然很困难——比她预期得还要困难。魅影一点一点逼她去寻求他所期待的完美，她现在还没有达到那个水平。她不知道原来唱一支歌的准备那么繁复。和父亲一起唱歌的时候，纯粹就是玩乐。和魅影唱歌的时候，魅影要求的多得多——在她身上索取的越来越多。  
在这间又小又破的剧院里，Christine的歌声回荡了数小时，时不时还会被魅影的纠正打断。Christine每次被打断，都是既惊讶又失落……可是听魅影的指导的话，确实是会好点。虽然他的话没那么中听——但是有道理，所以Christine乖乖照办。  
更多——更多的情绪要倾注进下一章。在下一章响度要降下来但是张合力要上去。专注、重音——多了——这个词的发音有问题——这个调滑了……  
这首歌越来越难唱，Erik严厉至极，而且还没什么耐心。同一个错纠正两次，他就该说些比较难听的话了。Christine竭力不去犯相同的错，只是为了不听他刻薄的论调。好几次他甚至都把她训哭了。训她的时候他的声音如恐怖的惊雷又如寂静的火焰，反正叫Christine狠吃了苦头。  
不过，有一次下午，Christine的表现胜过以往任何一次，着实松了口气。那感觉几乎就像那次魅影唱给她听的感觉。她的歌声轻盈逸散，似乎无所不能，Christine不再畏怯，她看得出Erik很是满意。他弹奏起那架钢琴，如专业的钢琴家一般。他的双手抚过琴键，时不时他还会抬头看她，目光如炬，但Christine可不会再让自己畏缩了。她已经走得很远了——远到再也没有什么可以触及……不再有恐惧、不安、焦虑。音乐给了她栖息之地，给了她全部的自由。  
一曲将终，琴键忽然被猛地按下，着实吓了Christine一跳。她尖叫一声望去，魅影的手已经从琴键上拿了下来，他低声骂了一句。  
“恐怕，我们呆在这儿的时间有些过长了。”他站起来整理乐谱，“是时候走了。”  
“这样的吗？”Christine不免失望，“我才觉得掌握了点什么……”  
“确实如此，你总算是找到了那种感觉。不过现在很晚了，这间剧院也……到了作为另一种场所的时间了。”  
Christine看着他合上了琴盖，又听到远处传来颇带醉意的大笑声，脸红了几分。她看了眼时间，惊讶地发现已经过了六点了。她一直练习，练习得忘了时间。  
“我也想能继续练下去，”Erik说着扣上了外套的纽扣，“可是最好还是在被某些不光彩的人发现之前离开的好……虽然我也没什么资格这么评断他们。”他补上了后一句，似乎是认真掂量过才说出来的。  
Christine笑了几下，但是一看到Erik看着她的眼神就立刻捂住了嘴。“对不起，”她嘟囔着，“我以为……你是在开玩笑。”她有点儿后悔，为这种事笑哈哈的像什么样子。不过，她心里到底是觉得蛮好玩的，于是说道，“Erik，谢谢你给我上课，今天我真的很开心，明天见。”  
“把你的歌记熟。”Christine对此示以微笑，接着转过身急匆匆出了剧院，她不想在接下来的声色场所里见到什么人。  
外面依旧冷冽，Christine登上公交回Raoul公寓的路上不禁笑了。虽然进展得很艰难，但是一切都在向前。她的心里生出一种宁静愉悦的感觉。以后还会有艰难困苦，可上完的今天的课，她觉得以后总会好起来的。  
Christine刚走进来Raoul就站起来了，他刚刚在看电视上的比赛。  
“Hi!”Christine开心地打了个招呼，她这会儿还在回味之前的乐章。公寓似乎宽敞明亮了许多，而且一会儿还可以去探望父亲。  
“Hey,”他问道，“你上哪儿去了？”  
“上课啊。”劲儿还没过，她脱下了外套放下包，“真的好奇妙，Raoul，我的意思是，我终于有了质的进步，终于找到了我的老师说的感觉。我那时候感觉特别妙，你知道吗？我现在还有这种感觉，歌唱这个词……都没法形容当时的一切了。有这么一位天才音乐家教我我真的很开心。”  
“呃……嗯。”Raoul清了清嗓子，似乎是不知道怎么回话合适。  
吃晚饭的时候，Christine一直忍者，没去哼要试镜的调子。她想回到那一刻唱下去，唱到精疲力竭。她的每一寸身躯似乎都被这旋律灌满了，她想，也许唯一理解她此刻对歌唱的渴望的人就是Erik吧。  
“那你看了我给你的册子吗？”Raoul问道，“抓点紧，还是能赶上招生期限的。”  
“噢，对啊……”Christine深吸一口气，直说了，“我没看，Raoul，我想说的是……接下来一个月我必须全心全意练歌，我想我也不会有时间去学校的。”  
“嗯，也有好多学校是开夜校或者晨课的。”Raoul察觉到了她的不情愿，不是很高兴，“我真的是为你着想……你也知道，万一你不想在合唱团荒度余生，该往哪儿走。”  
这句话是真的伤到了Christine，但是她不想和Raoul吵架，只剩下一言不发。她盯着餐盘，戳着面前的菜。她怕Raoul会不高兴，不高兴到要跟她分手的地步。到那一步她身边就没人了——没遮风避雨的地方过夜，甚至连吃什么都没着落……他现在的重要性不言而喻。  
“你听我说，”他温和地拉过Christine的手，“我知道你现在觉得唱歌很有意思，我也知道以后你也会觉得唱歌有意思。但是再过几年……我真的不想你到时候后悔现在把本可以去争取学位的时间浪费掉了。你想唱歌，没问题，可是至少要先去夜校上课。Christine,我也不想看到你把时间精力都放在一件可能不会有什么结果的虚事上。Christine，学位是实在的，永远值得你去争取，学识永远都有价值，对不对？”  
“是啊，”她轻轻应道，“好吧。”她的情绪一路下跌，但是她不想让Raoul察觉。  
“我的意思是，又不一定要选那么难学下去的医学法律什么的。你完全可以学着教法语什么的……说不定还会有学校聘你去教瑞典语——对教师的需求总是存在的，他们也都有实打实的薪水。”Raoul朝她笑了一下，而Christine只想让他别再说下去，但是她还是勉强也笑了一下。  
好在Christine答应入学，他就没继续谈这件事。可是Raoul的话是无法从脑海驱逐出去了。Raoul觉得她所做的根本毫无意义……  
但是也许他仅仅是想当然，成千上万的女孩子都想成为红极一时的歌星，然而只有一小撮人笑到了最后。跟那些有才华有上进心的姑娘们比起来，她又算得了什么呢？Raoul只是不想看到她受伤。但是说到底……他不会明白的。Erik说过，会让她出类拔萃熠熠生辉，他教会她的都是无可比拟的东西——才不会让她一辈子都在合唱团里伴唱。再过几周就是试镜了，她只想也只能更努力地练习。Erik永远都不会理解为什么她会为了讨男朋友的欢心去上学。  
说到底，Christine觉得Erik压根不会理解Raoul的。


	17. Chapter 17

还没唱完第二段她就被打断了。  
“打住！”他大声叫停，泄愤似的敲得钢琴猛得闷响，“不对，不对！丫头，你今天怎么漫不经心的？”  
“对不起。”Christine很累，她用指尖揉了揉眼睛，“真的很对不起。”  
“我不需要道歉，”他说，“我需要的是专注和毅力。”  
“我知道了，知道了。”她连忙应话，“就是……嗯，Raoul又逼我去上学了，而且护士跟我说爸爸的体重这周下降了，还有……我现在状态很紧张，对不起。”  
Erik眯起了他那双金眼睛，Christine肉眼可见他的下巴很不开心地咬紧了。“你跟那个……你的那个小子说过，你要走的路是音乐，也只能走音乐这一条路吗？”  
“那当然了，”Christine双肘支在琴上，双手托住了下巴，“但是他说我不切实际，也不认为靠唱歌能养活自己。”  
“他以为音乐是用来赚钱的？”魅影讥笑了一番，“难道你也是作如是想？觉得到这儿来纯粹是为了以后大富大贵？”  
“不——怎么可能！我明白的，Erik，我明白，音乐——歌唱……是我现在唯一可以做的事，在这儿唱歌时经历的一切都无与伦比难以描述，我不会再去想别的事，我甚至觉得我再也无心去做别的事。可是Raoul不这么想，而且说不定他说得对。我的意思是，音乐竞争很激烈，就算我去唱歌了，恐怕也只是……我没那个水平……你懂的，谋生。我总得解决掉食宿问题啊，而且还有医院的费用，还有别的。”Christine能感受到自己的两颊在烧，她低头盯着琴看。琴并不反光，连一点儿折射到她眼中的光都没有。  
“音乐就是你需要的一切，”Erik说道，“没有音乐，你就失去了生机，我看得出来——你也有这种感觉。只要你依靠音乐而活，别的事都会顺其自然的。”  
这话听起来疯疯癫癫的，音乐可提供不了生活必需品。总不可能唱着歌，就奇迹般出现了餐点和住所。她不能就这么只唱歌，不去想别的问题等着船到桥头自然直。然而……她能感受到Erik话中的意思，那是言辞下真正的含义。现在对她而言，音乐就是必需品。尝过音乐真正的美妙，体会过自己的身体与音乐同在，她食髓知味。  
“你也不要跟那小子在一块儿了。”Erik突然这么说，Christine讶异地看着他。  
“你说Raoul？”她说，“你的意思是——你要我跟他分手？”  
“既然他不理解音乐，也就不会理解你的选择，”魅影说道，“你选中的不过是个市侩人物，只会带着你一起碌碌无为下去。他会逼你把一辈子都浪费在不值得的事情上……让你在办公桌后面做呆板的活计……”  
Christine真想跟魅影好好辩一番，明明他自己是靠取人性命为生的，比起来坐办公室可是个不错的谋生手段。可是……真说出口也不会有什么好下场吧，Christine心里清楚。  
“我喜欢Raoul，”Christine小声说道，她不想再听Erik朝她嚷嚷了，“就算他不懂很多我做的事，至少他一直都支持我，他只是为我着想。”  
“不对，”Erik反驳道，“为你着想就该送你音乐，他是不会理解音乐的。”  
“可能吧，”Christine同意这一点，“但是他会支持我的。”  
“真的吗？”他站起身来，十指沿着琴沿握住。Christine忍住不叫自己慌慌张张往后逃，一定要站稳在这块地上。“给你泼冷水，让你怀疑自己的能力，这算支持？我现在可是真的有了让你和他断绝关系的想法了。”  
“Erik-——你不能这样！”Christine几近绝望，“求求你不要！我很喜欢他的，我知道你可能不理解他怎么想的，但是他人真的很好很好，他还让我搬过去跟他一起住就因为——”  
“你跟他住在一起？”  
Christine脸一下子白了，她完全没想到Erik会拽住这一点不放。她颤着声儿说道，“是的。我没……没有别的地方可以去了。我把所有钱都花在第一份医药费上了。我……没钱买吃的，也没钱租房子。”真是丢脸啊，她涨红了脸继续说，“你也不让我去找工作，我没地方去。Raoul……是唯一肯大方帮我的人了。我也不想跟他住在一起的，真的，一想到自己这么利用他我心里也很难受，而且婚前同居也不妥当——不过我们不睡在同一间房里的……”她愣住了，这才反应过来自己东拉西扯讲到什么事上了，于是脸红得更厉害了。她清了清嗓子，颇为尴尬地说道，“我很需要他，在我挣到钱之前我不能离开他。”  
魅影凑近仔细看着她，毫不留情地说，“我说过了，你只需要音乐，音乐就是你需要的一切。”  
这话说起来轻松，Christine腹诽道，他接下高昂的刺杀订单——大概很有钱吧，有钱到可以随便在对音乐的迷恋上花销。  
Christine真希望自己也有这么一天。下了到医院的公交，她又走过了几条街，冬季的寒风吹起了几缕卷发，她尽力把乱掉的头发收拾好，匆匆走进了还算暖和医院，走进了Gustave的病房。Gustave每在医院多呆一天，就多一大笔开支等着她掏钱。不过，Christine知道，他现在还不能出院，还没到时候。Gustave需要最好的医药辅助，可是重返健康的代价却是如此高昂。  
Christine坐在他身边，皱起了眉，Gustave苍白得不正常，而且他在沉睡，更让她担心了，Christine希望他白天能尽量保持清醒，为什么到现在他的睡眠还没有恢复正常？  
一分钟后，一位护士走进来，Christine看着她问了。  
“有什么变化吗？”她很不安，“他看样子……情况很不好。”  
护士点点头。“情况我们都清楚，Daae小姐，我们也很仔细观察过他的情况了。最近几天他有过几次烧。”  
“为什么没有通知我？”Christine立即诘问，“怎么回事啊？到医院来是为了让病情舒缓，不是为了让病情恶化！”  
“发烧有利于病人恢复，Daae小姐——发烧可以消炎，也可以消除体内的一部分致害因子，现在你父亲的热度还没有到引起重视的程度，可能不过是在抗击几处炎症。我们保证会认真地护理他的，烧的热度一上升，我们立刻赶到，好不好？”  
虽然Christine仍旧是放不下心来，但是也只好点点头了。护士测完Gustave的血压体温就出去了。Christine看着Gustave，坐在他身边，拉起他的一只手紧紧握住，另一只手轻轻抚摸着脖子上的十字项链。  
“Pappa，要是也在就好了，”她轻轻说道，“我很想你，想和你一起回家。你不要再病下去了，求求你快点好起来吧——求求你了。”  
Christine回到Raoul家中已经很晚了。Raoul正在打电话，看到她进来招了招手。Christine看着他，回想起今天上的课。  
就算Raoul不像她那般理解音乐，他依旧是一个很好的人。她很在乎他，也喜欢跟他在一起。能不能跟她一起分享音乐的激情之处真的有那么重要吗？很多情侣夫妻的爱好各不相同，但是最终不还是好好的在一块儿。要是Raoul看到她登台，看到她对音乐的渴望，也许他就不会再逼她去学校了。她也想继续上学……但是她更想走音乐的路。她还想和Raoul继续下去，不是么？  
Raoul挂断电话，走过去抱了抱Christine，“Hey,你爸爸今天情况如何？”  
“发了几次烧，”她尽量说得不那么消极，“不过……但愿他能早日康复吧。”  
“肯定能恢复的。”Raoul很有信心，“医疗护理的条件都很好，绝对没问题的。”  
Christine含糊地点点头，Raoul把她抱得更紧了，抚摸着她的背，叫她心里稍微宽慰了些。她倚在他坚实的胸前，闭上双眼深吸了一口气，Raoul身上熟悉的味道让她安宁。  
“情人节下周就到了，”他接着说道，“我想着我们这周末去什么地方好。”  
“什么？”Christine突然觉得周身逼仄起来，稍稍把Raoul推开了些。  
“就几天而已，”他跟她保证，“你想去哪儿就去哪儿，真的，肯定很有意思的。”  
“噢……”她说，“噢，不太好吧，我不——不能离爸爸太久。”  
“就两天也不行吗？”Raoul的脸色明显不好了，“Christine，别这样吧……”  
“对不起，”她小声道歉，“我真的很担心他，而且他恐怕病情本不该发展到现在这样的。”  
“可是医院那边不是留了你我的手机号码了吗？一有事发生就会打给我们的！”现在他的情绪似乎更差了，而Christine担心的就是他会被自己惹恼，但是她绝不能离开Gustave。  
“真的很对不起，”她打心底道歉，“只是——现在这个情况，算不上好，对不起。”  
“你能一整天没去陪护你父亲去上声乐课，就不能也陪我两天吗？”Raoul的语气有些酸涩，“你还真是够公平的……”他转身往卧室走去，Christine连忙跟上去，慌张地抓住他的手。  
“我们不要把这件小事严重化好不好？”她在求他，“说不定下次……”  
“不要谈下次，Christine，”他转过身看着她，脸上有了恼色，“我想现在就跟你谈清楚，谈清楚……所有的事。我想说的是，我们是情侣，是不是？你心里把你当你男朋友，是不是？”  
“嗯……”她不太敢直接肯定，不知道Raoul接下来要说什么，Christine放开了Raoul的手。  
“那你为什么对我像对——我不知道怎么说，像对某个朋友还是……兄长一般？”  
“没有的事，”她干巴巴地说，“你想，我们……亲吻什么的，我不会这么对兄长的。”  
“你说错了，根本没有‘什么的’，”他说得很简明，“接吻，仅此而已，然后就没有然后了。你听着，我不是想逼你跟我上床，但是如果你连情人节都不肯陪我过的话那就有问题了吧。Christine，我们甚至都不睡在一个房间，这还不够明显吗！整段关系都……不对劲。你每天去上课，去陪你爸爸，回来也是回你自己的房间。我们根本就像是合租室友——哪里像是情侣。我甚至都想不起来上一次我们好好地出去约会是什么时候的事了。这算什么关系。一开始都没有大问题，然后……你爸爸出事了，你又去上那些课……再然后……我不知道，Christine，我真的不知道怎么好。”他举起双手，闭上眼睛低着头，他逼自己冷静下来时候就会这样。  
“我尽力耐心地对你，”他接着说，“我知道这是你第一次交男朋友。可是你总得想想我吧，一直以来都是我为这份关系出力，你一动不动，你不觉得我会累吗。有时候我真的想过……”他没说下去，揉了揉脸，恼怒地叹了口气，“不说这个了。我也不知道你是不是觉得我想法太过分了还是不够酷什么的，但是我觉得，一段关系是要两个人一起维护的。”他看了Christine最后一眼，走进房里重重地摔上了门。  
Christine震惊地看着紧闭的房门，Raoul一直都是个温和耐心的人，Christine最青睐的就是他这一点。把他惹到摔门给她脸色看可谓冰冻三尺非一日之寒。她现在怎么做才算合适？他是不是等着她像以往那样卑微地爬过去乞求他的原谅？Christine咬了咬唇，走过去。  
“Raoul？”她轻轻敲了敲房门。  
没有回应，Christine突然有点儿绝望。她大概就这么被排挤在外了吧。近来所有的压力、担忧都让她精疲力竭，她一直都在哭泣流泪，但是一切却似乎都在走下坡路。她的课程，和Raoul的关系，父亲的身体健康，还有钱的问题……所有的麻烦都扑面而来，她根本没有气力去承受这一切。现在，就连Raoul——她依赖最多的人——也终于意识到没了她自己会过得更好。他最终还是意识到他妈妈几周前的话是对的。她不过就是个无能弱小的瑞典笨丫头，身上带着一堆包袱，未来也无望。  
Christine发觉泪水已经顺着脸颊落下，她最后敲了一次房门，嗫嚅了一句“对不起”。Christine拿起外套走出了Raoul的家，除此之外她再也没有地方可去了，但是就连Raoul的家也只会让她感到窒息。Christine怕他再看到她还留在这儿更生气，她不想惹Raoul生气，一点儿也不想。  
外面没有下雪，但是空气却依旧是锋寒至极。走在阴暗的路上，Christine往手上哈了哈气，紧紧抱住自己。被泪水沾湿的面颊冰得很，他又揉了揉脸和眼睛。她这会儿想着去医院……恐怕是不会让她进去的。她父亲的情况自从稳定下来以后，她就只能在探望时间内陪护在一边了。  
Christine从未感到如此的孤单和落单，她仍旧走在人行道上，眼泪也仍旧从脸滑落。她讨厌自己这副一直哭哭啼啼的样子，但是除此之外还能如何消减那些糟糕的情绪？她没那么坚强——她自己很清楚这一点。她从来都不是那种独立有力的女强人，她不过是一个容易受惊，时刻要躲在一个人身后的小女孩。  
过了一会儿，Christine知道自己不可能一整晚就这么走下去，她抽了抽鼻子，又往Raoul的公寓走去。他这会儿大概已经睡下了，说不定还在生她的气。等明天她就不得不去跟他道歉，说自己哪里哪里不对，以后会改的，他又是哪里哪里做得对了。Christine早就记住这些道歉的模板了——她已经不知跟Raoul这样道了多少次歉。  
但是他当真是想听她道歉而已吗？Christine尽力把所有事都平衡起来，她认真上课，照顾父亲，为Raoul改变自己——显然没改到位。她当然不会离开父亲整整两天。她真的很怕一旦有什么事发生，她连一点点忙都帮不上。Raoul是对他们现在的生活状态不满吗？他是不是想要他们睡在一起？上次睡在一间房里可没什么好结果。Raoul要的……她给不了，再住在一间房里，还会和上次结果一样吗？又或者他生气是因为她没有申请任何一间他推荐的学院。说起这个……但愿不是如此吧。  
Christine觉得自己快被这些事撕扯开来，她想讨所有人的欢心，但是这只会让她自己精疲力竭。重压之下她几乎垮倒，她再也无力去取悦谁讨好谁。  
刚走过一栋高楼，一只手忽然抓住了Christine的手臂把她拖了过去。她刚开口要叫，却反应过来此人是谁，于是仅仅是长吁了一口气。  
“Erik！”她气还没喘匀，Christine捂住心脏的位置。“你——你吓死我了！”  
“现在这个点你跑出来干什么？”他压低了声音，那双眼睛再黑暗之中熠熠作亮。“这个鬼天气只会让你的嗓音受损！还有你都没把合适的衣服穿好！”  
Christine低头看了眼自己的牛仔裤和旧外套，有点儿不好意思。每次遇到Erik,她都是一把鼻涕一把泪的，这次当然也算在内，连眼睛都哭肿了。她用袖口擦了擦脸，尽力收拾好自己的情绪，把眼泪都憋回去。  
“我跟Raoul吵——吵架了。”她有点儿抽噎。  
“关我什么事，”魅影没多说，“这个时候在外面晃你心还真是够大的！你被杀了怎么办，被强奸了怎么办，那我在你身上投入的时间精力不都化为乌有了？”  
Christine脸色白了下去，但她并没有提及他谋杀他人的事。这个话题似乎成了某种禁忌。  
“话说回来，这种天气很可能会损害你的嗓音，你现在是位歌手了——得好好保养你的乐器。”叫Christine惊讶不已的是，他拿下了一长段黑黑的——原来是围巾，Christine这才反应过来。他走近了几步，把围巾紧紧地系在了她的脖子上，几乎都把她勒过气了。围巾既厚实又暖和。  
“哇，”她悄悄说了一声，“谢谢你。”  
“以后不要再大半夜出来乱晃了，”魅影说道，“在家里好好呆着，好好休息。”  
她点点头，盯着地面，“对不起，我只是……”她抽了抽鼻子，“我也不知道去哪儿好，Raoul现在还在生我的气。我不想再呆在他的公寓里了，可是我不知道还能去哪儿……”  
短暂的寂静后，Erik说，“你现在就回去，路上有我看着，不会出事的。”  
“好。”除了乖乖听话，她也不知道怎么办好。想到自己鼻涕眼泪的还没有纸巾好擦干净，她很是尴尬，但是还是接着走了，Erik陪在她身边。这景象几乎不太真实，Erik比她高多了，几乎像一道大大的影子，他的步伐优雅轻盈，Christine甚至听不到他的脚步声。  
过了一条街后，Christine看了他一眼，路灯的光一二间铺洒在他们身上，Christine忽然看见了他白色的衣领，猛抽了一口气。  
“哦，我——Erik！”她匆匆问道，“你怎么了？”  
“你说什么呢？”他不太高兴，“我好得很。”  
“你领子上有血，”她尽量不慌张，“而且……面具上……也有血。”她苦了苦脸，怕他会又冲她嚷嚷。面具的问题他们从未谈及过。  
他捻了捻血迹，继续走着。“我没事。”他的语气很坚定。  
“真的吗？”Christine不太信，“实在不行我们可以去医院的——”  
“我没事。”他打断了Christine的话，“别问那么多。”  
“噢……呃，好吧，对不起，我只是有点儿担心。”他就这么冷冰冰地对待她的忧心，叫她有点儿伤心。但是Christine决定放过这个话题。既然他在乎的仅仅是她的声音，那……她也犯不着费时担心他本身如何了。  
继续走下去，Christine又看了一眼他，那血迹颇为显目地滞留在他的衬衣上。Christine这才反应过来，忽然有些喘不过气，十有八九是别人的血沾上了。他可能是……才杀了人。一想到这个，Christine的头开始发晕，她深呼吸了好几分钟，逼自己不去尖叫不抓狂。他是出来杀人的，杀完人刚好碰见她。Christine咬紧唇，偷偷又看了他一眼。他双手放松，步态轻盈……一点儿也不僵硬。杀戮……会让他轻松么，Christine打了个哆嗦。  
一直走到Raoul家在的小区，他们都没有再说话。Christine不太情愿回去，但是Erik就在外面等着她进去才走。  
“谢谢。”Christine羞怯地嗫嚅了一句，按下密钥开了门，“我想，是明天再见吧。”  
回应她的只有一片寂静，Christine溜进去才松了口气。Erik的存在感压迫性真大，他一直都那么易怒，叫身边的人疲惫不堪。Christine自认为是个随和的人，哪怕是……心情没那么好的时候。她也想每天开开心心的，真的很想，但是实况总是不容乐观。  
Christine刚走了几阶，就觉得有点儿出汗，她动了动脖子上的围巾，想起来这是Erik的东西，但是她现在还围在脖子上。她连忙回头，虽然这个时候他可能已经走了，但是Christine还是想过去看看。  
她推开门，外面只有茫茫的黑暗。  
“Erik？”她轻轻问道，又觉得自己这么做真笨，“你还在吗？”  
没有回应，她回头去了Raoul的公寓，现在已经很晚了（也算是第二天很早的时候），她悄悄溜进客房，手里还握着那条黑色的围巾。这条围巾很暖和，虽然上面没有商标，但是也摸得出来是很昂贵的料子。Christine摩挲了好几遍，觉得自己坐在这儿拿着魅影的所有物——虽然只是一条围巾，这场景还真够奇怪的。明天去上课的时候再还给他吧。Christine尽量把围巾叠整齐，放在了梳妆台上，她打理好自己，上床睡觉了。

深吸一口气，Christine一手紧紧抓着围巾一手推开剧院的门走了进去。要说今早出来没戴这条围巾那就是在撒谎了。上了公交她又觉得这么做不好，就摘下来绕在了手上。  
昨晚在外面到很久才回来，早上Christine很晚才醒来，也就是说她起来吃早饭的时候Raoul已经去上班了。好也不好，好的是她还没有做好跟Raoul面对面的准备，不好的是迟早……会撞见他的。这次他没有留便条，也没有发消息给她，说明他还在气头上。Christine也搜索枯肠想找出合适的言语——或者合适的对策。她真想有个人可以倾诉，可以指引她。但是现下Gustave在医院病得厉害，而Erik更是……想都别想。  
剧院里有点儿冷，Christine沿着走道走下去不由得打了个哆嗦。奇怪的是，钢琴并不在那里，她爬上台，往厢房里看去。  
“Erik?”她的声音有点儿打颤，“你在哪儿？”  
她刚想下去再找找，忽然再台上看见了一只信封。她打开拿出了一只钥匙和一张纸条，上面的字迹可谓潦草又马虎。  
Christine  
今天的课不用上了，你去这个地方。好好练习，不要再出现类似的事。我们周一再上课。  
E  
潦草的E字下面是一个地址，一个很像住宅公寓的地址，旁边还有一串六个数，像是什么暗码指令。一瞬间Christine被恐惧和担忧淹没了。她为什么要去？那个地方有什么在等着她？她不敢去想。他是要换个地方教她吗？但是他也说了，今天不上课了……那地方到底是怎么回事？  
她不想去，但是每次她不听话的话Erik都会知道……还会大发脾气。  
大概是能保养声音或者增加试镜成功率的地方吧。Erik在乎的，只有她的声音。白白浪费一天不提高她的歌唱水平，Erik大概不会做这种事。  
Christine紧握住钥匙和纸条，走出了剧院。


	18. Chapter 18

纸条上的地址就在市中心，Christine又是公交又是步行的才到了。走在路上光拿着围巾不围起来傻乎乎的，所以她稍微把围巾又绕在了脖子上。一围上，温暖立刻抵御了严寒。这条围巾很长，Christine在脖子上饶了好几道，垂下来的部分还落在腰间。  
等到了目的地，Christine后退了几步上下打量了个清楚。是十层设计的高档公寓区。她不知所措地四处张往，就好像Erik会突然蹦出来告诉她怎么办为好。  
这想想也不可能嘛。Christine在那儿傻站了好一会儿，才走上前试探地推了推门。门是锁住的，她注意到一旁的密码键，有点儿像Raoul那个社区的密码键。Christine又瞧了眼纸条，既小心又好奇地把纸条上的六位数按了一遍。绿灯闪过，随即是叮的一声轻响，门自动打开了。  
公寓楼温暖极了，里面的空气也不错，Christine走进最近的电梯按下九楼。电梯迅速上升，Christine还是疑神疑鬼地想着Erik会不会从哪儿冒出来，但是理性告诉她这是不可能的。到了二楼，一位慈蔼的老先生走进来，Christine和他微笑示意。老人家既友善又安静，叫她心里不那么紧绷着了。他在八楼下了电梯出门的时候Christine还朝他挥了挥手，继续往九楼去了。  
再看了一眼纸条，Christine往9B走去。她在门前站了好一会儿，还轻轻敲了几下房门，咬紧了下唇等啊等，就是没有人应门。她小心翼翼拿出钥匙插进了锁孔，锁钥完美地配对上了，Christine扭了一下门把手，走进了这间不错的公寓里。  
“有人吗？”她轻轻问道，“Erik?”  
什么回应也没有，她看了看周围，一个人也没有，也没有乐器什么的，完全不像练习声乐的地方。这不过就是一间小巧舒适的普通公寓房。  
她忽然看到桌边上的一只白色信封，连忙走去打开。看到是Erik那潦草的字迹时不由得松了口气。  
Christine  
这间公寓就交给你了用了，想住到什么时候都可以。我想你现在也明白，你眼下的住所不太叫我满意。既然你要当歌手，就不能为私事阻挡道路。理清你的私事，在以后的课上好好表现。我给你留了够开支的资金，今明两天你把采购杂事都处理好，好好休息，准备周一恢复练习。  
E  
看着这张信条Christine嘴一下子没合上，她把信封里别的东西逃出来，是好几张上百美元的支票，就等着她拿去花呢。她把信条完整读了三遍，确认自己理解无误。  
Erik要她在这儿住下，一时间她的心里既是歉疚又是舒心。Erik这么做真是太棒了，可是……她欠他的已经够多了。这次还能接受这间房子，还有几万几千的钱吗？她欠了他多少，Erik想必是记得分毫不差的——她一点儿都不愿意去想总和有多少，更不要说再往上加债了。  
可是这一切刚好是她眼下最需要的，要想好好维护和Raoul的关系，她还是有自己的去处比较好。她不能再当Raoul的负担了，之前他们各有居处的时候关系一直不错。（虽然她倾向于这么想，但是其实还是有点儿忧心。但是这些忧虑在其他事面前就被抛在脑后了。）这么一来，Raoul重新拥有自己的隐私空间，她也不会总依赖他了，转而依赖……Erik去了。这么一想好像更恐怖。  
Christine看了看公寓里外，房子已经全装修完毕了。前厅被刷成了温暖的蓝绿色，家具是奶白色的，透着温和的氛围。从几乎占了整面墙的玻璃窗可以向外俯瞰，Christine掩住了心往外看去，果然是一片好风光，叫她吃惊的是从这儿到市中心的歌剧院很近，她一下认出了那家剧院别致的屋顶。  
她以前去过一次这家剧院，她和爸爸刚来这个城市的时候直接就去了这家剧院。Gustave都没先找公寓安顿下来就直接去了剧院。他一手紧紧拉住Christine一手拿着小提琴走进前门。Christine想帮他翻译来着，但是那时候她的英语也是结结巴巴口音也很重。Gustave甚至没能试一下就被叫了出去。这段回忆到现在还满是辛酸。  
把剧院和回忆都暂且丢下，Christine回头继续打量公寓。真的是很小很小的房子，但是她不介意这个。厨房明亮，常用的厨具也一应俱全，角落上还有一台木桌。Christine想着等爸爸出院了就安排他睡在卧室，自己在那张舒服的沙发上也能睡得开心。  
一下午，Christine在周围转来转去，找到了买菜等等的地方。这种感觉奇特得很，还有点儿滑稽，她手里从来没拿过这么多钱。沿路回去后，Christine把东西都整齐放好，搭了很久的公交才到医院。她一路上玩着Erik的围巾和十字项链，不知道回Raoul那边拿衣服要说什么好。他大概会如释重负吧。不管怎么说，Raoul都是一个好人，说不定还会假意失落挽留一番，可是他终究会暗暗欢喜送她走的。  
到医院进了Gustave的病房，Christine开心地发现Gustave这会儿醒着。他稍稍坐起，正盯着一本书。  
“Pappa!”她连忙过去吻了吻他。“你起来啦！”  
他朝她笑了一下，Christine发现父亲依旧苍白无力，但至少醒过来了，也能跟她说说话。  
“你来了就好。”他说，“他们给了我一本书，可是我一个字也看不懂！”  
Christine接过书看了一眼，书名她也没见过，就丢在了一边。  
“我有个天大的好消息！”她拉起他的手。  
“医生批准我刑满出院了？”Gustave开了个玩笑，他咳嗽了几下不由得苦起脸，正在恢复的肋骨叫他疼得厉害。  
“那样就更好了！”她说道，“可惜我只有一个不如这个的好消息。”  
“嗯，说说看。”他依旧面带笑颜，头发也渐渐长了不少，虽然没长到会打卷儿的程度。Christine想念那头卷发。  
“我今天搬进了一间新公寓！”她说，“环境特别好，Pappa，就在市中心，就在那家剧院旁边。等你出院去看了，肯定也会喜欢的。”  
与其说欢喜，Gustave的表情倒不如说是凝重。“我的小公主，我也不想说丧气话，可是……你哪来的钱换房子的？是找到了工作没跟我说吗？”  
Christine心中掠过不少思绪。无论如何她也不可能在市中心租下一套房，一个接着一个的谎言叫她也伤心，但是讲出实情也没什么好结果。  
她点点头，“我学声乐一个多月就找到了。”  
编造出的工作叫Gustave放下心来，他们小声聊了几个小时。护士送来了晚餐，Gustave只拌了几下，说自己不饿。Christine在旁，他勉强吃了几口让她放心，但是大多的还是一口没碰。  
“都吃下去力气才会恢复啊！”她说着戳戳Gustave的手臂。  
“我现在只想出院。”他试着换一个舒服点的姿势，他的脚已经不再悬着了，但是还是被牢牢固定着，身上的绷带也没全拆掉。  
“快了。”Christine跟他保证。“再等几天就好了，你好好听医生的话，好不好，Pappa。”  
“那我得先懂医生说的是什么啊。”Gustave埋怨着，“净说人听不懂的话。”  
Christine真想翻个大白眼，不过她还是帮Gustave理平了床单。  
“Raoul怎么样？”Gustave的语气有些焦灼，“他那边……还好吧，是不是？”  
“呃——嗯，是啊，”她说，“Pappa，是挺好的。”  
“只要还没跟你求婚就算不上好。”Gustave说得很郑重，叫Christine又是羞又是尬。  
“没那回事。”她说得很肯定。“他现在还没往婚姻上想呢。”。  
Gustave靠在枕头上闭上眼，疲倦地叹了口气。“那我尽早跟他谈谈吧，要是不娶你，那他就是还没明白过来你是个天使般的人儿。”  
“不要——Pappa，求你可不要这样。我跟他好得很。”婚姻无疑是不在Raoul考虑范围内的吧，Christine也不用操心这个。要是Gustave为这个去把他训斥一顿，那就不好了。  
没多久Christine就从医院里出来赶去Raoul家了。天色已经不早了，但是她还得去拿那边的衣服。一路上Christine都心神不宁的，脑子里冒出来许多可能的情形，自己又该如何一一应对。头等大事，一定是要冷静下来好好道歉，Christine如是想。  
她进来的时候Raoul正摊在沙发上看比赛，依旧是帅气得很。这要是在一个月前，Christine也许会直接奔过去抱住他。但现在她只是静静关上了房门尴尬地站在那儿，不知道接下来怎么好。  
“你爸爸怎么样了？”Raoul拿这句话来打招呼。  
“挺好的。”她站在门边，紧张地踮着脚又落下，还拽着Erik的围巾。  
电视忽然发出一阵声音，Raoul一下子坐起身对着屏幕狂喊“笨蛋！”，接着又揉揉脸躺回去了。  
“嗯……”她支吾了一声想说话。  
“你要是饿了，厨房里我给你留了晚饭。”Raoul挥了一下手。  
“谢谢。”Christine机械地回道，她紧紧地拽了一把围巾，深吸一口气，迫着自己大声说道。“Hey,Raoul？”  
“嗯？”他哼了一声，依旧目不转睛盯着电视。Christine悄悄喘着气。  
“我想跟你稍微谈一下，可以吗？”  
“行啊，谈吧。”  
Christine默数到五，Raoul还没有关掉上电视。“你能把电视关了我们好好谈吗？”这下子连Christine都觉得自己的声音破为刺耳了。  
他转过身来，Christine一下子涨红了脸，事情的走向可不该是这样的。要是歇斯底里哭哭啼啼的就不好了。Raoul关掉电视走了过来。  
“是要谈昨晚的事吗？”他说，“确实该谈一谈。我们都……不容易。”他温暖的手握住了Christine的手臂。“你听我说，我知道我昨天晚上态度不好，可是我真的就是那么想的，Christine，我觉得这段关系里一直只有我在努力经营，完全是……单方面的。当然我也说过，我不会逼你去做你不想做的，但是你是不是可以……我不知道怎么好，要不出去约会几次这样。你知道我什么意思吗？”  
Christine立刻点点头望着他。忽然间Raoul说的话又变得极有道理起来，她几乎动摇了要搬走的念头。但是一想到自己白吃白喝白住的，Christine又内疚起来。  
“我要走了。”她忽然冒出这么一句话，脸都红得发烫了。  
“什么？”Raoul担忧不已，还有些惊慌，“你说什么？”  
“我说……我现在有自己的公寓了，回来拿衣服，也跟你说一声……呃，这几周我打理身边的一切你都让我在这儿住下来，谢谢了。”她表现的一点儿都不好，把一句简单的“走了”说得零零碎碎，原本准备好的话也一句没派上用场。  
“我……我不知道你什么意思。”Raoul说，“我想着你住这儿不久用不着付房租了吗。你要去哪儿——你为什么，Christine，为什么啊？”  
“我就是……”Christine深吸一口气，“Raoul，我觉得这么住下去不是好事，真的很对不起。”  
他沉默了许久，才轻声问道，“你是不是想和我分手？”  
Christine也在这点上犹豫了一番，总算想明白要说什么。“你要是不想分，我们就没有分手。”  
“我不想分。”他立即说道，Raoul很是不安，“我说，我不想跟你分手。可是……Christine，你真的打定主意了吗？你想，是啊，最近几周事情是不顺利，但是都是正常反应，毕竟你爸爸出事了。你真的要……你懂的，为了一件事放弃我们的所有吗？我们已经在一起有一段时间了，不如以前甜蜜都是……很自然的，所以这正是我们要一起努力度过的啊，你不这么想吗？”  
“Raoul，我住在你这里我不安心，这你知道的呀。”Christine轻轻说道，她努力不在说话的时候光盯着地板。“这——这是不对的，至少我认为不对。我不能光让你一个人辛辛苦苦养着我，这样不对。”  
“是钱的问题吗？”他说，“Christine，你也知道我不在乎这个啊！我就喜欢你留下来！出钱不出钱的，我根本不在乎，多出来这一个房间闲着也是闲着……请你不要说是因为钱你才要走的，这太荒唐了。我不在乎的，要是你以为我在乎，那现在你也知道我的态度了。”  
他说了这么一番话，让Christine觉得自己搬出去是件不好的事，她并不想发展成这样。Christine拽住围巾的尾巴，说道：  
“Raoul，你真的……真的是个好人，简直完美，真的。可是我想我需要自己住，你让我住在这里我很感激，但是你不觉得我们各有各的去处更好吗？”  
“不觉得，”Raoul干巴巴回了一句。  
“这样一来你就有自己的隐私空间了，”Christine想把事情说清楚，“你想什么时候请朋友过来玩就什么时候请他们过来玩，你妈妈也可以随时过来，你也犯不着操心床铺怎么安排。你还可以尽情地看比赛——再也不用忍受自然纪录片和Hello Dolly了。”她想开个玩笑调节一下，但是Raoul的唇一点笑的意思都没有。“Hey,”她牵过他的手，“你不认可，但是这样才合适，Raoul，我搬走更好。”  
Raoul的情绪依旧低沉，但是他还是点点头。“行吧，”他说，“你要走就走吧。”  
Christine把衣服都打包好，Raoul双手插在口袋里站在门框那儿看着她，他的嘴角依旧撇着。  
“我会很想很想你的。”他说。  
“不要那么消极嘛。”她悄声说道，“以前我们一直是分开来住的啊，Raoul，我们会好的。”  
“是这样，可是……我下班回来想到你就在家里，”Christine看了他一眼，Raoul耸耸肩，“这种感觉很奇妙。”  
Christine收拾完衣服，怎么带走的事上又推辞了一番，终究是让步了，Raoul拿起包去了车上，都丢进了后备箱。  
一路上他都紧紧攥着Christine的手，似乎一放开就永远见不到她了。Christine想不通他为什么会这样，她原以为Raoul能一个人住会更舒心的——至少不用再管她的吃喝了。  
“你找新房子找了多久？”他问道，“怎么找到这套房的？”  
“呃……”她稍稍想了一下，“也没找多久，其实是我的——我的声乐老师帮我找的。”  
“你的老师？哼，听起来够怪的……先是说你爸是欠了黑道的钱，又是给你找房子的……”  
“性价比很高的，”Christine不让步，“而且就在歌剧院旁边！”  
“哦，是啊，当然就在旁边了，毕竟你就要去剧院里唱歌了，是吧？看来你是不会申请我给你找的任何一所学校了……”  
车里忽然安静了那么一会儿。“对不起。”她小声道歉。  
“不管了，”他耸耸肩，“你自己要怎么过就怎么过吧。”  
他的话有些刻薄，叫Christine心里不太舒服，也很惊讶。他以前从来不会有这种态度的，哪怕是知道她要搬走心情不好的时候也没这样。他为什么要这么刻薄？是不是故意要她心里难受，如果真是这样那这一招还真奏效了。  
搭电梯上九楼的时候，Raoul说道，“你知道这样一来意味着什么吗？”  
Christine摇摇头。  
“意味着你以后要抽时间陪我——一起吃晚饭一起看电影，对吧？”  
“呃……好的。”她小心作答，生怕不出声他又会说一些刻薄的话。  
一进门Raoul就把包裹放进了她的房间，他看了看周围。  
“挺小的，”他评断道，“但是还不错。你爸爸出院了要住哪儿？”  
“我还在安排。”她笑了一下，“不过肯定不成问题的。”  
“是啊，你们关系很好，就是小空间也相处得不错。不像我跟我妈……简直要疯。”他也笑了，Christine才放下心来，祈愿Raoul的好气性已经恢复了。  
好的是，他们拥吻了一番，Raoul保证第二天晚会打电话过来问问情况。Christine关门上锁，转过身来长叹一声，还没有从之前的不知所措中恢复过来。早上她根本不知道这儿有个公寓，晚上公寓就成了她家了。虽然欠Erik的更多了，但是自己不再是Raoul的负担，Christine心里稍微好受点儿。她很快就要试镜了，也就是说很快就有收入了，这样既能还清欠Erik的那部分也能节庆医药费。事情比以前好些了。  
周一已至，Christine去剧院上课，脸上早已泛开了红晕。她觉得自己准备的东西很傻，路上差点丢掉。  
但是她终究紧紧攥着东西走下走道，小心地爬上舞台。她看着他，Erik正在作曲，先弹一段，停下来，又在纸上继续写。  
“你在写东西？”Christine有些好奇。“写什么？”。  
Erik成心没搭理她，弹了几次，写完了什么似的，他把纸页堆在一边，终于舍得看她一眼了。他刚看见Christine手里拿的东西，就眯起了眼睛。一盘心形的甜味曲奇，还上了粉色的糖霜。  
“呃……给你的。”Christine感受到了Erik的视线，她递出去，但是Erik根本没伸手接。“我知道这个值不了多少也还不了多少，但是你上周末为我做的我真的很感激。我还把你的围巾也带过来了，很暖和的。”她知道自己又在扯话说了，“谢谢你借给我围巾。还有公寓的事，我用了一下厨房，嗯。”她紧张地笑笑，“本来是做了很多曲奇的，但是好多都被我吃掉了。不是！我是说——呃，我也吃了。我觉得还做得不错吧，都是边角料做的，就这样的。而且今天是情人节，所以我做的是心形的。那就，情人节快乐。还有……谢谢你。”  
这段糟糕的发言结束，Christine的脸红透了，还站在那儿递着盘子。她想面具下他的眉毛肯定拧成了震惊和迷惑的样儿，从他的眼神可以看得出来的。  
Erik依旧没有要接过来的意思，Christine犹豫尴尬地把盘子放在了琴凳上。  
“那我就放这儿了，”她说，“你走的时候带走吧，还有你的围巾。”她把围巾放在了盘子旁边。  
她站起来走到钢琴另一边时Erik一直在认真地看着她。Christine都不知道自己的脸红什么时候能消下去——烫得很。  
还好，Erik对于曲奇和她的那番话并没有做出任何评价。不过是一言不发开始上课。Christine专心练习，就为了不去想琴凳上的那盘曲奇，听到Erik教她以来的第一句表扬Christine很开心。她唱到了节奏较快的部分，Erik说了一句，“好”（大概是无心之语吧，但是好歹终于表扬了一下！）。  
课程结束，Christine离开剧院时回头看了一眼，忽然欢欣起来，Erik走了……还带走了那盘曲奇。


	19. Chapter 19

还有一个月就要试镜了，每上一堂课，Christine就越紧张。Erik本来就要求高，现在越发变本加厉，好几次Christine回到了公寓是倒头就睡。  
不过，对于Christine嗓音还存在的缺陷，Erik的纠正方式极为独特。  
“别耷拉着。”他的语气很冲，“站站好，唱出你的水平。”  
Erik完全肯定Christine会成为剧院的歌伶，这才叫Christine放心了不少。在声乐课上投入了那么多时间精力，她无法接受所有的努力都付之东流的结局。  
她很感激Raoul，虽然他们的关系陷入了僵局，她也不知道接下来要怎么办，他似乎也是同感。但是，他会让她的心思稍稍从即将来临的疾风暴雨似的试镜上移开。她确实是多多地陪他出去了，就像她和Raoul同居之前的那样。有次他带她去一个朋友的派对，Christine还稍稍开心了一会儿。然而派对离结束还早着呢，Raoul就看得出来周围的声响热气和情绪高涨的人群让她难受，于是就带她先走了。Raoul似乎很照顾她的感受。  
至于和Erik的关系发展得如何（虽然这么说不太稳妥），Christine总觉得是更好了。情人节那天，有一道无言的纽带心照不宣地连接上了，Christine觉这是件好事，哪怕再被Erik吓到，也不是那种想撒腿就跑的害怕了——而是想站稳了好好道歉。Erik依旧尖酸刻薄，但是现在只有她不专心或者歌唱得实在不行话才会难听起来。Christine说起自己哪里哪里有困难要他帮忙指导的时候，Erik似乎变得和善甚至耐心多了。她勤奋刻苦，他就满意，她偷闲偷懒，他就恼怒，合情合理。Christine知道他们永远也不会成为“朋友”，但至少他们现在有了一份师生的默契。  
叫Christine更吃惊的是，有几次他们还谈起了跟音乐试镜八竿子打不着的事，这可是叫她颇为欣喜，还觉着有趣。魅影是一个男人，这么想叫她心安。  
一个平平常常的周三下午，Christine边哼着调子边往厢房里张望。Erik正在涂写乐章，等着她练习、记忆、臻于完美。她看着看着，一个闪闪发光的东西闯入眼帘。Christine小心站起走过去，她惊讶地发现这是个绚丽丝滑的物件。  
她走回到钢琴那边，“你看这个！挺有印度风情的嘛。”  
Erik漠不关心地瞄了一眼，又继续写了。“不过是一条粗制滥造又难看恶心的伊朗头巾仿制品。”  
“啊？真的吗？”Christine更觉得有意思了，但是一想到这条头巾从哪儿捡来的，她就打消了戴一戴的念头。“Erik，你去过伊朗吗？”  
“去过。”Erik弹了一段急促高难度的调子。Christine苦起了脸，这十有八九是明天就得记住的调子。  
“哇哦！”她转而感叹起来，“好厉害啊，伊朗是个什么样的地方？”  
“热。”Erik写完最后一个音符看着她，“好了，把那玩意儿扔远点。在下课之前我得和你理一遍练习曲。”  
Christine听他的话，又颇为艰难地练完了歌才被放走。Raoul说定了要一起吃晚饭，接着放她下来去医院探望Gustave。  
“小洛蒂，”Gustave见她来了抬起一只手打招呼。Christine见他的手在打颤，差点儿面露忧色。难道是医护人员换了药没告诉她吗？  
“Hej,Pappa,”Christine坐下后双手握住了Gustave的手，“你怎么样？”  
Gustave耸耸肩，本想扯出一个笑，却成了哭脸。叫Christine更担心的是，他把咳出来的东西连忙丢开了。  
“没事儿。”Gustave声音嘶哑，清了清喉咙，眼神中尽是痛楚。“小公主，我不过是有点儿咳嗽，而且肋骨也没好。没别的问题，就这样。来，课上得怎么样了？”  
Christine说，“很奇妙，我就快试镜了，简直迫不及待想去剧院了。我进步很大，就是你看到我登台的时候，也要认不出来那是我的声音呢！”Christine笑了几下，“等你好了，就可以拉琴伴奏，我连续几个小时的唱，还不用去公园，只要愿意一整天呆在家里都可以。”  
Gustave握紧了Christine的手，他疲累地长叹一声倒在靠枕上。Christine发觉他两颊凹陷，大概是吃够了医院送的餐食。她咬住了唇，打定主意要问问护士自己可不可以送餐。Gustave歇下的时候Christine拿出练习曲来看。  
寂静的几分钟后，叫Christine大惊失色的是，Gustave猛抽了一口气剧烈地咳嗽起来。他一手抓紧了床单，一手捂住了嘴，整个人都在接不上气似的拼命地咳，咳出来的声音沙哑粗空。Christine惊骇地捂住了嘴。挨过了好几分钟，Gustave才安静下来。他深深地喘着气。Christine支吾了一下，抓起床头柜上的杯子递了过去。  
“来，”她的声音有点儿打颤，“Pappa，喝水。”Christine小心翼翼挪开Gustave捂在嘴上的手，看见了他手心指腹上的血滴，尖叫一声。她回头看Gustave，他的嘴角也抹开了些血迹。  
“Pappa！”这下她是真的惊慌起来了，Christine匆匆放下水杯，手一滑却打翻了。水把刚刚滑落的乐谱都泡湿了。“护士！”Christine的声音都变了，她冲出房间跑到最近的前台。“护士！”她吸了口气，“求求——请你们帮我，我父亲！”  
一个矮个儿的金发护士连忙跟着她去了，Christine眼泪汪汪地看着她查看仪器和血迹，焦心得很。护士仔细看过了表单文件，又跟Christine说。  
“我去找医生。”她说，“一会儿就回来。”  
Christine慌乱地点点头，过去用纸巾尽量把血迹擦掉。  
“Pappa，”她急忙问。“这是怎么了，你跟我说呀！”  
Gustave又喘了几口气，揉摸着心口处。  
“胸这边，”他闭上眼睛，痛得皱起眉，“洛蒂……Christine。”  
“医生就快来了。”Christine竭力冷静下来，可她的语气却并不冷静。“就来了，他来了你就不会疼了。”  
Gustave依然喘着粗气，捂住心口的手没有放下，他抿紧双唇，免得自己痛得叫出来。Christine的眼角积满泪，她眨眨眼，紧紧握住Gustave的手。  
几分钟后，金发护士带着一个敦实的中年医生来了。  
“晚上好，”他温和地跟Christine打了个招呼，再走到Gustave旁边。Christine立刻腾开地方。医生拿起文件夹。“Dye-ee先生，你哪里不舒服？”  
Christine知道Gustave现在可没法好好说英语，她连忙答道，“他的胸部给很痛——还咯血了！这怎么回事啊？“  
医生皱起了眉，“胸部痛可能是因为正在恢复的肋骨有移动……但那也不会咯血啊，除非是肺部穿孔。不过这种可能性也很小。”医生转而跟Christine说，“我们带他去查看一下，要是查不出来还要做X透视，要好一会儿。”  
“我等着就是。”Christine立即应道。“就……查出什么了就立刻告诉我吧。”  
医生点点头。Christine走进等候室，抓狂地扯着手边的发卷儿。她咬住唇来回走动，揉着眼睛想把眼泪逼回去。一会儿后，她慌乱地舒了口气，掏出手机。  
Raoul开心地打了招呼，“Hey！”  
“Hi，”她支吾着，“Hey——我在医院，出事了。”  
那边停了一下，“噢，不是吧。”Raoul说，“出什么事了？”  
“我爸咯血了。”Christine的声音咯咯打颤，“他去检查了，还要做透视……Raoul，我真的怕，他说胸口疼，还有……”  
“我就过来。”  
这是她问不出口却等着他说出口的回话。Christine坐在不舒服的等候椅子上，一手撑着头一手摩挲着十字项链，脑海里尽是各种恐怖的可能性。她抽了抽鼻子，没忍住的眼泪还是掉了下来。最近也算不得安乐，可确实比之前好多了——但是厄运总是接踵而至。这似乎成了她生活的模式了。出生后的五年幸福快乐，然后妈妈就去世了……离开瑞典，又来了美国，到现在……这一切糟心事。她的生活是一件接着一件不顺。  
Raoul到了之后没几分钟就有人来通知她。Raoul紧握住她的手走过长廊，一直走进一间办公室，医生就在那儿，看到医生暗沉的脸色，Christine打了个哆嗦。  
“都检查了，也做了透视。虽然这个消息不好，但是我还是要告诉你，看来你父亲是感染了肺结核，而且情况较为恶劣。”  
Christine一下子喘不上气，她的手被Raoul握得更紧了。“你说什么？”她呛着问道。  
“这怎么回事啊？”Raoul生气地问起缘由，“现在的医疗环境里怎么还会有人得肺结核！”  
医生摆出笑脸。“是挺吃惊的。”他说，“好在抗生素可以治愈肺结核，不过要进行几个月的稳定治疗，而且还有复发风险。”  
“这也太荒唐了。”Raoul辩道，“他在这儿住了快两个月的院了，你现在才发现有这个病？医院就是这么做事的？”  
医生举起双手，像是在请他们耐心下来，“我能理解你们的心情。但是Dye-ee先生从来没有说过哪里疼痛。要是病人不告诉我们哪里不舒服我们也是没办法进行治疗的呀。”  
“那是因为他说不来，”Christine轻声说着，她微颤的手捂住了嘴，“他说不好英语，根本不知道该说什么。”  
“他回答了我们的问题。”医生说，“无论是我还是护士去询问他有没有疼痛或者是哪里不舒服他都回答了。”  
“他都不知道自己说的话是什么意思！”Christine突然叫了出来，“他不知道！”  
“对此我很抱歉”，医生说，“可能他以为是肋骨在恢复，所以才疼的吧，就没告诉你。也有可能在今晚之前都没有疼痛发作。现在可以确认肺结核还算是发现的早，要立刻让他接受药物治疗。而且这是个传染病，说不定你们两个已经被感染了，一会儿我们再给你们检查一下以防万一。”  
“你们这是彻彻底底的失职。”Raoul言辞激切，“真难以置信你们竟然没有早点发现!”  
“我非常抱歉。”医生平静地重复这句话,“这个情况也是特殊，而且Dye-ee先生从来没有跟我们提过。重要的是我们现在了解情况了，也会尽力去治疗他。”  
过了好一会儿，检查完毕等结果出来，Raoul带她回了家，一路上都在抱怨。  
“真是太荒唐了！”Raoul一下子拍在了方向盘上。“我是说，这是在医院啊，他们竟然由着可以完全被现代医药治好的肺结核出现，还四处肆虐感染病人。臂膀肌肉注射就可以治好的，又不是什么大病，我发誓。Christine，你应该为他们的不作为起诉他们的。真是难以置信。”  
Christine没有说话，她依在皮质座垫上深深的吸着气。Gustave还有传染可能性，这意味着为她自己着想，至少得和他隔离十四天。一想到这个她就难受——更不要说Gustave在隔离期孤孤单单身患重病，周围人说的话他都听不懂……Christine咽下了抽泣，她只想蜷缩在床上再也不出来。  
Raoul叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸，他伸出手抚摸上Christine的膝盖。“肯定会没事的，又不是病毒性疾病，用药物就能直接治疗。没事的，过几周他就好了。只要你需要，我随时到。跟我说一下就行。”  
Christine点点头。她很感激Raoul把她送到了公寓的门口。没有吻别，Christine直接跑进公寓大厅，一直上了九楼。从窗户外可以看到整个城市漂亮的一面，她凝视着歌剧院。这样值得吗？最终的目标真的值得现在的痛苦和折磨吗？  
Christine抽泣得喘不过气，她蜷缩在自己的床上一直盯着墙面，直到恰到好处的困意席卷了一切。  
第二天早上Christine竭力控制住自己，红着眼睛去了剧院。昨天晚上恐怖的噩梦把她是折腾来折腾去，她的眼睛酸疼的很，而且浑身疲惫。  
Erik正弹着一支节奏急促、对技巧要求颇高的曲子。他的手指划过琴键敲下爆发式的乐符，脚在踏板上时踩时抬，  
这乐章被如此激烈的展示，回荡在这旧破旧的剧院里，竟然叫Christine心中生发出些许的宁静。一曲结束，Erik肉眼可见的深吸了口气，又理了理那头黑发。那张面具在Christine看来有点儿膈应，她不知道Erik会不会有一天在他们共处的时候不再带面具。他们从来没有谈及过面具的事，一旦触及Erik可能又会暴跳如雷，把她说得蠢笨至极，说她根本没资格去探东叹息吧。不过他们已经相处了这么久了，要是Erik还觉得她会去警察告发他，那他就大错特错了。Christine虽然永远不会为他做过的事多加辩解，但是Erik确实是把她的父亲带回到了她的身边。而且他还教习训练她成为一颗璀璨的明星，甚至为她提供了必须的资金和住宿地。说起来Erik从来都不算是一个好人，但是Christine却根本不希望他被送进监狱。也许有一天他明白自己是这么想的，说不定就会摘下面具了吧。戴着面具恐怕是既闷热又难受。  
过了一会儿，虽然Christine知道自己的样子不算整洁优雅，但还是爬上了舞台，走到琴对面。Erik坐在琴凳上，顺着瞥了一眼。Christine吃惊的是，他叹了口气，又揉了揉面具和发间的发际线，问道：  
“你哭过了。”他的话语里透着零星的疲惫，“这次又是怎么了？”  
“我爸爸出事了。”眼睛疼得她揉了几下，Christine嗫嚅道，“他生病了。医生说是肺结核。”  
“抗生素治治就好了。”Erik说道。  
“医生也是这么说的，”Christine抽了抽鼻子，“就是……听起来怪伤心的，他在医院待了那么久就等着痊愈，结果变成了这样。接下来的两周又只有他一个人待在那儿。他的英语从来都没说好过，失踪的那段时间……是越来越差了。现在他几乎听不懂所有人的话。我就是想……我就是想他会好起来，我讨厌那家医院。”  
刚说完Christine很是尴尬。Erik说过多少次了，他在乎的只有她的声音。但是现在呢？她却把连同Raoul都没说过的话，全都倾诉给他了。  
Erik静默了一刻，“确实啊，也能理解。现在，回到练习上，从c大调开始，一直到整段结束。”  
Christine没期望他会多说什么，没再说别的，整堂课就这样上下去了。奇妙的是，唱歌的时候Christine觉得自己似乎好了很多。也许Erik知道劝慰温和的言辞除了让她更加内疚外，什么忙都帮不上。也许他是知道，勤加练习音乐会对她有益。  
也许他只是听够了这些无关紧要的闲谈，单纯的是叫她好好练习准备试镜。  
不管如何，这堂课结束的时候Christine的眼泪已经不再流了。她甚至和Erik谈话的时候不再哭哭啼啼。  
“好了，现在说起试镜的事，”Erik把那堆乐谱整齐放好，“你到时候准备穿什么去？”  
她忽然慌张了，“我还没想过这件事呢……呃……大概是穿我的蓝裙子去吧……然后搭上我的黑高跟鞋？”她不确定地看着他，等他的意见。  
Erik下颔直接可见的微表情清晰地给了她他的回复——否定。  
“明天我把东西准备好给你带过来。”他的语气根本不容辩驳。“亲爱的，告诉我，你的裙子和鞋子尺码是多少？”  
这一句亲爱的叫她愣了一下，她不敢往下细想。这可是Erik，也许他不过是来讥讽她的。Christine当然是想拒绝，竟然要他来给自己挑选试镜的服饰，实在是有些羞愧。“不用了，Erik,你真的没必要——”  
“告诉我。”他打断了她的话。  
Christine脸有些红，她把那些尺寸都告诉了他，这才下课。这会儿Christine没法去探望父亲，就在小公寓里直接过夜了。她坐在窗台边鸟瞰着歌剧院的风景。Raoul给她发了消息，但是此时此刻她最不情愿的，就是起来扎堆到陌生人里度过这个夜晚。而且她精疲力竭，干脆回消息今天晚上不想出门。Christine给自己煮了壶热茶，又翻了几章小说，安然入睡了。  
第二天去剧院上课的时候，Christine看到Erik手里拿着服装袋和鞋盒在那里等他,既是紧张又有些兴奋。说到底，她也是个喜欢漂亮衣服的女孩子……即便她从来没有穿过什么漂亮的衣服。  
“在左边的厢房那一侧有一个化妆间，”Erik说，“你去把这些都换上。”  
Christine点点头，她小心地拿起衣服去了那边的厢房。她好奇地左顾右盼，后台这个地方她从来没来过。有几副布景倚着墙，还有好些散落的曲单，几把椅子，零散的工具。稍稍费了点儿功夫，他才找到了化妆间。一开门Christine几乎被低劣香水的气息给闷倒。她咳嗽了几下找到了电灯开关。  
这是一间狭窄的房间。墙上还有一道全身镜和一张砌在一起的长桌。桌上尽是些乱丢的服装杂志，还有——发梳、牙刷、口红管、空香水瓶子、废弃的发卡夹子、几个塑料水杯。Christine小心地把服装袋挂在挂钩上拉开拉链，当那一抹显眼的红色映入眼帘时，她既是欢喜又是惊讶，不觉叫了出来。手中的衣料轻滑柔和，她连忙把它拿了出来，迫不及待想试一试。  
衣服很容易就穿上了，十分合身。Christine打量着背光的镜子里的自己，转了好几次，想看看在不同视角里的自己。  
镜子里的她有些苍白，眼睛也颇为阔宽。Gustave经常说她的眼睛长得像妈妈。红裙子勾勒出了她的曲线和棱角。Christine第一次意识到自己是一个女人，她当然知道她是个女的。但是这是她第一次意识到自己胸部的形状，腰部的曲线，还有臀部的圆润。这是她第一次不再穿着那些总也不合身的二手褪色的衣服。这个新发现几乎击中了她，Christine的手沿着腰线滑到了臀部，感知着指腹下的面料触感。  
她打开了鞋盒，看到简单的颜色和平跟，不觉有些失望。不过她当然知道这是个明智选择。试镜的时候面试官的注意力可不该在她的脚上。鞋盒里还放了一管口红，Christine拿起旋开。她望着镜子里的自己，谨慎地涂了一点儿，发现这个颜色跟裙子的颜色刚好很配。  
Christine又理了几次裙子，她走出了化妆间回到了台上。她真想稍稍把头发也理理，而不是像现在这样一头蓬乱。但是现在就是好好梳理也弄不好的，只好都披在肩后。但愿这样看起来会好一点吧。  
Erik正弹着钢琴，Christine走上前去，朦朦胧胧的有些……羞涩。  
Christine稍微清了清嗓子，Erik抬头看了眼她。叫她惊讶（还颇为开心）的是，他看了一眼，恍惚了一下，又看了一眼。好像看了第一眼本自欺欺人以为Christine不值得再看第二眼呢，结果终究是多看了一眼。他金色的眼睛上下打量着她。Christine第一次没有在他的眼神下尴尬不知所措，相反她……很受用。  
“裙子特别漂亮。”她悄声道，又稍稍旋了一下，好让裙摆沿着膝稍微荡开，“你觉得呢？”  
一瞬间他并没有说话，之后才开口道，“完美。”  
Christine的脸红了。


	20. Chapter 20

每当看到自己卧室里挂着的服装袋，Christine都会不由得想起那句话：完美。仅仅两个音节的轻语似乎烙在了她的记忆里，有时候她总会琢磨这到底是什么意思，Erik当然是在说那条裙子穿在她身上很完美，但是……她总会不由得想，会不会还有别的意思。  
她轻声哼唱起来，一边玩着脖子上的十字项链，一边去看着厨房的菜，免得烧糊了。Raoul就快过来了，上一周那段时间他们相处的并不多，但愿今晚能重修旧好。Christine没有那个气力到外面去约会，每晚只是裹着毯子一边听着悠扬轻松的音乐一边看书。有几次她是想去看看那本瑞典的童话故事的，但是还不等看，她的喉咙就一阵哽咽，双目噙泪了，也看不下去多少，干脆就丢开算了  
搅拌酱汁的时候，Christine总瞧着放在台上的信封。那里面是一张医院的账单，但是她根本不敢去打开看。这封信放在这儿已经足有三天了。Christine知道自己总有一天要鼓鼓气去面对这个惨痛的现实。她把信封塞进了抽屉，这下就看不见了。万一让Raoul发现这东西，接下来就要盘问她到底是怎么拿出钱来的，虽然她自己也不知要怎么搞定医药账单。  
Christine哼着歌儿，又检查了下烤箱，看看锅子里的菜肴。她刚放好餐盘，就传来了敲门声。  
打开门，Raoul朝她微笑着，进来的时候还轻吻了她一下。  
“准备的怎么样了？”，他说，“闻起来很香啊。”  
Christine总算是笑了几下。  
Raoul脱下了外套。“我都忘了这个房子有多小了，”他看了看周围，“不过风景还是不错的，从这儿看过去歌剧院的风景特别漂亮。离得近挺好的，你的面试是什么时候啊？”  
“就剩下三周了。”她竭力克制住心里的紧张，“准确说应该叫试镜，笨哦。”  
Raoul耸了耸肩，“差不多吧，你爸爸怎么样？”  
Christine把盘子放到了小餐桌上，咬住了唇，“我不知道。下午的时候医生给我打了电话，说叫我明天早上去一趟，我挺担心的……”  
“肯定没事儿的，”Raoul说道，“你就别担心了。”  
“是呀，一定没事的。”Christine说，“我是在想，这可是我爸爸呀……要是有个万一……”  
“我陪着你。”Raoul温和地牵住她的手，“你懂的，我会陪着你的。”  
Christine沉默地点了点头，这片刻的寂静似乎被延绵的过长了，她清了清嗓子说，“咱们吃饭吧，我都快饿死了。”  
接下来好几分钟，都只有刀叉碰击的声音，顶多是再来一句，“帮忙把盐递过来”或者是“要不要再吃点儿”。Christine刚要开口问他今天上班的情况如何，Raoul的手机就发出一道刺耳的声音。他颇为道歉地看了看她，拿出手机瞧了一眼屏幕，重重叹了口气  
“我妈。”他的语气有些不太乐意。Raoul按下了接听，拿起手机。“Hey,妈，”他说话的时候Christine一直在故意专心吃饭，不想显出自己那副越越想听他们电话的样子，但是她确实是留神听，而且就在这儿这么近。也难免听到.  
“没有，”他说，“我这会儿在跟Christine吃晚饭呢……不是，妈……我不知道你什么意思。”Raoul站起来捂住了语音端，比出了一个道歉的唇语，走到别处继续打电话了。Christine留神仔细地去听到底说了什么，但是Raoul走进了卧室还关上了门，这下她只能真的专心吃饭了。  
吃着吃着她突然发觉，自己竟然在想Erik这会儿在干什么呢。  
十有八九……在杀人吧，这么一想她打了个哆嗦。自己的声乐老师是一个杀手，这想法可叫人……颇为不安。而且他们的关系最近好了很多，虽然算不上亲密，而且也许永远不会变得亲密，但是她时不时暗暗想也许Erik并不是个坏人吧——他当然是个坏人，还是个很坏很坏的人呢。然而，Christine还是做不到把血腥的杀手和声乐的天才同等待之。Christine不情愿一直想着自己的老师是那个收了钱就会去杀人的魅影。这套房子是沾了血的钱换来的——还有她嘴里吃的东西，也是他掏的钱……  
Christine一下子就没了胃口,Raoul撇着嘴回来的时候她还在戳着面前的菜。  
“不好意思啊，”Raoul坐了下来，“我妈一直唠唠叨叨叫我回家一趟，让我复活节就过去。”  
“那你为什么不去呀？”Christine半是好奇，半是肯定，“有什么不行的吗？”  
“我也不知道，”他说，“就……要穿过整个州啊，而且可能也腾不开工作的时间。”  
Christine知道第二个原因纯粹就是瞎扯，Raoul有双休日的。  
“你回家待上一个周末挺好的，”Christine还想说，他应该多陪陪家人，毕竟他的原生家庭人还不少呢，这种亲情可不应该随意挥霍。可到最后她一个字都没有说。  
“是啊，可能是挺好的吧。”他又耸了耸肩，忽然顿住了，有些小心翼翼又有些故作随意，“去的话你得陪着我去。”  
“什么？”  
“就去一个周末而已。”他说，“我们开车去，你也去见见我的家人。你只见过我的父母是吧？还有我哥哥和姐姐你没见过呢，说不定我侄子和侄女也在。不管这些，房子够大的，总有空余的房间留给我们。”  
Christine记得上一次他劝她一起出游，结果大吵了一架她搬出去了。之前Raoul也说过一段关系要两个人一起维护，她心里清楚自己做的并不好。一直都是Raoul陪着她去医院,坐在她身边看着Gustave睡着。他本可以一起出去和朋友们玩的。Christine心里泛起一阵愧疚,吞咽了一番才开口说道。  
“那得看我爸爸的情况，还有我的声乐课安排这些。”  
“一个周末不会出大事的。”Raoul坚持这个说法,甚至看上去都有些开心了，”就几天而已呀,你上次休息都是什么时候的事了？”  
Christine也耸了耸肩,其实自从来到了这个城市,她就再也没有出城过.走得最远,也不过是高中的时候举办郊游,去了一趟几英里外的农场。  
“话说回来，我看见你房间里的红裙子。”Raoul看了看她，“背着我，打扮得这么热辣去见你的秘密情人啊？”  
Christine这下是真的笑了，“怎么可能呢？别瞎说了，那是我试镜要穿的裙子。“  
“真的？”Raoul有些犹疑，“我以前可没觉得红裙子这么衬你。”  
“是啊，我也没想到呢。”她坦白说，“是我的老师给我挑的裙子。”  
话刚出口她就立即后悔了，Raoul的眉毛挑起又皱下来。  
“哇哦，”他说，“这么说来，我是不是应该嫉妒一番才对啊。他编排你爸爸的那番话就已经够疯狂了，接着又给你找公寓，现在还为你挑了一条那么性感的红裙子。你待在他身边的时间比待在我身边的时间都要长，这你也知道吧……”  
“哈，不可能的事。”Christine简而言之，突然严肃了起来，“你根本用不着嫉妒他的。他这人有点儿怪，而且说实话他比我要大好多呢。”  
“你挺萌年龄差的。”Raoul咧嘴一笑。  
“太大就不行啦。”Christine回道，“说真的，你不会刚刚是认真的吧？”  
“不是啊，怎么可能。”他说，“我开玩笑而已。”  
“嗯。”她也笑了一下。

Christine第二天回到剧院的时候，觉得自己再也没有力气去笑了。她心思沉重双手战栗，想跑的远远的，再也不要回来。甚至都不在乎是跑到哪里去，只要不回来就行。  
Erik自她进来之后很生气，“我还以为你很清楚我是不会允许有迟到这种事的。”他朝她没有好气。  
Christine默默地爬上舞台，走到钢琴对面。她抬头看他时满眼都是泪水。  
“今天早上我找过医生了。”Christine语气很沉重。“他说——他说……”那些话不断在她脑中回响，但她却不敢大声说出来，就好像只要不承认这事就不是真的了  
但事实是不会因此而改变的，她干脆全说出来了，“医生说我父亲没救了。她说我爸爸……对药剂有不良的反应这些的，药物对他没用了。”  
Erik看她说道，“我听说过这种事，发生的几率也不小，挺有意思的。”  
Christine震惊地看着他，Erik的眼神无动于衷。  
“我当时不知道说什么好，”Christine很低落，“我……我甚至都没哭，他们让我再多探望几分钟的时候我也没哭。”  
“医护没有隔离你们？”Erik的声音大了起来。  
“医生给了我手套还有卫生口罩，”Christine说，“当时真是……Erik，真的是糟糕透顶啊，他就躺在那，孱弱不堪。结果你猜他说什么？他竟然说他很高兴，毕竟他终于可以再次见到我妈妈了。”Christine最终还是流下了怨艾的眼泪，她抽泣着揉着眼睛。“他怎么能这么说说呢，”Christine有点儿结巴，“难道他觉得丢、丢下我一个没问题吗？那我呢，我什么都没法儿说呀。我就站、站在那儿。他怎么能这么对、对我呢？”Christine情绪失控了，所有的痛苦、恼怒、惊惧、伤心，都泼涌而出。她跌坐在舞台上，脸埋在双膝上，这份伤心和痛苦把她给击倒了，她没办法再捡起那几丝尊严去掩盖自己偷偷用袖口抹泪擦鼻涕的事实。  
过了一会儿，她感觉有什么东西递到自己头边。Christine抬头瞥了一眼，发现是Erik递过来了一块手帕。她接过仍旧是哭，只不过这次用的是那块手帕擦起了眼泪。  
Christine不知道自己正在那儿哭了有多久了，但一定很长时间吧，到最后她坐在坚硬的舞台上，坐得整个人都酸了。她哭哭啼啼呛呛咳咳，从大哭到抽泣，根本不想站起来唱歌——甚至都不想回到公寓里去了。就这么倒在舞台上，枕着自己的手臂，蜷起身子还是擦鼻涕眼泪。  
Christine情绪崩溃时，Erik一言未发,没有安慰的话,也没有空投承诺。他甚至都没有亲密碰她一下，只是递过来那块手帕，免得自己看见她抹得满袖子都是眼泪。Christine睁开哭疼了的眼睛看见钢琴下Erik的细瘦的腿和鞋子，那只脚就轻轻地落在一块踏板上。他还没有走,Christine心里忽然生出一丝感激。  
Christine打了个大哈欠合上了双眼,Erik弹起一只轻和的曲子把她送进了梦乡。Christine梦见的都是妈妈，都是在去巴黎之前的事。她不太记得她了，但是她知道妈妈是个很漂亮的女人，Christine模模糊糊记得那花香般的温馨气息,银铃般的笑声,精致可爱的双手。Gustave一直跟她讲妈妈的事，但是她自己关于妈妈的记忆却没有多少，就好像他这一辈子都在讲妈妈的事。每次Gustave提起他的妻子的时候，她都能感受到那种……渴望和思念，哪怕是有Christine陪着,也一直在思念另一个人——一个已经死去了很久的人。过往的十五年里他一直在逃避这种哀伤，但她的灵魂依旧在,而他也始终放不下。这一点她一直都很清楚,但她不愿意去想，很爱她——很疼她……但她知道，知道妈妈永远是第一位的。爸爸看着她的时候眼中只会有她，他一直思念她，这下终于可以重聚，再开心不过，他可以开心地丢下Christine不管了。  
Christine猛抽了一口气醒来,睁开眼的一二刻她的眼前一片迷糊。Christine眨了眨眼睛才看清。  
身上盖着什么，她低头一看，是件黑色的大衣。这件大衣温暖还出奇的厚实，Christine又蜷着身子,从脖子盖到脚被严严实实。  
身下的舞台硌得很,Christine不舒服地支吾了一声起来，浑身都有那么点疼。眼皮沉得很，鼻子也不舒服，头也疼。整个人都不对劲。  
“亲爱的,我想该走了吧。”  
Christine扭头望去，这一下子扭得过急，脖子跟着也疼了。她艰难地举起手臂揉了揉，黑暗之中Erik坐在琴凳上低头看着她，他白色的衬衣在昏暗的光线中颇为显眼——犹如灯塔。  
“已经很晚了，再过一会儿这边可就要来别人了。”  
Christine忍着没再支吾，勉强坐了起来。大衣滑落到她的腿上,她不得不先抓起来才能站起。Christine猛地站起,她晕晕乎乎,眼睛也看不太真切。她一边把大衣还过去，一边揉着自己的额头。  
“谢谢。”她的声音有些干哑  
“不客气。”Erik没多说，“我可不希望我的学生会染上流感。”  
没了大衣，Christine忽然很冷。她尴尬地站在那,点点头,踉踉跄跄地从台上下去,走进即将落幕的夜晚。Christine抱着自己走向最近的公交站，回去要是能泡个热水澡那得多舒服。  
现在这个季节已经不会下雪了，但是还远远没到春天。这个城市依旧是灰蒙蒙雾迷迷的。Christine一言未发地乘上了公交，看着窗外，她当然知道自己双眼红肿，鼻头发红，但是那又有什么关系呢？Gustave病情不会再有转机。医生已经告诉她了，在他身上那些药剂都没有作用。  
Christine终于回到公寓,她把鞋子和外套就那么直接扔在前厅，径直走进了浴室。她拧开开水龙头，热乎气一下子溢满了整个浴室。她把脱下的衣服扔在角落。寒冷的空气和温暖的水汽同时触上她的肌肤。  
Christine头倚着瓷质的浴缸，闭上双眼,就这么泡着。  
于她而言Gustave几乎是全部。她所作所为都是为了他，希望自己成为他的骄傲。他现在躺在病床上，周围尽是嗡嗡作响的机器，那么虚弱脆弱。Christine只能站在那里看着他。他脸色苍白，双眼充血。她甚至不能冲过去好好抱住他。妈妈死去的时候，他是不是有同感。病魔一点点侵袭她的身体，自己却毫无用益，只能站在一边眼睁睁的看着她死去……  
但是他在身边也还有个Christine陪着呀！轮到自己……谁都没有了。难道爸爸没有意识到这个问题吗？他必须明白自己不能死,不然那就是丢下她一个人了。再也不会有人为她读故事……牵起她的手……告诉她衣橱里面没有怪物……  
Christine坐在浴缸里的时候，突然听到手机响了，她看了一眼丢在一边的牛仔裤，手机就在口袋里。是Raoul打来的电话，不然还会有谁呢？她一点儿也不想动,反而深深地埋进了水中,再次闭上了眼睛，就让他把话都留在语音箱里吧。  
水渐渐变凉，Christine出来换上了一套暖和的睡衣,又去厨房给自己泡上一壶淡茶。水还没烧开，Christine看了一眼抽屉。她之前塞了一张医院的医药账单在里面。她抽了抽鼻子，这可是今天最糟糕的事了，她打开抽屉时，都有自己见到数额会号啕大哭的准备了。  
叫她惊骇的是，抽屉里面根本就没有信封。她又看了看别的抽屉，甚至连碗橱也翻过了。账单消失了，她不由得不安起来。  
水壶已经在鸣叫起来，Christine把水壶拿了下来，转而去浴室拿起了手机。  
Christine先听了给她的留言：“Hey,Christine,是我。我刚刚想打电话给你来着。你今天早上去见医生了吗？他怎么说的？希望是好事吧。对不起呀，我没有早点打电话给你，今天的事情很不顺。你还记得Margery White吗？就是我们上次吃鱼遇到的那个吗？她上几周就被炒了，现在反过头来要用性骚扰的罪名反咬一口。这把戏太拙劣了，我只是让她帮我做了个三明治而已，哼。”Raoul开了个玩笑，他自己也笑了，听得另一端的Christine也稍稍笑了一下。“我开玩笑的，我根本就没让她给我做三明治。总之就是，她不会诉讼成功的。也没什么大事，但是得耗很多纸笔功夫。那……嗯，这就是我今天发生的事了。记得给我打电话，好不好？想你了，Bye。”  
滴的一声,语音结束了。Christine打着颤儿舒了一口气，拨通了医院的号码。她回到厨房，坐在餐桌边上咬住下唇，现在她已经精疲力竭。  
转接了好几次，她终于说上话了，“Hi,我打电话是想问一下我父亲的情况，他叫Gustave Daae。”  
那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣翻纸的声音，接电话的女人说，“几个小时前发了一次高烧，现在又回到了正常的体温。医生已经对他的药方做出了调整，几天之后能见结果。”  
“好，好的。”Christine嗫嚅一下，她按住了额头，空空盯着木桌。“还有……呃，就是请把上次的账单再寄给我吧，如果……如果可以的话。我弄丢了，大概这样。”  
那女人叹了口气，电话又转接了好几个人，这一次接电话的是个声音疲惫的男人。  
“Dye小姐，你是来问上次的医药费用的吧？”Christine听到那边传来一阵缓慢的敲键盘的声音。  
“嗯，”她说，“能再把费用单寄过来一次吗？”  
“没问题呀，可是你为什么要留存单呢？”那个男人说，“我看记录上，医药费已经全付了呀。”  
“什么？”她揉了揉眼睛，厨房的灯有些太亮，她眯起了眼睛。  
“医药费已经全付了，都是从银行走的账，而且引用的是你的号码。”男人重复道，“请问还要再把费用单送过去吗？你是自己要记账吗？”  
“哦——呃，不用了，谢谢。”Christine这下彻底糊涂了，“不好意思啊，打了这么一通电话。”  
“没事的。”他的语速很慢，Christine在这头都能听到他强忍下去的哈欠。“晚安，Dye小姐。”  
Christine挂断了电话，又盯着屏幕好几分钟才想起来去泡茶。可是等把东西都拿出来的时候，她发现自己已经不想喝茶了，于是又把东西收回去了，直接走进了卧室。她蜷缩在床上盯着墙面，好一会儿才闭上眼睛睡着了。


	21. Chapter 21

试镜的那天终于到了，Christine小心翼翼地抱着裙子、化妆品还有鞋子到市中心的剧院去。Erik坚持要在她正式试镜之前先帮她练声,这一点Christine很是感激。  
外面清爽冷冽得很，正是三月的典型天气。今天即将来临，Christine走在路上都能看得出行人们脸上洋溢着的对春天的期望。本来这即将来临的春天也会鼓舞她前行的，可是一想到父亲还在医院，甚至病情越来越重，那点激动也就荡然无存了。  
Cristine并不想把自己的惨状大肆宣泄，她潜意识里甚至觉得父亲一直强撑着……只是……为了看到她试镜成功。他得知自己成功了，也许就会安心……  
Cristine摇了摇头，又揉了揉眼睛。今天这个日子可不能带着这样的心态，一丝一毫的负面情绪都会让她的歌声不得发挥出来，可不能失败地回去。所有的一切全都和这次的试镜息息相关。  
Cristine拿出了手机。上面有一条让Raoul发来祝她好运的消息。她迅速回了一句谢，就把手机又放在一边了。最终，Christine还是跟Raoul讲了他父亲的实况,Raoul的情绪很激烈,坚持要她去起诉医院。但是……Christine已经再也没有力气去折腾这些了。所有的一切让她喘不过气，她根本不想再跟医院拖上一大堆官司。可能Raoul觉得，让她把火气全都撒在医院上会心里好受些，但是这么做对Christine来说只会适得其反。  
Christine急匆匆大包小包进了剧院，打算往台上走的时候，Erik正打开琴盖。要想先爬上台，她就得把手上的东西都给放下。  
Erik转过身的时候，Christine正把台下东西一件一件往上拿。于是他问起来：  
“都是什么东西？”  
“我的裙子还有鞋子。”Cristine说，“在去试镜之前，我想先把自己打扮好了。是现在就要换衣服吗？”  
“现在不换，第一要紧的是练声。”  
于是Christine又把东西全都放下了，她小心翼翼地把包裹放好，免得稍微有一点褶皱或者弄破了。然后才走到钢琴那边，紧张地把碎发拨开。  
这次练声对注意力要求很高强度也很大，每唱一段Christine都能感受到五脏六腑里挥之不去的紧张。但是她心里也清楚，要是过于紧张，那嗓音也不会好听的。Erik关照这次的重点不在于技巧而在于感知。技巧当然很重要,但是要是过于炫技甚至盖过了音乐要表达的感情和引导力,那就本末倒置了。Christine闭了一会儿眼睛，努力地放松下来去感知全身游走的音乐。为Gustave……也是为了自己。  
节奏急促起来，Erik又夸了她一句“好”，这一点小小的表扬叫她微微一笑。  
最终，Erik不再弹奏，“练习的量足够了，你今天嗓音状况不错，我很满意。”  
“谢谢。”Christine笑了一下，又紧张地揉了揉自己的手臂，她看向了在另一边的包裹。“那……现在该换衣服了吗？”  
Erik长长的手指示意了一下，允许她去换，接着又看向了琴键。Christine把东西都抱了起来，去左厢那边的化妆间了。  
和上次一样，裙子正合身。Christine把衣服上的褶皱全都理顺，颇为挑剔地看着镜子里的自己。她稍稍摸了一下脖子上的十字项链，这条项链跟裙子不是很配，但是她不想把它摘下。戴着它就好像爸爸在身边——为她加油……  
Christine再回到台上的时候稍微站的远了些才转过身来，Erik看她的时候她自己脸红了。  
“怎么样？”她把几缕卷发别在了耳后。“有什么不妥当的地方吗？再稍微紧一紧？要不要再整理一下？”  
Erik摇了摇头，似乎是淡淡的,“挺好的。”他说，“你到剧院会遇到一位叫Real的先生，他会领你去试镜的。”  
Christine立刻点了点头，又把鞋子上的缎带稍微整理了一下。  
“一定要站好了，说话的时候声音要清楚冷静——但是不要太显摆了，懂我的意思吗？不要表现的过于主导，也不要傲慢。还有无论发生什么事，都暂时忍住你摸头发摸项链的怪癖。”  
“什么意思啊？噢。”Christine刚问出口自己心里就有了答案，Erik是在说她紧张的时候就会绕头发梢，还有时不时摸项链的坏习惯。Erik没理她这句问话自顾自说下去了。  
“对伴奏和指导礼貌点。”  
“你不去给我伴奏吗？”Christine脱口而出就是一个不太聪明的疑问，一想到是别的人给她伴奏，她心里就有点怕。这段时间来，她已经习惯了Erik精湛的技艺，要让另外一个人伴奏,想想都不太好受，但是Christine明白Erik会说什么，之前的疑问确实很不明智。  
“当然不可能了，”他说，“我也不会陪你去剧院的，更不可能给你伴奏。Erik可算不上是个待人温和的人，这样的场合……不太适合他。我不会去的，你自己去。记住我关照你的话，好好表现，我之前跟你说过了，毫无疑问你会在剧院获得一席之地——这是自然的事，试镜不过是引导他们的目光给他们留下印象的途径而已。”  
Christine又点了点头，之后Erik又为她伴奏练习了一下试镜要唱的歌，这才让她离开，免得迟到。  
“好哦,”Christine悄悄看了一眼外面的门，又顿住了，她总觉得Erik还会再嘱咐她两句的，至少也会鼓励一下她。  
然而很明显，这种设想并不符Erik的一贯风格。他只会催着说，  
“还在那干嘛？赶紧走啊。”  
用不着他再多说一句，Christine很快踏上了去剧院的路。她竭力逼自己冷静下来，看窗外，看行人。路上总是有很多人,每天她都能见到之前没见过的人，那些她从来没意识到却一直存在的人。每一个人都有他们的痛苦和挣扎，就如她自己一般，每一个人都有着悲喜悲喜交织的交织的生活，却不为旁人所知。她永远不会知道他们的故事，也许也永远不会再看见他们了。对Christine来说，明天会是新的一天，随之而来的是从来没见过的面孔和从来未曾说过也永远不会倾诉的故事。  
汽车刹车的一刹那Christine甚至都没意识到自己已经到站了。车门打开，她猛地站起，似乎是要集聚全身的勇气前行。最后还是踉踉跄跄地从车上下来，根本谈不上优雅。才走几步，汽车就一驰不见了，于是乎，她心里又开始纠结紧张起来。接下来的短短数小时足以摧毁她……也足以让她美梦成真。此时此刻，她为之付出一切的结局即将在这里见分晓。  
Christine双膝打颤，走到剧院前面的时候，才惊骇地发现比原来记忆中的大多了。高大的剧院盖过了她整个人，似乎会随时把她吞进无尽的深渊。  
算起来这是Christine第二次走进这间剧院了，这周围的一切自带的氛围对她就如对她的父亲一样，似乎要把她碾为齑粉。  
门后的风光庄丽无限，有那么一二刻，Christine只是呆呆地看着，对着眼前的气势宏伟惊讶不已。一切都装修的富丽堂皇，无论是大理石台阶地面，还是走道……一切都精致大气熠熠生辉，她整个人几乎要被倾倒，记忆里可没有这些东西。Christine想起了父亲在试镜路上曾经说过的话，剧院在原欧式建筑的基础上又翻修过了，哪怕是那些高傲得不得了的现代批评家都对此赞不绝口，更不要说是投资人和工作人员了。  
一个瘦瘦的男人朝她走来，Christine有点慌乱。  
“Daae小姐，是吗？”那个男人的语气里带着些许的尊敬和疏远，似乎是在表明自己在她试镜之前不会发表任何评论的态度。终于有一个人能把她的姓氏读准了，Christine心里还是有点小开心的。  
她点了点头，就像生怕自己一开口说错了话会连带着歌声也会受损。那个男人仔细打量了她，又看了看她的衣裙。Christine的脸有些红，她自己可不会挑这么一套裙子，这是Erik给挑的。Erik知道如何选择才是正确的……不是么？  
“跟我来。”说完他转身带路，Christine静静地跟上去了，穿过富丽堂皇的前厅，又穿过好几个隔间，一步不停歇。Christine不敢停下稍微打量一下周围的风光，只是紧紧跟在前面的脚步后。  
最终她被领进了一间很大的房间里，Christine羞怯地走了进去，又看了看周围。那儿有一架很大很漂亮的钢琴——要比之前那家她一直待在那儿练习得破损剧院里的钢琴漂亮得多，也大得多。旁边的是一架很大的红沙发，还有两个人坐在沙发旁边的椅子上小声谈话。听到Christine的脚步声他们就立刻停下了交谈。  
领着她的那个人——Christine这下子想起来，Erik说过他叫Reyer,是伴声的导师——也走了进来。Christine没走多远，站在门边双手紧紧攥在身前，免得自己打颤。  
“先生们，这就是我之前提到的那个女孩。”Reyer先生跟那两个已经站起来了得人打招呼，其中一个较为臃肿，站起来稍慢了些。Reyer还以为Christine就在身后呢，一回头却发现她还躲在门那边，不禁露出了不悦的神色。  
“Daae小姐，过来。”他一叫她才乖乖地走近，这三个人都看着她——其中两个略有些好奇，另一个有些挑剔。  
Reyer先生跟她说了两句话，“Daae小姐，这就是剧院的两位经理了：Poligny先生和Moncharmin先生，很多试镜他们也是要看的。”  
Reyer每介绍一位，他们中的那个就稍稍点头示意。Poligny先生矮胖敦实，还是个谢顶，戴着小眼镜，Moncharmin先生个子比她高一点，一头深色的银发，眉毛也粗粗的，正是他的眼神颇为挑剔。  
“Reyer先生可是对你赞不绝口呢，”Poligny先生说，“他坚持要把你加入试镜范围。他又是伴唱部的专导，我们总是要麻烦到他的。”  
Christine一下子没听懂他话中的意思，说起来她以前根本就不认识Reyer先生。又怎么谈得上是他坚持要让她来试镜呢？她看了一眼Reyer先生，惊讶得发觉他眼中的严苛甚至还有几丝威吓。  
Christine回过神来，发现那两个人还在等她的回话，她张了张嘴，只是轻轻冒出一个字，“哦”。  
Poligny先生笑了起来，“Reyer先生，你介绍过来的这位小姑娘很害羞嘛！”  
“是有点儿。”Reyer先生又露出之前的紧张神色，“不如……直接让她去试镜吧。”  
“是啊，是啊。”Moncharmin先生又重新坐下了，Poligny先生也仔细坐下了。Christine刚走到钢琴边，这才意识到她没有把自己的谱子带在身边，Erik就没把谱子给她，她顿时惊慌起来，跑到钢琴边小声说，  
“先生——Reyer先生——我的谱子……”  
“在这儿呢，Daae小姐。” Reyer先生回她，也同样压低了嗓子。“站过去，然后……唱吧。”  
Christine一下子松了口气，随即又是一阵紧张和慌乱，要……要唱歌了。她胡乱抚了抚自己的裙子。Moncharmin先生依过身，在Poligny先生耳边说了什么。Christine可以肯定是在说她，她也不知道怎么做才合适，只好站在那边呆呆地看着他们。  
伴奏从身后响起，把Christine稍稍吓着了。钢琴的声音很响，直震她的耳朵，这种演奏跟Erik完全不一样。Erik的开头总是轻柔无比，就像是在寻觅Christine用歌声回答的答案。Reyer先生跟他完全不一样。Christine逼自己闭上眼睛呼吸，这次她可不能搞砸了，这是她的一切，现在音乐就是她……存在的意义，当Gustave去世，她的身边也就只剩下音乐了。  
可紧张得不得了的时候是很难平静下来的，梦想、痛苦和烦恼，所有的一切都直指现在这一刻，父亲被绑架回来的代价就是现在这一刻，而他现在却命不久矣。她会唱得很好很好，如同Erik教她时一样，Erik把这种音乐烙印在了他身上，音乐与她共存，她将化身为这支歌曲。Erik追求完美，那她就把歌唱得完美之极。  
Christine开口唱的时候，世界不再存在。面前的那些人从她身边消失了，只留她一人，不在此处，不在此刻，只剩下唱歌。再也没有会伤害到她的东西，也没有会帮助到她的东西，简简单单……只是存在而已。她唱歌是因为她必须唱歌，也是因为她想唱歌，更因为她是Christine。  
一曲结束Christine才反应过来，自己根本记不得过去五分钟发生了什么，她甚至想不起来自己是怎么唱歌的，也想不起来一开始的介绍之后他心中慌张心态。等她开始唱歌了，一切就全都消失了。  
Moncharmin和Poligny两位先生压低了声音，不知道在飞快地说什么，还时不时总看着她几眼，Reyer先生坐在钢琴边上也是仔细地打量着她。Christine不知道这究竟是好是坏。她尽力控制好自己的表情，不想外露从里到外渗出的恐惧。  
过了一会儿Moncharmin先生站了起来，朝她稍稍笑了一下——但是似乎有些皮笑肉不笑，这个Christine能看得出来，她见过太多假笑了。  
“很不错，”他点了点头，“真是让人印象深刻，过几天我们会联系你的，然后再安排一下你的彩排事宜，谢谢你来试镜，现在你可以走了。”  
Poligny先生也站了起来，他们两个都走开了。Reyer先生把乐谱收起叠成厚厚的一沓。Christine看着他等他开口。  
“走吧，我给你引路。”  
Christine稍稍放心了，她颇为感激地跟在他身后。这件事总算是结束了，她唱歌了也尽力了，这是她全部能做到的事了。而且他们也说会安排她彩排，那是不是就意味着……  
“Reyer先生？”Christine还有些紧张，“我是不是……？嗯——我是不是……”  
“你当然是被选用了，Daae小姐，”他的话语很脆利，“真的很令人印象深刻，如Moncharmin先生所说，过几天我们会联系你，也会告诉你日程安排的，谢谢你能参加这次试镜。”  
“嗯，谢谢你……让我来，”这句话说得可不太聪明，到现在Christine脑子都木了。  
结束了，她终于成功了。Christine搭上了公交心中还有些恍惚茫然。试镜似乎是一件很严肃重要的事情，过去三个月她一直在为这个训练。可现在就这么轻轻松松的结束了，她有点回不过神来。Erik的教学技术很高超，仅仅三个月就能让她在全国内有名的剧院获得一席之地。她揉了揉脸颊，心生敬佩。许多歌手尽一生之力去寻求这样的机会，而他却只用了……三个月。换句话说，她确实有这个潜力，或者说Erik是一个天才导师。  
从这里到医院去看望父亲还有好一段时间，Christine保存着这一点欢欣雀跃欣喜不已。她终于成功了！她总算是把某件事情漂亮地完成了，这下有工作了，有处可去，未来也同样有所可依。  
可是到了医院，当Christine带上防护手套和医用面具，那点小小的开心就荡然无存了。她的爸爸在这里……奄奄一息。  
他的情况一天比一天差，面色苍白，瘦削无比。Christine刚看见他双目就就盈满了泪水。Gustave勉强睁开眼睛，眼神中只有疲惫。他稍动了一下手指，似乎是想要抬起手跟她打个招呼，但是动一动手已经是他的极限了。  
“洛蒂。”他的声音轻和嘶哑，Christine本想轻轻拉起他的手，但是这一瞬间，就有同样防护严实的护士立刻走过去跟言明，为了避免传染，不可以轻易接触病人。Christine想尽最大可能接近他，她跪了下来，好看上他的眼睛。Gustave费尽力气才转过头来对上她的视线，他皮薄如纸，双唇几无血色，眼神呆滞疲惫。就连睁眼睛看着她这么一件小事都耗尽他的力气。  
“我成功了，Pappa。”Christine流泪轻声说道，“我成功了，这下我就能在剧院里唱歌了。”  
Gustave的嘴唇动了一下，似乎是想露出一个笑。  
“好啊，”他挤出了一句话，“你moder……她也唱歌……”  
“我知道。”看着父亲曾经纯蓝的眼睛失去神采，越来越多的泪从Christine脸上流了下来。“你跟我说过的，Pappa。以后我唱歌的时候我会给你在第1排留个位置，一排一座的那种，你也用不着拉小提琴了，你可以坐在那里欣赏一切。”  
“她在唱歌……唱给我听，”他的声音嘶哑痛苦，Gustave双眼忽然一动，“她在唱歌。”  
“Moder ？”Christine问道，“Moder现在在唱歌？唱给你听？”  
Gustave的眼睛已经闭上了，无尽的昏迷将他袭卷，只剩下一息尚存。Christine还是跪在那里，一直到一个护士走过来拉他。穿着这样一条漂亮的红裙子站在这里，看着她脆弱无助的父亲可真是不合适。  
护士领她出去，又让她用医用肥皂仔细洗干净了手。哪怕这种病毒只会通过空气传染，护士坚持说必要的防护措施还是要采取的，况且这还是顽固的肺结核。Christine离开医院之前，医生轻声告诉她她的父亲已经没有多长时间了，最好现在就把后续该处理的事情全都敲定。  
Christine回到公寓哭了好一会儿。她坐在地板上头倚着床垫，一直在哭泣，一直在流泪。哭花了的妆成了污浊的眼泪，一直从下巴上滑落下去。能去剧院唱歌又怎么样呢？她最爱最关心的人命不久矣，可自己只能接受他的死亡，接受他将不在身边的事实……但是Christine做不到也不想这么做.她跟上帝祈祷过，一辈子都要父亲陪她。可现在呢，她才20岁，父亲却已经要离她而去了。上帝可真是不公平了，是她不够虔诚吗？不够遵循教义吗？她经常祈祷，每周也去做礼拜，一条规则都没有违背，与人和善，所有的指令都一一遵守。那上帝为什么要用她最害怕发生的事情去惩罚她呢？  
Christine哭得精疲力竭，大哭也逐渐成了小声的抽泣。听到手机一响她就接起来了。  
“Hey!”Raoul听起来心情不错，“你的面试如何呀？我是说，你的试镜如何呀？”  
“挺好的，”她小声说，“搞定了，现在我算是在剧院工作了。”  
“真的吗？Christine，那太棒了，太好了。Hey——我们一起出去吃个饭吧，你好好跟我讲讲。”  
出去，Christine从未如此厌恶过这种想法，“对不起，Raoul，可是我真的……我真的今天不想出去，对不起。”  
“没事没事。你还好吧？”  
“我没事，”Christine嗫嚅一句，揉了揉自己的眼睛。Raoul知道她的父亲危在旦夕，现在竟然还还能问出她好不好这种话，这句问话本身就是问题所在，不是吗？“你还好吧？”她能好到哪儿去。  
“真的吗？你听起来情况不太好。”  
“我没事。”Christine重复了一遍这句话。  
“好吧，嗯，你不想出去吃饭，那你想不想我过来呢？我现在就在这里呢，其实我可以给你带点东西过去吃的。”  
Christine一直很容易被他的体贴所打动，一二刻思虑之后，她发现自己现在确实想要谁陪着会儿。今天她也算是试镜成功了，难道连这点开心都不可得吗？有Raoul在，多半会开心点的。  
“那太好了，”最终Christine说，“吃什么都行的。”  
“一会儿见。”  
Christine去卫浴间把自己打理干净，她看着镜子里的自己。她也想要幸福地活着，可是这是一丝一毫的幸福，似乎对他的父亲现状来说都是不敬的。他就快死了，而她却即将实现自己的梦想，这二者竟然同时发生，真是叫Christine整个人都糊涂了。她幸福吗？还是不幸福？既伤心又不伤心……Christine哼了一声，把碎发稍微理好，看来迟早有一天会有谁被自己这么大的情绪波动给逼疯的。  
Raoul把餐点都打好包，还买了苏打水。他抱着她吻了一下，Christine才稍微好受了些。  
“本来想着喝庆贺酒的，但是我没买硬饮料，毕竟你还是小嘛。”他给她倒了一杯苏打水，“不过没多久你就可以合法饮酒了，是吧？”  
她拿起杯子啜了一口，苏打水的泡泡在口腔中炸开，叫她苦了苦脸。“是啊，”她说，“到5月份我就成年了。”  
吃饭的时候Raoul牵住了她的手，“Hey，我知道我接下来要问的话你可能不爱听，但是……打电话的时候，你似乎情绪不太对劲，一切真的顺利吗？”  
她顿住放下了叉子（哪怕是吃中餐，她也拿不好筷子）。Christine瞄了一眼Raoul，小声说，“我现在没事了，试镜结束我就去看望了我爸爸。他……情况很不好，医生说……是啊，回天乏术了。”  
“真的很对不起，”他攥紧了她的手指，“我会尽一切帮你的。”  
“是啊，你会帮我的。”她坦白说，“谢谢你，每每救我于水火。”  
这句话可没有夸张。晚餐结束，Christine抱了他一会儿，但愿Raoul不会介意。漫长而艰苦的一天终于结束了，能这么有一个人靠着让Christine非常安心。她环住了Raoul的腰，他坚实的心跳似乎给Christine带来了些许平静，Raoul也抱住了她有一搭没一搭说着Gustave还有唱歌的事情。Christine的心里泛起了一阵忧伤，最终接受了现实“就算Gustave不要她了，至少Raoul还陪在她身边。


	22. Chapter 22

寒风刺骨，Christine看着黑暗厚重的土地疯狂地浑身打颤。牧师的话随着风散去，Christine一句也没听见，反正她也不想听这些。她觉得自己似乎再也没有力气去动一动，什么也听不见，什么也看不见。一切的一切都变得模糊了，她摇摇曳曳，几乎失控，像是失去了连接点。  
Raoul温暖的手臂环在了她的肩上，把她抱在身边。墓地一片灰暗，冬季的尾巴依旧留在了这里。Christine感受到Raoul坚实的心跳，她低下了头。  
她从未见过这样黑暗的土壤，完完全全就是土壤，这样的土壤下面就是她的父亲。他被放在方盒一样的棺材，埋在了这片土地之下。太过残忍了。  
牧师的几句话飘到了她的耳边。“信靠他的，必明白真理，忠信的人必常存……”  
都是在葬礼上的布道词，她不想留下葬礼的记忆，一点相关的她也不愿意留下。她最不希望的就是意识到自己从此孤苦无依。叫她有点儿惊喜的是，这场葬礼上还是来了几个人的。Gustave任职的管弦乐队里的几位小提琴家站在一边，穿着黑色的衣服，低下头表示敬意。Christine从来没见过他们，他们留下吊唁和些许的同情。  
Raoul是那个支撑着她的那个人。当她意识到Gustave真的去世了的时候，Christine只想缩进黑暗的地洞角落永远不出来——一整天她都在床上眼神无神地望着墙壁——不过Raoul还是那么温柔可靠。有他在一直都不会出乱子，后来他还把她劝下了床，劝她好好洗个澡，劝她吃点东西。Raoul还结清了Gustave那点儿少得可怜的保险，为她打理好了一切杂事。  
所有的一切袭来，把Christine击倒在地。除了巨大的痛楚，她要面对的还有上千美元的账单，棺材、墓碑、丧葬仪式、墓地……都要钱，赔付的那点儿保险根本就是杯水车薪，更不要说医院的账还没结清了。Christine觉得自己像只剩下个躯壳，空乏得很。她揉了揉眼睛，今天一天她都没流一滴泪，她都怀疑自己是不是出问题了。在父亲的葬礼上哭不出来，这表现可是罪过，她到底出什么问题了？  
到现在，眼中的湿润也不过是被寒风吹出的泪花，Christine浑身打颤，Raoul把自己厚实的外套脱下紧紧裹在她身上。天空低沉，乌云密布，就等着一个合适的时机落下大雨。雨天和葬礼，还真够搭的，Christine真觉得像是电影里的场景。  
Christine伸手去摸自己的脖子，才反应过来那条项链已经留在她父亲冰冷的手中了。下葬的时候她歇斯底里的硬这条项链随葬。Raoul去摆平了不满，从今往后她的脖子上再也不会有项链了。  
牧师哀沉的收尾词飘到了她的耳边，“……永远活着，他们的报应在耶和华……”  
长久的寂静后，Raoul把她抱得更紧了，他吻了吻她的额头，想安慰安慰她。  
葬礼结束，三位乐师过来吊唁了几句又温和地说了些同情的话，就走开了。主持葬礼的牧师正是带着教堂会众做礼拜的牧师。他过来紧握住Christine的双手，又说了些上帝和他的无所不知。  
“上帝不会无缘无故带走一个好人的。”牧师的手很温暖，他轻声说道，“Gustave被叫去别处了，现在上帝就是你的天父，他会永远照看着你的。”  
Christine精神不济地点点头，牧师临走前还规劝她以后也要虔诚地区做礼拜。  
Christine一言不发站了好一会儿，Raoul握着她的手臂，小声说，“走不走？他们大概是想把事情都处理好……趁现在还没下雨。”  
Christine又是点点头，Raoul把她牵到那辆线条流畅的漂亮宝马旁边，给她开了门，等她坐稳系好安全带才进去发动车子。他们就此离开了Christine的父亲，永远不会再见到他了。Gustave再也不会拉起他的小提琴。那把琴先是放在原来公寓里，后来被Christine带去了Raoul的公寓，现在放在了Christine新家的壁橱里。它琴弦再也不会在Gustave的弓下奏起乐章为Christine伴唱了。  
“今晚要不要去我那儿？”Raoul问道，“说不定会好些。”  
Christine摇摇头，“我想回家。”话说道最后，她的声音都哑了。  
“好。”沉默了几秒Raoul小声应了一下。到去她公寓的路上上再没了交谈。等把她送到门口，Raoul很用力地抱紧了她：  
“以后都会顺利的，都会过去的，宝贝儿，会过去的……你需要什么，只管跟我说，我明天早上再打个电话给你。好好睡一觉吧，今天一上午已经够你难受的了。”  
Christine倚在他身前点点头，Raoul吻了吻她才离开。Christine翻出了口袋里的钥匙，她盯着白门上反光的9B好一会儿，转身沿着走道去了电梯。  
雨已经下起来了，Christine在没有遮挡的车站半顶着大衣，穿着及膝的黑裙，踩着露趾的旧黑高跟鞋，等了足足十分钟。  
上了公交，车理的暖气让她稍微暖和了些，颠颠簸簸的吱嘎声有种莫名的安静力量，这声音熟悉又安和，Christine倚在车座的小靠背上，闭上眼睛，尽量不去想过去几小时内的一切事情。  
到站下车，她沿着人行道走得匆忙，路上还踩进了三个水洼。身上湿透了，心里也不好受，她艰难地在倾盆大雨中走着，庆幸地走到了那间小破剧院的门下。Christine仔细看了看身后，才走上前试探地拉了拉把手。  
出乎意料的是，门开了，Christine钻进去躲雨。然而剧院里冷得很，她的衣服又是湿漉漉的，加上周围很冷，衣服贴在身上皮肉都刺痛刺痛的。气温很低，Christine冻得发抖，她一边看着周围一边往里走。她也清楚，自己的妆发都一塌糊涂，但是她现在只想呆在这儿。去别的地方……让她难受。  
刚要往台上走，右厢房那边的的动静引起了她的注意，是Erik。他一看见她就顿住了，手上拿着的那沓纸都掉了一地，纸片雪花似的落满了舞台。  
“你在这儿干什么？”Erik的声音落在剧院里，环绕在Christine身周。  
“我——我——”Christine支支吾吾。  
“蠢丫头！你聋了吗？有没有留心听我的话？到底有没有想过我话里的意思？”  
Christine立刻被吓得后退了一步，Erik敏捷地上了舞台，向她走去。Christine呆看了两秒，才反应过来要跑，然而Erik瘦长的手已经死死抓上了她的手腕，Christine根本溜不掉。Erik把她直接拽了上来。  
“对不起！”她悄声道歉，虽然Erik为什么会勃然大怒她还是一头雾水。“我真的——Erik！我求求你！”  
Erik把她拽到右厢，Christine依旧嗫嚅着抱歉的话。她看到他弯腰拿起一件深色的长衣。Erik放开了她的手腕，又拽住了她湿透的外套。  
“赶紧脱了。”他说。Christine手忙脚乱把外套脱下，Erik立即把手上的那件裹在了她身上。他把衣服理得很紧，确保Christine的脖子和肩膀都捂严实了。Christine低头，才发现自己身上的是一件漂亮的大衣，这件黑大衣长得很，都快盖到她脚上了。这一定是Erik的外套，穿在他身上。大概是盖到膝盖或者小腿那么长，可是到自己身上整个人都盖住了，Christine如是想。  
接着他又把她领回台上，推搡到琴凳上坐下。Erik手上拿着他的长围巾，又是围在了她的脖子上，绕得太过结实了。Erik去后台的当口，Christine稍稍扯了扯围巾，不然都不太透得过气。  
Erik回来的时候拿了把又大又难看的绒面椅子，他把椅子放到琴边示意了一下。  
“旧东西，不过能用。”  
Christine小心翼翼看着他，还有点怕他会大发脾气甚至动手。她磨磨蹭蹭从琴凳上起来挪到了褪色的椅子上。Erik盯了她很久很久，Christine有点儿不舒服，折腾了几下，望着台面。  
最终，Erik转而坐在了琴凳上，但是坐下又看着她了。  
“言归正传，亲爱的，”他的语气里带着强装的平静，“来解释一下你出现在这儿的缘由吧。今天不是有你父亲的葬礼么？”Christine之前跟Erik说过这件事，他也答应了给她放几天假，就当是让她好好消解一下哀伤，回到正轨上。歌剧院那边的通知是这两周没有她的工作，（那边正在排的剧目已经排到一半了）。Erik的意思也是，可以让她稍微放几堂课的假。  
“是的，”她终于开口了，拽住外套的手还打着颤儿。“葬礼……结束了。”  
“那这么个天气你跑出来干嘛？你接下来几天都没课了就敢冒破坏嗓音的险了？”  
听到这般问话Christine的脸有些热，她拽了拽脖子上的围巾，稍稍耸了耸肩，她看着自己的膝盖，不知道怎么作答为好。Erik叹了口气，按住了发际，那双眼睛里的光消失了一刻又恢复了，他站了起来。  
“待在这儿，”他的语气很强硬，“不要动，懂我的意思吗？我一会儿就会来了。”  
Christine立刻点点头，Erik临走前又帮她紧了紧围巾。  
“给你的嗓子好好保温，”他说着从台上走下，丢下Christine一个人静静地坐在那儿。Christine身上不舒服，在椅子上动弹来动弹去，她看准了Erik这会儿不在，想方设法把丝袜脱了下来塞进了大衣口袋，还记着临走前一定要带走。她的裙子也湿透了，要是可以她真想把裙子也脱掉，但是显然这么做可不行。Christine蜷缩在椅子上，大衣和围巾挺暖和的。  
然而，身子暖起来了，心里还是冷的。Gustave……不在了。她再也不会见到他了。Christine揉了揉眼睛，这会儿头有点点疼。她深呼吸了几下。妈妈的葬礼Christine记得很清楚，像是一场灾难。她记得爸爸在墓穴前跪倒在地。Christine那时睁大了眼睛，不明白为什么Pappa——她眼中这世上最坚强、最好的男人——在大哭，就因为Moder睡着了。  
接下来的两天，Christine都没有见到Gustave一面。他把自己锁在房里。那时候Christine才五岁，趁着没人管，也没想那么多，要吃要皮为所欲为的，玩累了就睡觉。然而新鲜感一过，她只想要Pappa和Moder了。Gustave不吃不睡不洗澡，再出来的时候坐在了桌边，Christine抱住他的腿叫着要妈妈，想知道妈妈去哪儿了，为什么不要Christine了。  
接着是förskoleklass¬——幼儿园——对她长时间的缺勤生了疑虑，接二连三的，最终Christine被判定该从Gustave身边暂时隔离一年。  
现在Gustave永远离开她来了，和他的妻子一起去了天堂。Christine按了按眼睛，很多天她都没再祈祷，也没问上帝为什么要把父亲带走。上帝安排的一切似乎根本没有意义，就好像是故意要折磨她。  
Erik终于回来了，叫Christine吃惊的是，他拿着一杯热腾腾的茶递给了她。  
“喝了。”他说。  
Christine动了动坐直了身子，她接过杯子，冰冷的手指一下子暖和起来。  
“谢谢。”她小声说，她看着杯子里淡褐色的液体，大概是茶吧，她想。吹了几下，Christine啜了一口，热腾腾的饮品滑下喉咙很舒服，而且也很好喝，像是加了蜂蜜和肉桂。  
Erik走开去收拾那些飘了一地的纸张。Christine抱着杯子，热气一直往鼻子里去，她静静地看着他。  
莫名其妙的，有Erik在身边，她心里就好受些。她不知道这是为什么，Erik是个坏人，是个杀手，她自己清楚应该离这种人远远的。但是现在，她一点也不想去别的地方，就呆在这儿。  
她就这么看着他收好了纸业回到琴凳上，Christine想，也许是音乐让她稍微好受了些吧。Erik不用歌唱，似乎本身就带着音乐的气息，似乎他的身上随时会迸发出一支交响乐。音乐让她心里好受得多，只要有音乐，就有归处。  
她喝了口茶，看着他往收好的纸上写东西，他的头歪着，角度有点儿奇怪，整个人像是要被那张纸吸进去似的专注。  
“你在谱曲吗？”她没多想就问出了口。  
Erik猛得抬起头，像是才反应过来这儿还有个人。他稍稍眯起了那双金眼睛。  
“是。”他的语气很寡淡，没有一丝怒意，也没有一丝刻薄。  
“我能听听吗？”Erik没有像平时那样开口就挖苦，她有点儿起了心思。  
他稍稍顿住了，说道，“等写完了再说吧。”接着又恢复原来那个奇怪的姿势继续写了。Christine注意到他瘦削的身形，即便如此，即便是姿势奇怪，他整个人也透着优雅。  
Christine看着看着，又盯上了他的面具，好奇面具之下的——真实身份。他当然不允许会有谁在大街上把他认出来，然后大喊大叫报警去。不过……Christine又在想会不会有一天他信任她了，信任到摘下面具的地步——哪怕就一小会儿，她不会跟别人说的，这点她很清楚。  
他们这么静坐了很久，Christine却不觉得尴尬更不觉得难受。她一直在喝茶，热茶似乎比大衣和围巾更能让她暖和起来。等喝完了，她把杯子放在椅子的扶手上，缩回了大衣里，就这么简简单单看着他。  
“你觉得我爸爸是个好人吗？”Christine忽然问道。  
Erik急促的笔头停住了，他看向她。“我可没资格去对别人说长道短，亲爱的，”他不咸不淡的，“不管怎么说，我这种人是不会跟你父亲有交集的。”  
“我知道，可是……”她怄气似的揉着眼睛。“你看看他的所作所为，你觉得他是个好人吗？”  
Erik看着她好一会儿，说道，“他跟毒枭借钱，还瞒着你其中的危险。”  
Christine点点头，手指依旧按在眼眶上，小声说。“这个我知道了。”  
“不过，就我看来，他的出发点是好的。他是筹钱是为了送你去上学。”  
“什么？”Christine僵住了，“你说什么？你——你怎么知道的？”  
“有人告诉我，他借钱时为了送女儿进大学。他们半施舍地就借了。”  
Christine胸膛里的心脏疯狂地跳着，她很难受。“你怎么知道……”她悄声问。  
“让我把他欠的钱还清的时候他们顺便告诉我的。”  
Christine抓住了头发。“你……？”她连句完整的话都说不出来。  
“当然是这么回事，”Erik说得毫无磕绊。“把他送回来，把你置于险地，可是不行的。你大概是不会理解那些人的想法的，如果从你父亲那边收不回欠款，他们下一个目标就是你了。他们可没有好心肠，只是要钱，那我就给了，换回了你的父亲，也换回了你的安全。”  
Christine的呼吸越来越急促，她紧紧闭上眼睛，竭力控制住自己毫无规律的呼吸和心跳，如果不是为了她，那Gustave就还活着……是为了自己他才去借钱的，而自己既拿不出钱也没胆量早点去找他。她是一切的根源，而现在爸爸永远离她而去了。还有Erik……为她做了那么多，无论如何她也还不清欠他的一切，无论她怎么拼命工作挣钱，也是欠他的。不仅欠他成千上万，还欠他一条命。  
Christine的心口一阵痛，她冒出一个疯狂的念头，以为是染上了夺取Gustave生命的肺结核。然后她会像父亲那样缓慢而痛苦地死去。Christine越来越难受，差不多要吐出来了。一阵阵的眩晕袭来，她却无法控制自己，整个身子都由不得她了。Christine忽然惊慌地意识到她现在失控了，这下子她彻底绝望了，以为自己也大限将至。药石无益——就这么也死掉吧。  
她被抓住了，艰难地呼出一口气，眼睛依旧死死闭着。她意识到自己是被放平躺在了台上，脖子和身前袭来一阵凉意，围巾被摘掉了，外套也解开了。在惊恐和绝望的混乱中，Christine听到了Erik的声音。  
“Christine，冷静。”  
她也想听话冷静下来——不想自己的身体不受控，可是她还是呼吸不过来，心脏也疯狂地跳。她透不过气，浑身打颤，惊慌和恐惧之下，视线也逐渐模糊。  
Gustave现在开心了……用不着跟她在一块儿……可以陪着他的妻子——比跟女儿在一起的时候开心多了。如果有得选，在妻女指尖他会选择妻子。谁也不要Christine，就连她的父亲也一样。她想成为父亲最重要的唯一，但根本不可能实现。她不是妈妈，她只是Christine。  
冰冷的手抚上她的脸颊，抬起了她的脸，她又听到了Erik的声音。  
“冷静，Christine,你听我说。”  
她胡乱抓握一通，好像是在找一个支点。竭尽全力，她豁然睁开眼睛，看到Erik半跪在她身边，双手拥住了她的脸，而她是死死握住了他瘦削如骨的手腕。  
“听我说。”他重复了一遍这句话。“你这是恐慌症发作，现在，我要你把呼吸放缓，跟我们第一次上课一样，亲爱的，你还记得吗？”  
她想说她记得，可是她开不了口，也点不了头。浑身只剩下恐惧，心口的疼痛也没有消散的迹象。  
Erik挣开她的手，换而握住了，把Christine的掌心按在自己的胸口。Christine能感觉到指下的骨头和坚实的心跳。他的呼吸缓慢而沉稳。  
“像这样，”他说，“能感受到我的呼吸吗？像我这样呼吸。”  
接着是一片寂静，Christine的手依旧被Erik按在他的胸口，他的呼吸深长缓慢，就好像心跳也跟着呼吸成了同一频率，那流淌在他体内的音乐，对Christine来说最得力的音乐也成了同一节拍。Christine艰难地换成这样的呼吸节奏。  
“对，”他察觉到了她的尝试，“呼吸。”  
漫长痛苦的几分钟后，Christine的呼吸回到了可控的状态，虽然心跳还是很急，但是这会儿已经不算是完全失控了。她觉得虚无孱弱不堪一击，一只手感受着Erik的呼吸，另一只手还是紧紧扣在Erik的手腕上。  
“你上次好好吃东西是什么时候的事了？”Erik轻声问道。  
Christine在记忆中搜寻，整个人都像是故意和理智意识作对，早上没吃，她肚子不舒服吃不下，整整一天她就喝了Erik给的那杯茶。至于昨天……她的头很疼。  
然而，Erik似乎不是真的想等她给一个确切答案，“压力和长时间的低落情绪堆积，就引发了恐慌症。不过，音乐是一剂良方——不是吗？”  
这自然是知道的，Erik无声的音乐刚刚就帮她恢复了。  
渐渐的，Erik开口唱着，那歌声比这世上的一切都更能让她心安。那惑动人心的华美乐章流进了她的身体，挤出了一切喧嚣，栖息在此，留给她纯澈的安宁。然而，她的手还是没松下，像是要感受指尖下的音乐，这才颤栗地舒了口气，慢慢合上了双眼。  
Christine钝钝地觉得Erik抚摸她脸颊的手很冰，但是她还是依枕了上去。音乐是安乐，让她温和地歇下。音乐永远是最好的，她又叹了口气，沉沉睡去。


End file.
